Desvergonzada
by Lizbeth Mellark
Summary: Isabella Swan ha estado lejos de casa durante un largo y doloroso año.No ha sido capaz de lidiar con sus sentimientos respecto a los hermanos Emmett y Edward Cullen.Ahora, la parte más difícil de su plan ha llegado; convencer a Emmett y Edward que puede amarlos a ambos y que ambos pueden compartir su cama..(UNIVERSO ALTERNO) ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

_**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC**_

* * *

Capítulo Uno

Isabella Swan miró fijamente el correo electrónico en su buzón y sonrió mientras leía el texto.

Claro que puedes venir a casa. Ya era hora, también. Te extrañamos, Bella. Ni siquiera deberías sentirte en la necesidad de preguntar. Ya te he reservado tu vuelo para Arizona.

Tus números para confirmar están abajo. Te veré en el aeropuerto.

—Emmett

Casa. Ella se levantó de su escritorio y cerró la computadora portátil antes de dirigirse a la ventana que miraba al cielo parisino. A la distancia, la Torre Eiffel brillaba, con el fulgor de mil luces parpadeantes.

Ella amaba estar ahí, y lo extrañaría, pero amaba más su hogar en el rancho de Arizona. Aún cuando ella no había considerado que volvería cuando ese fue hace un año.

Se detuvo en su pequeño balcón, y respiró profundamente mientras el aire del fin de la primavera le daba en la cara.

Emmett y Edward. Ella no podía esperar para verlos. Había sido doloroso permanecer lejos de ellos durante el último año. Durante tantos momentos casi había desistido, tomar el teléfono pidiéndoles regresar a casa. Pero volver a un lugar dónde le recordaría diariamente sus sentimientos por ambos, y teniendo que sobrellevar el hecho de nunca tener una oportunidad con cualquiera de ellos había hecho imposible el volver. Hasta ahora.

¿Ahora? Ella regresaba con un propósito.

Cuando ella llegó a París, ella había sido derrotada.

Acongojada y convencida de que nunca superaría el doloroso dilema que había dejado detrás. Alice

había cambiado su perspectiva, había cambiado tantas cosas cambiadas sobre la manera de pensar de Bella.

Era debido a Alice que Bella estaba arriesgándose.

Ella no volvería a casa como la misma pequeña muchacha que Emmett y Edward habían cuidado hace tantos años en aquella desastrosa noche en Arizona. Un ligero temblor pasó por sus hombros mientras recordaba ese vergonzoso pasado.

No, ella volvería a casa como una mujer sofisticada, madura. Una mujer que sabía lo que quería y lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo. Después de un año fuera, Emmett y Edward verían más allá de sus tendencias sobre protectoras a ella. Una mujer viva que respiraba con necesidades adultas. Ella los necesitaba.

Ella necesitaba lo que ellos podrían darle. Y de alguna manera ella sabía que ellos la necesitaban de la misma manera.

Bella se estiró para soltar su pelo, dejándole caer alrededor de sus hombros. Arrastró sus dedos a través de los cabellos y puso algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas mientras estaba de pie, esperando que desembarquen la línea de pasajeros delante de ella. Ella se movió con impaciencia mientras zapateaba con su pie.

Ella metió sus pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros y miró hacia abajo, al cinturón que apenas tapaba el comienzo de su pelvis. La camisa que ella había escogido llevar desnudaba tres pulgadas de su abdomen y tentadoramente desnudaba más cuando movía sus brazos hacia arriba.

Síp, ella había escogido su vestimenta cuidadosamente. Quería explotarle la cabeza a Emmett.

Ayudaría a conseguir una reacción de él antes de que tuviera que enfrentar a Edward en el rancho. Edward iba a ser una venta más difícil, de eso ella no tenía ninguna duda.

Él era el más viejo, el hermano responsable.

Emmett era el más joven, más sociable y despreocupado hermano.

Él había coqueteado descaradamente con ella en el pasado, pero nunca había ido más allá de un coqueteo tentador. Ella iba a cambiar eso aunque viniera el infierno o inundaciones.

Finalmente la línea se movió y llegó adelante, ansioso por ver a Emmett después de tanto tiempo. Ella caminó a través de la larga rampa y finalmente irrumpió la terminal. Ella no perdió ni un minuto.

Bordeó alrededor de las personas que bullían por ahí y se dirigió hacia el control de seguridad dónde ella sabía que Emmett estaría esperando.

Mientras caminaba por el corredor de la pequeña salida, la anticipación apresuró su paso.

Cuando salió del vestíbulo, se detuvo y miró alrededor, su corazón latiendo un ritmo ansioso.

Entonces ella lo vio.

Se detuvo su respiración e intentó controlar el impulso de correr atropelladamente y arrojarse en sus brazos. Ella bebió de su vista. Un brote de calor explotó en su estómago, arrojándolo fuera hasta que ella se sentía caliente por todos lados. Si ella pensaba que él le atraía antes, la realidad de verlo por primera vez en un año le pegó directamente en sus hormonas.

Él estaba de pie, mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa tallada en hermosa cara. Él no había cambiado malditamente nada.

Su pelo negro y rizado de . Un diamante brillaba en su oreja izquierda. Llevaba una camiseta al cuerpo que se estrechaba sobre unos firmes bíceps y un duro, musculoso pecho. Envuelto alrededor de su brazo superior, entre el músculo superior y el inferior, había un tatuaje intricado. Un par de cornamentas de ciervo interrumpía el flujo circular de la banda. Era el mismo gráfico que estaba marcado en hierro en el arco de metal encima de la entrada de autos al Rancho

Sweetwater.

Los ojos azules de Emmett centellearon en bienvenida, y cuando él abrió sus brazos, ella se olvidó de aquello de no tirarse sobre él. Sentía el fluir de lágrimas en sus párpados. Estaba en casa.

Ella se voló por la habitación atestada de gente y se lanzó a él.

Él la sujetó con una risita y palmeó su cola cuando ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Por Dios, Bells, uno pensaría que me extrañaste.

Siguiendo sus instintos, y su deseo, ella ignoró su arranque y presionó sus labios a los suyos. Él se paralizo por la sorpresa, sus manos apretándose en su espalda.

Por un breve de momentos él devolvió su beso, permitiendo a su boca trabajar muy ardiente sobre sus labios. Era una saeta a su sistema, un bienvenido diluvio de deseo.

Uno de sus manos resbaló por su espalda, descansando contra su columna. Ella se estremeció por la sensación de su palma contra su piel desnuda. Su lengua se arrastro por encima de la curva de su boca antes de que él desprendiera sus labios. Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos agrandados por el shock y algo más.

Lujuria.

Él pestañeó rápidamente y dejó que su cuerpo se descolgara sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus pies pegaron el suelo con un porrazo.

Detrás de él, el sonido de una garganta aclarándose capturó su atención.

Fue entonces que ella lo vio. Edward. Parado detrás de su hermano. ¿Había estado el ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué ella no lo había visto antes?

Un gemido salió de su estómago a su garganta. Ella no sabía que él iba a venir.

Emmett no le había dicho.

Ella tragó y lo miró, su boca se había secado por el ceño duro que él tenía.

Llevaba su pelo cobrizo desordenado, . Sus ojos verdes, y el tatuaje en su brazo era una copia exacta del de Emmett. Pero ella sabía que no agarrarían muerto a Edward con ningún piercing.

Donde Emmett daba la apariencia de ser tolerante y relajado, Edwars era su extremo opuesto, híper responsable y amenazante, la seriedad estaba grabada en cada faceta de su cara.

—Hola, Edward, —ella dijo nerviosamente.

Él parecía curioso entre ella y Emmett. No ayudó que Emmett se apoyaba en un pie y luego en otro y llevaba una expresión que gritaba —culpable como el infierno.

—Ah, ¿ por qué nosotros no vamos ver sobre tu equipaje, Bella? —Emmett preguntó.

—¿Yo no consigo un abrazo?—ella le preguntó a Edward con una voz seductora.

Él dudó durante un segundo antes de abrir sus brazos para ella. Ella caminó hacia su abrazo, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella enterró su nariz en su camisa y cerró los ojos.

Esto era llegar a casa. Durante un año, ella había sufrido por él. Lo extrañó. Anhelaba volver a su hogar y a sus brazos. Y finalmente ella estaba aquí.

Una corriente de electricidad fluyó entre ellos, algo que había estado ausente en el pasado. Ella podía sentir su respiración rápida, como si el darse cuenta de su presencia fuera súbita e inesperada.

Después de un segundo, su mano subió a acariciar su pelo. Él besó la cima de su cabeza. —Te extrañe, pequeña.

Era algo que él le había llamado muchas veces, pero ahora la irritaba. Ella se apartó, mientras le fruncía el entrecejo. —¿Pequeña?

Él sonrió abiertamente. —Tú todavía eres una pequeña. Apenas alcanzas mi pecho".

Ella apretó sus dientes por la rabia. Él ya estaba poniendo distancia entre ellos. Ya etiquetándola como la muchacha pequeña a la que él estaba acostumbrado.

Quizá lo hacía sentirse más cómodo, pero a ella le importaba un carajo su comodidad. Ella quería que él ardiera como ella. Que la deseara como ella la deseaba.

Ella se volvió a Emmett relajando su mandíbula mientras ella le sonreía. Vamos a agarrar mi equipaje. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

—Nosotros no vamos inmediatamente a casa, —dijo Edward. Ella lo miró de costado. — ¿No?

Él movió su cabeza. —Reservé cuartos de hotel para nosotros. Es demasiado tarde para empezar el camino de regreso.

Tú estás indudablemente cansada de tu vuelo.

Nosotros podemos ir a casa por la mañana.

Ella asintió y apresuró su paso para alcanzara Emmett. Él puso su brazo alrededor sus hombros mientras ella se apoyaba en él.

—Te extrañé, Bells, —dijo Emmett. —Está malditamente tranquilo en el rancho sin ti.

Ella lo codeó.

—Tú efectivamente has crecido, muchacha, —él continuó. Sus ojos miraron de arriba abajo su cuerpo.

Ella suprimió una mueca arrogante. Síp, él lo había notado. Ella apostaría cualquier cosa que él todavía estaba afectado por el beso que ella le había dado.

—Bien, no puedo quedarme como una niña pequeña para siempre, —ella dijo ligeramente.

Al lado de ella, Edward frunció el entrecejo. Ella le tiró una mirada fija llena de preguntas, pero él no la miraba.

Ellos se acercaron al carrusel dónde su equipaje iba a estar. Una muchedumbre estaba alineada a lo largo de la banda transportadora mientras las bolsas empezaban a salir. Edward puso sus dedos en su brazo.

—Espera aquí. Emmett y yo agarraremos tus cosas.

Ella observó mientras los dos hombres se empujaban a través de la muchedumbre hasta que pararon al lado del carrusel. Las mujeres y hombres por igual los miraban fijamente. Ellos eran personajes notables, lucían salvajes y formidables. Al principio, ella había pasado mucho tiempo mirándolos fijamente también, sin saber si ellos eran los tipos buenos o los malos.

Ellos tenían un look confiado, seguro de sí mismo que ellos llevaban como una segunda piel. Bordeaba en la arrogancia, pero Edward no era tan arrogante como estaba convencido.

Su estómago se apretó en admiración cuando Emmett se agachó para leer a la etiqueta del equipaje de sus maletas. Sus jeans se estiraban en su cola, amoldándose a su cuerpo. La tela cubría duros y musculares muslos. Cuando él se puso de pie de nuevo y alzó su maleta de lado, los músculos en sus brazos se tensaban y tensaba la Camiseta delgada que él llevaba.

Diez minutos y varias maletas después, ambos hombres volvieron a dónde ella estaba de pie.

—Maldición, Bells, yo no recuerdo que tú hayas traído esta cantidad de mierda contigo a París, — Emmett, se quejaba.

Ella se rió. —Eso es porque yo compré la mayoría de eso mientras estaba allí. Espera, yo agarraré alguno de ellos.

—Nosotros los traeremos, —dijo Edward.

Ella lo miraba, y por un momento, sus miradas se juntaron. Ella no intentó esconder el hambre que ella sabía estaba reflejada en su mirada. Fuego ardió brevemente en los ojos de Edward antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado.

—Vamos, —él murmuró.

Después de amontonar todo su equipaje en la cabina extra de la camioneta de Edward, ellos entraron y se dirigieron por la 10 hacia el oeste. Treinta minutos después, ellos estacionaron en el parque de estacionamiento de un hotel, y Edward brincó fuera para registrarlos.

Emmett y Bella salieron afuera y Emmett amontonó todo el equipaje que podía encajar en la cabina de la camioneta. Ella agarró un bolso con las cosas que ella necesitaría para su estancia en el hotel y entonces entró en el hotel detrás de Emmett.

Cuando ellos se acercaron el escritorio, Emmett se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo dos sobres conteniendo las llaves.

—Reservé dos cuartos. Están unidos.

—Él le dio su llave a Bella.

Bella siguió a los dos hombres al ascensor, mientras todavía miraba fijamente la tarjeta en su mano.

Cuartos separados, huh. Cuando ellos la habían visto irse a París un año antes, él no se había preocupado con conseguirle un cuarto separado. Él había reservado una suite.

Ellos bajaron del ascensor y caminaron algunos pasos por el vestíbulo ante de que Edward se detuviera y buscara su llave. Ella miró su propio sobre por su número de cuarto y se moció unos pocos pasos más a la próxima puerta.

—Te veo por la mañana, —dijo Edward mientras su mirada la seguía. Ella sonrió e hizo una breve reverencia antes de entrar en su cuarto. Ella cerró la puerta detrás y echó su bolsa al lado. Al cuarto y ni siquiera en casa durante una hora todavía. En una mano, ella supuso que era bueno que él no hubiera reservado un cuarto. Él la veía obviamente como una amenaza a la manera en que las cosas siempre habían sido entre ellos.

Significaba que él la reconoció como una mujer deseable y no un niño. —O quizá él apenas no quiere ver cómo haces de tonta—, ella murmuró mientras ella se tiraba en la cama.

Ella les daría quince minutos, y entonces ella iba a entrar. Ella se cambió en una de las camisas de fútbol viejas de Edward que había tomado con ella a París.

Era suficientemente modesta, llegaba a sus rodillas. Ella no quiso ser evidente. La sutileza la llevaría mucho más lejos. Si la impresión de sus pezones pudiera verse a través de la camisa, oh bien. Ella no iba a dormir con sostén.

Verificando su reloj, ella caminó hacia la puerta que conectaba y golpeó suavemente.

Cuando Emmett abrió, estando de pie allí en sólo sus vaqueros, ella casi se tragó su lengua.

¡Dios mío! pero el hombre tenía un pecho que la hacía babear.

Ella pasó más allá de él, no dándole una oportunidad para objetar su presencia. Ella se sentó en una de las camas con un pequeño salto y miró hacia Emmett.

Está muy solitario allí. Yo no los he visto por un año.

Emmett sonrió y volvió a la cama. — Quieres mirar televisión con nosotros por un rato?

Ella se colocó para atrás con él y rápidamente tiró la colcha para atrás y se acurrucó debajo.

Unos segundos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió fuera con sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Aunque ella quiso pretender indiferencia, aunque ella amaría mirar para otro lado y parecer relajada, sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta que descansaron en su duro abdomen. La toalla se balanceaba precariamente baja. Simplemente una media pulgada más abajo y ella conseguiría un atisbo del pelo oscuro que ella sabía residía allí.

Edward levantó la mirada y profirió un juramento sorprendido cuando la vio tirada en la cama.

—Jesúcristo, Emmett, tendrías que haberme dicho que ella estaba aquí.

Él subió la toalla más arriba y se acercó furtivamente de vuelta al baño. Ella levantó los ojos, inocentes a Emmett. — Cuál es su problema?

—Vuélve tu cabeza, Bella, permíteme meterme mis calzoncillos—,Emmett dirigió, ignorando su pregunta.

Ella suspiró y volvió su cara. Segundos después la cama se zambulló y Emmett se arrastró al lado de ella.

Él reclinado, sosteniendo su codo en la almohada al lado de ella.

—Ahora supón que me dices qué está pasando en esa cabecita tuya, — él, pronunció con lentitud.

Ella le dio su mejor mirada confundida. — Yo los extrañé, — ella dijo seductoramente. —Tú no me extrañaste?

Él arqueó una ceja, y ella miró la batalla realizándose en su cara. Él estaba claramente intentando decidir si ella estaba jugando un juego o si ella estaba simplemente siendo la misma muchacha que ellos siempre conocieron.

—Claro que si, — él la tranquilizó.

—Tú no actúas como si lo hicieras, —ella murmuró. —Qué le pasa a Edward? Él abrió su boca para hablar y la cerró de nuevo. Finalmente él agitó su cabeza. —Ven aquí, Bells, — él dijo.

Ella no dudó. Ella se dio vuelta y se puso atrás en su pecho hasta que ella estaba acurrucada en sus brazos. Cuando su calor moderado se metía a través de su piel, ella suspiró en el contento.

Por lo agradable —Feliz de estar en casa?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. —Yo amé París, pero estaba lista para regresar a casa.

Ella suspiró de nuevo cuando sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, suavemente pasando sus dedos por su cabello cepillándolo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió de nuevo, ahora totalmente vestido. Él frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Bella abrazada firmemente a Emmett. Ella pretendió ignorarlo, enfocándose en cambio en la televisión.

Él parecía batallar sobre si objetar o no su presencia. Ella miró de reojo cuando él la miró. Con un temblor ligero de su cabeza, él caminó hacia su cama.

Sintiéndose como si ella hubiera ganado esta ronda, ella se sonrió y se metió más profundamente bajo la colcha. Ella estaba cansada. Exhausta, realmente. Pero ella no quería perder su primera noche sola.

Ella podía sentir el latido del corazón de Emmett contra su espalda, y la aliviaba. La hacía sentirse segura.

Se sentía como casa.

Cuando ella se meneó más cerca en el resguardo de su cuerpo, su trasero se rozaba contra el uve de sus piernas. Por un momento, ella se detuvo. Entonces ella sintió la dureza contra la curva de su coxis.

Emmett debe de haber registrado que ella lo había notado, porque él se retiró lejos y rodó fuera de la cama. Ella sintió la pérdida de su cercanía y, por la primera vez, se arrepintió de la atracción entre ellos.

Emmett se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él con un golpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Edward observó los ojos de Bella cerrarse mientras se dormía. Su hermano permaneció en el baño después de haber salido quince minutos atrás.

Ella era dolorosamente bella. Le avergonzó que él no pudiera mirarla sin sentir una oleada de lujuria. Él pasó una mano por su cabello y se puso de pie, un hondo suspiro salió de él. Él jaló bruscamente sus mantas y con el control remoto apago la TV.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer él? Él se reclinó en la cama, dejando las mantas a sus pies. El año que ella había estado ausente había sido una bendición y una maldición todo al mismo tiempo.

Él la había añorado. Extrañando todo acerca de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, él se había sentido aliviado al no tener que afrontarla diariamente.

Él vio como Emmett salió caminando cautelosamente del cuarto de baño. Su hermano lanzo una mirada hacía la cama y se relajó al ver a Bella durmiendo.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?— exigió Edward en un tono bajo.

—Nada, — dijo Emmett con un gruñido. Edward arqueó la ceja.

Emmett suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Edward.

— No la puedo tocar sin ponerme duro, — admitió él.

—Entonces no la toques, joder, — dijo Edward, la cólera se notaba en su voz. Él aguantó y luego bajó la voz para no despertar a Bella. —¿Que es lo que esperabas? Estabas en la cama prácticamente encima de ella. Ella ya no es una niñita, Emmett. Esta mierda debe detenerse.

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron con irritación.

—No necesito una maldita lección de ti.

Tienes una idea lo duro que es no tocarla cuando ella está todo el tiempo cerca de mí,

¿Abrazándome, acurrucándose? Jesús. No era así antes de que ella se fuera. Nunca tuve un problema con su afecto, y estoy malditamente seguro que no quieres herir sus sentimientos ahora. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que va a entender lo que esta pasando?

No es su culpa haberse convertido en una mujer espectacular a la que no puedo mirar sin querer follarla.

Edward giró con sus puños cerrados con fuerza. —Cierra la maldita boca, Emmett.

Su áspero susurro se escucho como una explosión en el cuarto y ambos hombres miraron a Bella. Edward se inclinó más cerca de su hermano. "Te lo advierto.

Cálmate. Y mantente lejos de ella. No la trajimos a casa para ser nuestro juguete. Ella está estrictamente prohibida.

Emmett lo miró con una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa en sus ojos. ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Piensas que la irrespetaría de esa forma? Demonios, Edward, hemos estado encargándonos de ella por seis años. ¿Piensas honestamente que yo la lastimaría ?

Edward soplo con frustración. De ninguna forma iba admitir que tenía las mismas dificultades alrededor de Bella. De ninguna manera él le diría a Emmett que desde el regreso de Bella el estaba luchando con los mismos negros pensamientos que a él le habían plagado por años.

—No, hombre, yo no pienso nada de eso. Sé que la amas. Ambos la amamos. Por lo que vamos a mantenernos lejos de ella. Es nuestro trabajo cuidarla y ver que ella sea feliz.

—De acuerdo, — dijo Emmett. Pero aun cuando su hermano hablaba, él recorrió con la mirada a Bella, y Edwrad podría ver el hambre en sus ojos.

Joder, él la sentía también. Lo devoraba, pero su hambre había sido más larga. Ahora que ella había regresado, él estaba en llamas.

Los días que venían iban a ser lo más difícil que alguna vez hubiera afrontado.

Durmamos un poco, — dijo Edward cansadamente. "Tenemos un largo paseo en coche mañana. Tal vez deberías tomar su cuarto".

—Si, — masculló Emmett mientras se levantaba.

Él desapareció hacía el cuarto de al lado, dejando a Edwrad mirar la forma dormida de Bella, Su cabello castano, derramado sobre la almohada, y su cuerpo que se movía con su suave respiración. Ella había crecido, su figura de chica torpe había desarrollado las curvas y turgencias de una mujer exuberante.

Pero ella siempre había sido bella para él.

Incluso cuando ella era todo piernas y grandes ojos.

Él deseó arrastrar su dedo por su mejilla.

Él quiso saborear sus labios, queriendo saber si ella sabía tan bien como se veía.

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula hasta que sus dientes dolieron. Él era un lamentable bastardo. Él había jurado nunca tocar a Bella. No después de la forma ella había venido a él y a Emmett en primer lugar.

Él no podría tomar ese camino con ella de nuevo. Ella era demasiado joven, y ella necesitaba que alguien la cuidara, no que la follara.

Él comenzó a alejarse para no clavar los ojos en ella. Él apago el interruptor junto a la cama bañando el cuarto con la oscuridad. La mañana no podría venir lo suficientemente rápido.

Emmett entró en el cuarto contiguo, su mirada fija se dirigió primero hacía la cama vacía de Edward

Y luego a la cama donde Bella había dormido. Jesús. Él casi se devuelve al cuarto otra vez.

Ella yacía en la cama, todavía profundamente dormida, pero las cubiertas estaban enredadas en sus pies, dejando al descubierto sus piernas estiradas sobre la cama.

La vieja camisa de fútbol que ella traía puesta se había subido hasta sus muslos Él podía ver el lazo de su ropa interior.

Él cerró sus ojos y gimió. Caray. No se suponía que Bella viniera a casa toda crecida y exótica. Joder. ¿Ella no se veía así antes de irse? Seguramente él lo habría notado. El señor sabía que ella había pasado bastante tiempo alrededor de él.

Estaban unidos, él y Bella. Él siempre había sido su paño de lagrimas. Ella se había acurrucado en su cama más de una noche cuando el pasado había regresado para atormentarla a lo grande. Pero nunca, nunca reaccionó sexualmente con ella.

Ahora de repente él era una jodida hormona, y su pene había tomado control sobre su cerebro. Jesús. Él se sintió condenadamente traicionado. Él amó a esa niñita, y él estaba seguro que no la deseaba como todos los tipos que él había amenazado con matar a través de los años.

Él empezó a sentirse culpablemente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Edward salió de allí. Su hermano mayor lo miró curiosamente antes de tirar sus pertenencias en su maleta.

—Deberíamos ponernos en camino, — dijo Edward. "me gustaría estar en casa lo más pronto posible. Esme nos espera, y si la conozco, ella ha cocinado lo suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército por el regreso a casa de Bella".

Emmett inclinó la cabeza y tragó. —despertaré a Bella.

Él caminó hacía la cama, manteniendo sus ojos tan lejos de sus piernas desnudas como fuera posible.

—Yo lo haré, — lo interrumpió Edward, parándose frente de Emmett. —baja tú el equipaje al camioneta.

Emmett frunció el ceño con irritación. —No me trates como si fuera alguna clase de maldito violador, Edward. Yo fui honesto contigo, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a saltar sobre sus huesos a la primera oportunidad. Ahora quítate de en medio así la puedo levantar.

Edward levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y se marchó dando media vuelta.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de Bella. Él trato de tocar su pelo, dejando caer sus dedos sobre un mechon que estaba sobre su hombro. Él la sacudió amablemente.

—Bella, despiértate, cariño. Es hora de ir a casa.

Ella solo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Él sonrió y la sacudió otra vez.

—Venga, dormilona. Arriba y vámonos.

Ella se movió y sus ojos se abrieron con pero aun había sueño en ellos. Ella se quedó con la mirada hacía arriba mirándole y sonriéndole, y su pecho dio un vuelco.

—Buenos días, — susurró ella.

Él se inclino para besar su frente, como él había hecho un millón de veces en el pasado.

Pero ahora él se sentía estafado. Quería explorar sus labios.

—Levántate, Bella. Nos vamos a casa. Esme espera por ti.

Ella luchó para ponerse derecha, y él se bajo de la cama. Él no se detuvo por un segundo, sin saber realmente qué hacer para aliviar la tensión que él sentía. Luego él caminó hacía Edward y simplemente tomó las dos maletas que su hermano había cerrado.

—Las llevaré abajo, — dijo él rápidamente.

— Los esperare a los dos en el vestíbulo.

—Bella lo observó ir con una mezcla de dolor y confusión destruyendo su cerebro.

¿Estaba el evitándola? ella no había contado con esto. Ella sabía que seria difícil para ellos verla con nuevos ojos?,

¿Estarían ellos ahora incomodos con ella alrededor?

Ella no estaba lista para olvidarse de la relación que compartió con los dos hombres que la cuidaron durante los últimos seis años.

Los amaba, quería más que su protección.

Quería su amor. Oh, sabía que la amaban, pero quería que la amaran con un amor que la consumiera. La clase de amor que se da entre un hombre y una mujer, no la clase de amor que se le da una chica de dieciséis años de edad que vivía en las calles.

Ella contempló a Edward que la miró cautelosamente. La cautela en sus ojos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Él nunca había sido de trato fácil, pero él siempre había sido de ella. Su amigo

Y confidente. Su protector. A ella no le gustó la distancia que se había abierto entre ellos en el espacio de algunas horas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? preguntó suavemente.

Él negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

Ella miró hacia abajo, tratando de controlar el llanto de emoción que su rechazo causó.

El Edward que ella conocía nunca le habría vuelto la espalda como él justamente hizo. Dolía.

A través del cuarto, oyó a Edward gemir.

Entonces repentinamente él estaba frente de ella, atrayéndola a sus brazos.

—Lo siento, — pequeña.

La caricia hizo poco para confortarla. Ella lo contempló. — ¿Debería haberme quedado en París? —Contuvo la respiración, rezando para que él en realidad no quisiera eso. Si él no la quería… no había considerado esa posibilidad. ¿Qué sucedería si él estaba cansado de ser responsable de ella?

Él maldijo y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

—Mírame, Bella tu siempre tendrás una casa aquí. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella le estudió por un largo momento, buscando algo en sus ojos por algo de lo cual no estaba segura. ¿Me quieres aquí?

—Por supuesto que te quiero. No puedo creer que tengas que preguntar, Cariño, no sé que sucede contigo, pero nunca dudes que eres bienvenida en el rancho. Es tu casa.

Eso no cambiará. ¿Entiendes eso?

Ella se inclinó hacía él, sus manos seguían enmarcando su rostro, hasta que su frente toco la de él. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo. —Te he extrañado Edward. Sólo me siento como en mi casa cuando estoy contigo y Emmett.

Él se sentó allí un minuto pero luego lentamente se puso de pie, dejando caer sus manos de sus mejillas. —Emmett espera por nosotros. Ve y vístete. Voy al vestíbulo para cancelar la cuenta. Baja cuando estés lista.

Las millas se prolongaron sobre el paisaje del Arizona. La planicie era yerma, pero bella para ella. Bella se quedó con la mirada fija fuera de la ventana mientras la camioneta atravesaba la carretera. El sol estaba en lo alto y a pesar de estar a finales de mayo, el calor ya se había acomodado adentro.

Ella apoyó su frente contra el vidrio, ociosamente escuchando la conversación de dos hombres en la parte delantera de la camioneta.

Su mente estaba ocupada en recuerdos de la primera vez que ella había hecho este viaje.

Una asustada joven de dieciséis años de edad.

Sin idea de lo que el futuro le deparaba Desesperada por alejarse de las circunstancias de su pasado.

Ella cerró sus ojos, recordando esa noche en un bar de Phoenix cuando se había acercado a Edward, su garganta casi cerrada por el miedo. Ella le había hecho una proposición, sabiendo que la otra elección era ser lanzada de regreso a las calles. Cuando él la rechazo rotundamente ella lo miró aterrorizada, sabiendo que él era su última oportunidad.

Él le había exigido saber su edad mientras Emmett la observaba con horror. Ambos se veían disgustados por la forma cómo estaba vestida y el hecho de que ella les había ofrecido sexo. Ella le dijo a Edward que tenía diecinueve años de edad. Él la llamó mentirosa y exigió la verdad

Fue solo cuando vio al hombre que la observaba a través del cuarto, el hombre que había insistido en que se ganase el sustento iniciando esa noche, que ella se derrumbo en sollozos mientras Edward y Emmett clavaron los ojos en ella en un aturdido silencio.

Los hermanos la habían rodeado, y la sacaron a la fuerza del bar. Condujeron a un café cercano, la hicieron comer y exigieron toda la verdad.

Ella confeso que se había escapado de casa y había terminado en las calles de Phoenix.

Sin dinero, y sin ninguna forma de mantenerse. Había sido recogida por un cruel chulo que esperaba que se ganara el sustento prostituyéndose. Pero había fallado miserablemente. Esa noche había sido su última oportunidad.

Después de eso, no había habido ninguna pregunta. Los hermanos la condujeron directamente a su casa a su rancho, y contrataron a Esme como una figura materna/ama de llaves /señora de compañía y ellos nunca habían mirado atrás.

Y así empezó su vida en el Sweetwater Ranch.

Para evitar cualquier pregunta embarazosa en lo que se refería a por qué albergaban a una menor de edad, habían contratado a un tutor para ella, y ella había terminado la escuela secundaria en el rancho. Ella se había inscrito en los cursos de la universidad por Internet.

La vida en el rancho había sido buena, aun si fue algo aislada.

Los momentos de soledad y la inquietud la habían llevado a meterse en ocasiones en problemas. Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras se acordaba de todas las veces que había sido sacada del bar de Jacob por Jasper, el sheriff local y viejo amigo de Emmett y Edward, y llevada de regreso al rancho.

—Estás muy callada allá detrás, — pequeña.

Miro a Edward clavando los ojos en ella en el espejo retrovisor. Sonrió.

— Simplemente admirando el paisaje, — dijo ella. — Después de un año en París, es como verle por primera vez.

—Pronto llegaremos— dijo Emmett. —Has estado en tu propio mundo allá detrás y ni quiera te has dado cuenta que estamos a solo un par de millas del rancho

Ella se puso derecha para examinar el terreno, una chispa de excitación subió rápidamente por su columna vertebral. De seguro, estaban a una corta distancia de los diez mil acres que alojaban el Rancho Sweetwater.

— ¿Está Hombre Viejo rondando por allí aun? —preguntó Ella mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en medio lo dos hermanos.

Emmett se rió ahogadamente. "Si, el viejo bastardo está todavía vivito y coleando. Él debe tener seis años ahora. La última temporada él lució catorce puntos. Me gustaría anotarle por Boones Y Crockett —.

— ¡No iras a matarle!— exclamó ella.

Él se rió ahogadamente. —No cariño, nosotros no vamos a matar a tu mascota.

Queremos aparearlo

Tanto como sea posible. Él tiene grandes genes. Precisamente el tipo de ciervo por el que queremos se conozca a Sweetwater.

— ¿tuvieron una buena estación el año pasado?

—Sip, — interrumpió Edwrad.

"Registramos algunas cosechas en el libro. Clientes satisfechos. Unos pocos cazadores que regresan. Es todo lo que podamos pedir.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante mirando ansiosamente como la carretera se convertía en un sinuoso camino que llevaba al rancho.

Pasaron bajo un arco de hierro forjado que llevaba el nombre del rancho así como también El diseño intrincado que reflejaba los tatuajes en los brazos de Emmett y Edward.

Cuando llegaron al final, una mujer italiana y algo mayor se escapó de la casa, sus brazos ondeando locamente. Bella sonrío mientras permanecía en la puerta.

— ¡Mi niña, mi niña—! exclamó Esme mientras tomaba Bella en sus brazos. — Al fin esta en casa te he extrañado terriblemente mi niña.

Bella se abandonó al abrazo firme de la mujer que había sido su madre desde su llegada al rancho todos esos años atrás.

—Te he extrañado también, _mamma_.

— ¿Tu todavía puedes hablar Italiano, eh niña? O has estado entre los franceses por demasiado tiempo?

—Sí, _mamma_ — dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bueno, niña! vamos, vamos. Deja a los chicos traer tus cosas adentro. Tenemos mucho de que hablar debes contarme todo acerca de París. Oh, y los chicos te han dicho que mañana tenemos una fiesta, una celebración para darte la bienvenida a casa.

He estado cocinando toda la semana, niña.

Todos tus favoritos.

Bella se dejó jalar al interior con una sonrisa feliz en su cara. Ella había extrañado su casa en el último año. Extrañado la forma maternal en la que Esme la trataba como una gallina sobre protectora. Siempre pareció saber exactamente lo que Bella necesitaba, y ahora mismo, ella realmente necesitaba una madre.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras Bella bajaba sin ganas las escaleras se pasó un dedo por debajo de la delgada tira del bikini para suavizar con un dedo la piel. Las fiestas de Esme siempre implicaban un montón de comida y una fiesta de piscina. Si bien Bella no se metería en la piscina aunque su vida dependiera de ello, si tomaría el sol y observaría a los tíos hacer el indio.

Jacob ya había llegado, así como Seth y Paul. Su dormitorio tenías vistas al patio y a hurtadillas había echado un vistazo por la ventana y les vio a todos jugando en la piscina. El que todavía no había hecho acto de presencia era Edward.

Escrutinio la cocina y vio a Esme dirigirse hacia el patio. Cuando Esme miró hacía arriba y la divisó, inmediatamente empezó a farfullar en Italiano.

Bella se rió. — ¿_mamma_, que le pasa a mi bikini?

Esme la miró con enojo. —Chica, eso no es un bikini. Eso, eso, — farfulló.

—Sólo es una cuerda atada alrededor de tus partes íntimas. Ai yi yi, ¿Niña, estás intentando volver locos a los chicos?

—Sólo a dos de ellos, mamma.

Esme alzó las manos al aire y siguió farfullando.

Atacó con ferocidad la masa de pan que estaba amasando. —Estás jugando con fuego, niña. ¡Ya verás!

¿Qué te ha pasado? Nunca antes habías desfilado en minúsculos atuendos para volver locos a mis chicos.

Bella rodeo con sus brazos a Esme y le dio un fuerte abrazo. —Los quiero, mamma. Siempre los he querido. Pero ellos siempre me miran como si fuese una niña pequeña a no ser que haga algo drástico para que me tomen en cuenta.

Esme dejó caer la masa y se limpió las manos en el delantal, que estaban manchadas de harina antes de devolverle el abrazo a Bella. —Ten cuidado mi niña. Te quiero como si fueses mi propia hija. No quiero verte dañada. Si coqueteas con estos chicos, tienes que estar preparado para el resultado. Eso es todo lo que te digo ¿eh? Ten cuidado. —

Bella sonrió. —Lo tendré, mamma. Lo prometo. —

De nuevo abrazó a Esme. —Me siento feliz de estar otra vez en casa.

Esme le dio un empujoncito. —Yo también me siento feliz de que estés en casa. Ahora vete y diviértete. Ésta es tu fiesta. En un rato llevaré mas comida. Si conozco bien a éstos chicos ya no quedará nada.

Bella sonrió y se encamino rápidamente hacía el patio. Se quedó parada delante de las puertas de cristal, armándose de valor para salir. Esme tenía razón sobre una cosa. No se le podía calificar a las tiras del traje de baño como un bikini. Más bien un fino triangulo tapando los rizos entre sus piernas, el resto del traje de baño era una serie de cuerdas. Uno alrededor de su cintura y otro en la hendidura de su culo. Y su parte superior. Bien, tapaba sus pezones, y eso era todo que se podía decir.

Con un suspiro, abrió las puertas deslizantes y salió al sol. Mientras caminaba hacia las tumbonas que estaban alineadas al borde de la piscina, sus pies desnudos se sentían quemar sobre el asfalto del patio.

Un número de silbidos estallaron en el aire y sus mejillas se tensaron y ardieron. Miro furtivamente a un lado para ver a los hombres mirándola desde la piscina.

Aún sintiéndose algo avergonzada, le era imposible apartar la vista. Cuatro hombres ardientes empapados de agua, gotas resbalando sobre duros torsos. Maldita sea.

Tragó saliva cuando su mirada encontró a Emmett.

Su boca se secó. Su rebelde pelo negro caía flácido sobre sus hombros. El sol brillaba sobre su piel mojada, atrayendo la atención a sus resaltados músculos. Su pendiente le hacía quiños bajo la luz.

—Jesús, Bella, ¿Cuándo te convertiste en adulta?— gritó Jacob mientras se encaminaba hacía el borde de la piscina.

Ella sonrió y saludó con la mano, continuando su camino hacía la tumbona que estaba alejada unos metros.

—Venga entra, — le dijo Seth, gesticulando para que saltase a la piscina. Ella negó con la cabeza, un sudor frío formándose sobre su frente solo con

pensar en tirarse a los diez pies de profundidad de la piscina. —Solo voy a tomar el sol.

Se acomodó sobre la tumbona y empezó a frotar bronceador sobre la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Se frotaba con lentos, sensuales movimientos y al mismo tiempo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo.

Emmett la estaba observando, pero también los demás. Normalmente no era tan exhibicionista, pero le proporcionaba un leve placer la atención que le prestaban.

Finalmente se reclinó, cerrando los ojos para absorber el calor de los rayos del sol. En la distancia podría escuchar el chapoteo, las voces de los hombres.

Algo más tarde, sintió gotas frías sobre su estomago.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Emmett parado sobre ella, goteando agua de su pelo. La estaba mirando fijamente, su mirada bajando a su estomago.

—Bella, sabes que cuando vea eso Edward se preocupará mucho.

Ella arqueó una ceja y a continuación bajó la vista hacía su anillo en su ombligo. Jugueteó con el delgado aro de oro. ¿Piensas que no le va a gustar? le preguntó ingenuamente.

Emmett rió ahogadamente. —Sabes muy bien que le va a volver loco. Me echará a mi toda la culpa y dirá que soy una mala influencia.

— ¿A ti te gusta? le preguntó, devolviéndole la mirada.

Emmett tragó saliva y miró hacía otro lado. —Te sienta bien. Uh ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

Era obvio que se sentía incomodo. Sonrió un poco. —En Paris. Te eché de menos. Ponerme el piercing me recordaba a ti, — dijo quedamente.

Sus ojos se volvieron a fijarse en los de ella, fuego forjándose en sus profundidades. Antes de que él pudiese responder, ella rodó lentamente sobre su estomago.

—¿Te importaría desatar mi parte superior y frotar mi espalda con el bronceador? No quiero tener marcas de bronceado, — dijo ella.

Escuchó su brusca inhalación. Sintió sus ojos sobre su piel desnuda. Sus manos temblaban mientras desataba los tirantes y los dejo caer a su lado.

No supo como pudo aguantar no gemir con placer cuando sus grandes manos la frotaron suavemente.

Extendió aceite sobre sus hombros, bajando a la parte baja de su espalda. Ella contuvo el aliento. ¿Le tocaría el culo? Por favor, Díos, haz que la toque.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando su mano se acomodó sobre una nalga y después sobre la otra. Ahí se entretuvo menos tiempo, antes de levantarse con premura le aplico rápidamente el aceite.

—Gracias, — murmuró ella, su cara continuaba escondida entre sus brazos. Le escuchó alejarse y entonces oyó el chapuzón cuando se arrojó a la piscina.

Su contacto aún permanecía sobre su piel. Quemaba aún más fuerte que el sol que brillaba sobre ella.

A medida que el sol se ponía, ella flotaba lánguidamente entre el sueño y el despertar. Mientras que flotaba se aisló de los alejados ruidos. Entonces de pronto, su cuerpo se quedó bloqueado del sol. Una sombra cayó sobre ella.

Abrió un ojo y miró a la dirección del culpable de la obstrucción para ver a Edward parado sobre ella, un peligroso fulgor en sus ojos.

— ¿Maldita sea Isabella, que estás haciendo? Antes de que pudiera responder él extendió una toalla sobre su culo. — ¿Desde cuando tomas el sol desnuda?—

—No estoy desnuda, — murmuró ella.

Se inclinó para volver a atar sus tirantes. Cuando hubo terminado, ella volvió a darse la vuelta. Puso una mano sobre los ojos para protegerse del sol mientras le miraba.

— ¿Ves?— le desafió. —Estoy vestida.

—Si a eso le llamas estar vestida, — dijo con tono grave. — ¿Y qué demonios es ese anillo en el ombligo?

¿Te convenció Emmett para hacerlo?

Un estruendo de risas procedió de la piscina.

—Ves, te dije que me iba a culpar, — gritó Emmett.

— ¿No te gusta?— le preguntó a Edward.

—Por el amor de Díos, Isabella, no solías pasearte medio desnuda o hacerte innecesarios agujeros en tu cuerpo.

Hizo todo lo posible para que viera la diversión en su cara. —Ya no soy una niña pequeña, Edward. Ya soy una adulta. No puedes esperar que aparente para siempre ser una niña de dieciséis años.

Ambos sabían que se había equivocado a decir eso.

El se serenó, y ella desvió la vista, avergonzada por los recuerdos evocados por ambos.

—Simplemente ponte algo de ropa, — dijo brusco. —Toma. — Se quitó la camiseta y se la lanzó. —Ponte esto. Si no tienes cuidado te vas a quemar. —

Se le quedó mirando mientras caminaba al extremo más apartado de la piscina en donde Esme había dispuesto una mesa con tentempiés y bebidas. Las payasadas proseguían dentro de la piscina, y se preguntaba, cuanta conversación de ambos habían escuchado.

Estaba a punto de echar a un lado la camiseta de Edward e ignorar su orden cuando Seth salió por el borde de la piscina y echaba a andar en su dirección.

En vez de quedarse y hablar con ella tal como esperaba, él simplemente la cogió y la levantó de la tumbona. Él sonrió traviesamente.

—Ya es hora de entrar,dijo

él. Inmediatamente empezó a luchar. — ¡No!

Obviamente pensaba que estaba jugando porque ignoró el pánico en su voz y empezó a correr hacía la piscina. Ella se retorcía en sus brazos, desesperadamente intentando hacerle parar. Su pecho se le anudó, invadiéndole el atroz miedo con el que había vivido durante tanto tiempo.

Escuchó un grito en la distancia. Vio a Edward correr hacía ella, pero no les alcanzó a tiempo. Todo se movió a cámara lenta. Se dio cuenta que Emmett extendió una mano intentando parar a Seth. Escuchó el gruñido de ira de Edward.

Oh, Dios, esto no, no el agua. Ella gimoteó mientras Seth pegaba un salto en el aire. Parecían por un momento suspendidos en el aire, y entonces golpearon el agua, sus brazos aún fuertemente alrededor de ella.

Mientras el agua la consumía, se cerraba sobre su cabeza, empezó a luchar. Era vivir su peor temor de nuevo. El hombre empujándola bajo el agua, aterrorizándola, manteniéndola abajo hasta casi perder la conciencia sólo para tirar de ella para subirla a la superficie y empezar el calvario de nuevo.

Se hundieron hasta el fondo. Seth la seguía manteniéndola sujeta. No tenía ni idea de su miedo ¿y porque lo iba a saber? Su pecho se sentía a punto de explotar. La oscuridad la envolvía. Hizo un último esfuerzo para liberarse, para poder subir de alguna manera a la superficie. Para poder escapar de la pesadilla.

Justo cuando sabía que iba perder el conocimiento, fuertes manos la cogieron por la cintura y la izaron hacía arriba. Emmett. Rompieron la superficie, y ella se aferraba desesperadamente a su cuello. Pudo oír desesperados sollozos, notando que era ella misma que hacía esos terribles sonidos.

—Shhh, cariño, ya estas segura, — susurró Emmett en su oído mientras que ella se atragantaba y lloraba, tosiendo agua.

La mantuvo firmemente contra él mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pánico envolviéndola.

Emmett se hacía paso a través del agua, nadando con ella entre sus brazos mientras que ella se aferraba a su pecho. Cuando alcanzó la orilla, otro par de fuertes manos la sacó fuera del agua.

— ¿Bella, cariño estas bien?— Le preguntó Edward al oído mientras acunaba su mojado cuerpo.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloró más fuerte. El se puso rígido, sintiendo ira. Camino alrededor de la piscina hacía las puertas del patio. En la distancia escuchó a Emmett impartir una fuerte reprimenda.

— ¿Nunca jamás la vuelvas a tocar, me oyes?

Entonces ya no puedo escuchar ya que Edward cerró las puertas tras ellos. El aire acondicionado soplaba sobre ella, dejando su piel en carne de gallina. Se

estremeció contra él, no estaba segura si era más bien por miedo o por el frio.

La llevó arriba a su habitación. Una vez dentro la sentó, y siguió sujetándola mientras que bajaba sus pies.

—Quédate aquí mismo, cariño. Vuelvo enseguida con una toalla. Temblaba como una hoja, agarrando su cuerpo son sus manos.

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No podía liberarse de la prieta tensión en su pecho. Aún se sentía como si no pudiese respirar. Cogió aire, intentando aliviar el dolor.

Edward volvió y la envolvió con una caliente, esponjosa toalla. Entonces la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. La sentó sobre ella, teniendo cuidad de sobresaltarla. Ahí estaba, sentada, el extremo de la toalla cogida entre sus manos, muy prietamente como si fuese su vida.

—Bella — dijo Edward suavemente. —Cariño háblame. ¿Estás bien? Siento mucho que te pasara eso.

Te juró que voy a patear el culo a Seth.

Ella abrió la boca intentando decirle que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. Otro sollozo se le escapó y otro, y otro.

Edward juró bajo su aliento y la tomó entre sus brazos, sujetándola fuertemente mientras que la acunaba. Detrás de él, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Unos segundos después, escuchó como Esme y Emmett preguntaban por su bienestar.

A pesar de pedirle a Esme un sedante, Edward la seguía acunando. Bella hundió su cara en su robusto cuello. Se sentía tan ridícula. Hacía años que no necesitaba los tranquilizantes que el medico le había recetado para sus ataques de pánico.

Una cálida mano le acariciaba la espalda, y la cama se hundió detrás de ella al tomar asiento Emmett. Le beso la parte trasera de la cabeza y masajeaba sus hombros mientras se recostaba contra el pecho de Edward.

—Bella, lo siento tanto. Jamás quise que esto pasara.

Ella hipó suavemente bajo la oreja de Edward.

Entre los dos hombres que la habían cuidado se sentía tan segura. Era el único sitio en donde se sentía libre del terror del pasado

Inhaló el olor de Edward, extrayendo consuelo de su fuerza.

Lentamente, con mucho cuidado, Edward se echó para atrás hasta le pudo ver los ojos. Su mano acarició su mejilla y ahueco las manos sobre su barbilla, aguantándola mientras la estudiaba. Detrás de él, Emmett continuaba acariciando su espalda hasta que sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

—Bella, cariño han pasado muchos años. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que nos digas porque le tienes tanto miedo al agua?


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro

Bella se puso rígida mientras el temor se arrastró sobre sus hombros y se agarró firmemente a través de su garganta.

Tanto como Edward y Emmett conocían de las circunstancias de su pasado, ella no les había dicho todo. Ya sabían demasiado.

La vergüenza llenó su mente confusa, y ella intentó apartar la mirada, pero los dedos de Edward permanecieron firmes alrededor de su barbilla.

—Bella —Emmett dijo suavemente.

Edward aflojó su agarre, y Bella se volteó ligeramente para poder ver a Emmett.

Emmett tocó su mejilla con un dedo. —No tienes que decirnos nada que tú no quieras, pero necesitas para comprender que nada que tú digas nos hará pensar un poco menos de ti.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban completamente acuosos otra vez.

—Aquí, _la mia ragazza _—Esme dijo mientras ella entraba en la habitación llevando un vaso de agua. —Tengo tu píldora.

Mientras Edward tomaba el vaso de agua, Esme ahuyentó movimientos con sus manos.

—Ustedes muchachos váyanse ahora. Déjenme encargarme de Bella. Ella necesita descansar después de semejante desorden.

La meteré en la cama.

Edward le dio a Bella el vaso de agua y a regañadientes se levantó desde encima de la cama. Emmett besó la parte superior de su cabeza y también se par. Él deslizó una mano sobre su hombro y apretó confortantemente antes de que él y Edward caminaran hacia la entrada.

Ella los siguió con la mirada mientras salían antes de que Esme diera un paso frente a ella y la instara a tomar el sedante. Bella clavó los ojos en la diminuta píldora por un largo momento, repentinamente enojada.

Ella dobló sus dedos hasta formar un puño apretado alrededor del sedante, y entonces contempló a Esme.

—No la quiero, Esme.

La cara de Esme se suavizó en simpatía. —No hay vergüenza en tomarla, niña. Tú has hecho eso bien por tanto tiempo.

—Por lo que no la quiero Ahora, —Bella dijo. —No puedo – no puedo continuar descontrolándome por algo que ocurrió tantos años atrás.

Esme envolvió los brazos alrededor de Bella y la abrazó apretada. Ella acarició el pelo de Bella y lo hizo tranquilizando, ruidos maternales, la clase que hacía a Bella cerrar los ojos y absorber el abrazo como un drogadicto desesperado por una dosis.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, niña. Eres una buena chica, y tú has recorrido un largo camino desde esa asustada niña que esos chicos trajeron a casa hace seis años.

Bella sonrió contra del pecho de Esme . —Te amo, _m__a__m__ma_

Carmen se apartó y sonrió abajo en Jasmine. —Y yo te amo a ti, _ragazza__. _No eres menos mi hija de lo que serías si te hubiera dado a luz. Todo lo que me falta son las estrías.

Ahora, a la cama contigo. Necesitas descansar. No estas todavía muy despabilada de tu viaje.

Bella dejó a Esme preocuparse por ella mientras se quedó cambiada en una playera demasiado grande. Entonces ella se arrastró en la cama, y Esme levantó las cobijas hasta su cuello y dejó caer un beso cariñoso en su frente.

—El sueño apremia_,__ragazza _Si tú necesitas cualquier cosa sólo llámame, ¿está bien?

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Esme salía del cuarto, Bella permitió al sueño tirar de sus párpados para hacerse cargo. Ella se volteó y abrazó su almohada apretada contra su pecho, deseándose a sí misma relajarse y cederle al sopor del sueño.

Bella se despertó en un sudor frío. El aire fresco de la ventilación por encima de su cama sopló sobre su piel húmeda, y tembló. Por un momento, se arrepintió de no tomar el sedante. Su sueño había sido roto por imágenes atemorizantes. Recuerdos oscuros. Aun ahora, bien despierta, el nudo de miedo en su garganta se rehusaba a menguar.

Alguien había dejado la lámpara prendida en su baño y la puerta entreabierta para que un resplandor apenas perceptible brillara en su dormitorio. Mientras ella recorría la mirada hacia la ventana, vio que la noche desde hacía mucho tiempo había caído.

Sus oídos no recogieron ningún ruido dentro de la casa.

Sólo los débiles sonidos de la noche afuera de su ventana podían oírse.

Otro temblor asumió el control de su cuerpo. Ella no quería estar sola.

Ella no consideró un segundo su decisión mientras mecía sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama. Su camisón cayó abajo de sus caderas para la mitad de sus muslos mientras se paraba.

Ella salió de su cuarto y pisó suavemente abajo al vestíbulo por Emmett.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio su puerta cerrada y se preguntó por un momento si debería entrar o no. Él nunca había dormido con ella cerrada antes. De hecho, él siempre la había dejado abierta a propósito en caso de que ella entrara durante la noche.

Ella extendió su palma sobre la madera y se paró por un momento antes de finalmente girar la manija con su otra mano. El cuarto estaba obscuro, pero mientras abría la puerta más amplia, la luz de abajo del vestíbulo la iluminó lo suficiente para poder ver a Emmett en su cama.

Silenciosamente, se movió hacia adelante, parpadeando para ajustarse a la luz tenue. Mientras llegaba al borde de la cama, podía ver que Emmett estaba desnudo, las sabanas enredadas en sus pies.

Él estaba dormido sobre su espalda, un brazo sobre su cabeza, doblado debajo de su almohada. El otro brazo descansaba a través de su abdomen. Su mirada cayó más abajo. Tan pronto como se detuvo finalmente en su ingle, ella apartó culpablemente la mirada.

Ella no estaba aquí por alguna loca seducción. El pensamiento ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza. No debería haber venido para nada. Sólo haría las cosas más embarazosas de lo que ya eran.

Ella se alejó dando la vuelta, mordiéndose los labios para aplastar el estremecimiento traicionero.

—¿ Bella?—La voz soñolienta de Emmett la alcanzó, y ella se detuvo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, cuidadosa para mantener su mirada en una posición neutral. —Lo siento, —ella dijo. —Me iré.

Emmett miró hacia abajo como si justo percatándose de que estaba desnudo. Él juró y jaló bruscamente las sabanas hasta su cintura. Ella dio la vuelta otra vez y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No, no te vayas, Bella. Dame un minuto, ¿está bien?

Ella se detuvo, agarrada por la indecisión. Ella le oyó arrastrarse fuera de la cama, y cuando ella miró a hurtadillas alrededor, ella lo vio poniéndose encima un calzoncillo. Cuando terminó, él se estiró y encendió la pequeña lámpara junto a su cama. Entonces él caminó hacia ella y puso una mano en su brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bella?

Ella se sintió bastante estúpida cuando se rebajo a eso. Ella se había habido ido por un año, y antes de eso, habían sido meses desde que ella hubiera venido por última vez a su cuarto a mitad de la noche. Por supuesto que él no había esperado que ella viniera dentro de pronto y sin invitación. Ella no había pensado más allá de su necesidad por el consuelo, algo que él le había dado más veces de las que podría contar.

—No debería haber venido, —ella dijo quedamente. —No pensé.

Emmett la jaló hacia la cama. Él puso ambas manos en sus hombros y la derribó hasta que ella estaba sentada sobre el colchón. Entonces él se sentó al lado de ella.

—Por supuesto que deberías haber venido, —él regañó. —

No pensé. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que después de que lo que sucedió, tendrías problemas para dormir. ¿Hay algo que te pueda traerte?

Ella miró en él. ¿Cómo podría decir ella lo qué más necesitaba? —Sólo no quería estar sola, —ella dijo.

Él se movió encima hasta que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Empujó las cobijas abajo entonces palmeo el lugar al lado de él. Ella vaciló por un momento breve antes de subir despacio al lado de él. Ella se acomodó para estar de frente lejos de él.

Él se estiró abajo, jaló las cobijas y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Cuando ella se acurrucó atrás contra su pecho, él se apartó para que un lugar estrecho los separara. Ella lamentó la distancia inmediatamente. Ella supo por qué él lo había hecho, y en lugar de emocionarla como podría estar bajo otras circunstancias, su conciencia de ella reforzó la brecha que estaba abriéndose entre ellos. Una brecha que ella no estaba segura enteramente de que pudiera vencerla.

—Siento no haber podido detener a Seth, — él dijo. —He hecho condenadamente seguro que no ocurrirá de nuevo, sin embargo.

— No es tu error que sea semejante jodido desorden.

—Voltéate, — él mandó mientras tiraba de su cintura.

Sorprendida, ella se movió y rodó su cuerpo hasta que se enfrentaban el uno al otro. Él clavó fijamente los ojos en ella, y repentinamente ella deseó que él no hubiera encendido la lámpara. Costaba demasiado menos esfuerzo en la oscuridad cuando él no la podía ver.

—Sé que no hablamos de lo que sucedió hace seis años, y tal vez eso no sea algo bueno. Creo que nuestro silencio ha enviado los mensajes equivocados, haciéndote pensar que estamos avergonzados de ti de algún modo.

Cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, él la silenció con un dedo en sus labios.

—Edward y yo no hablamos de eso porque no queremos ponerte incómoda. Creo ahora, que podríamos habernos equivocado. Tal vez deberíamos haber hablado de eso un montón para que tú pudieras desahogarte y pudieras dejar de hacer hincapié en eso.

Ella lanzó sus ojos hacia abajo, incapaz de mantenerse clavando los ojos en él.

—Si no estás lista para hablar de eso, está bien, pero si tienes la noción de que

Edward y yo pensamos menos de ti, entonces necesitas sacar eso de tu cabeza rápido.

El silencio descendió entre ellos. Ella arriesgó otra mirada arriba en él para encontrarlo estudiándola, sus ojos suaves con comprensión.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?—Ella preguntó. —Yo... no quiero volver a mi cuarto.

Él acogió su cambio de conversación sin discusión. Él se inclinó y besó su frente, sólo se demoró un poco más tiempo de lo usual. Ella podía oírse contener su aliento mientras él se retiraba.

—Apagaré la luz, —él dijo, mientras se alejaba abruptamente.

Él se estiró y apagó la luz, sumergiendo el cuarto de nuevo en la oscuridad. Fue un momento antes de que ella débilmente pudiera distinguir sus facciones del resplandor estrecho inyectándose dentro de su entrada.

Ella se acomodó encima, dándole la espalda a él otra vez. Quería que él rodeara con el brazo su cintura como lo tuvo antes, pero él no se movió. Ella dejó salir un suspiro pequeño de decepción y clavó los ojos en la puerta.

Emmett escuchó su respiración dispareja, sabiendo que ella no estaba próxima a dormirse. Lo que estaba bien, porque no era como si él volviera a dormir en cualquier momento pronto.

Él quería tocarla, deseaba tocarla. No había nada más que él quisiera hacer que sujetarla en sus brazos y decirle que estaría bien. Quería hacer el amor con ella, explorar cada curva, besar su piel sedosa.

Él cerró los ojos, deseándose a sí mismo volver a dormir.

Pero su mente no cooperaba, y su maldito cuerpo seguro que no lo hacía tampoco. Cada músculo estaba doliendo más tirante que una serpiente de cascabel a punto de golpear. Si ella se quedara dormida, entonces al menos él podría levantarse, podría alejarse de la tentación.

Finalmente rodó lejos de ella, situándose de manera que su espalda daba a la de ella. Él clavó los ojos en la puerta del armario y mentalmente comenzó a reprender todas las razones por las que él no podría seguir este camino con Bella.

Él estaba bien dentro de su lista cuando él la sintió voltearse para mirar hacia su espalda.

— ¿Emmett?

Él se tensó. —Sí, ¿querida?

Ella vaciló por un momento. — ¿Recuerdas la noche en el bar? Eso consiguió su atención completa.

Él se estiró para encender la luz de nuevo entonces rodó de nuevo hasta que él la enfrentó. Ella lo miró con ojos inciertos.

—Recuerdo.

Ella se lamió los labios, y su mirada se lanzó lejos de su cara. Él no se movió, no respiró. Aunque él y Edward estaban bien conscientes de lo que había ocurrido en el bar y las razones detrás de eso, los acontecimientos que llevaron hasta eso eran demasiado un misterio. Bella nunca había hablado de eso, y nunca la habían presionado.

— El hombre que esperaba que yo me prostituyera, que trabajara para él … no estuve de acuerdo al principio. Estaba desesperada. No tenía lugar a donde ir. Ni dinero. Ni comida.

Pero la idea de venderme a los desconocidos para tener sexo

me asustó peor que el pensamiento de vivir afueras en las calles.

Así es que le dije no.

Emmett estudió su cara mientras la agonía se abría paso a través de su frente, arrugando sus cejas y encerrando el miedo en sus ojos. Él quería extender la mano y borrarlo, decirle a ella que nada alguna vez la amenazaría de nuevo.

—¿ Y qué hizo él?—Emmett apremió.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, y su respiración se volvió más errática. —Él me empujó en una bañera de agua caliente y me mantuvo abajo. Justo cuando pensé que seguramente me desmayaría, él me sacaba, me dejaba recobrar el aliento, y entonces volvía a hacer todo eso desde el principio.

Emmett cerró los ojos mientras cada solo músculo en su cuerpo se volvió rígido de cólera. ¡Maldito, hijo de puta!

—Él no se detendría hasta conseguir hacer lo que él quería.—Su voz se enganchó en un callado sollozo, y él sintió el sonido hasta su alma. —Tenía tal confusión, desquiciada, temerosa de que iba a morir. Habría accedido a cualquier cosa.

Ya no más capaz de abstenerse de tocarla, se estiró a través del espacio entre ellos y la jalo en sus brazos. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho, y él la podía sentir estremecerse en contra él.

—Es estúpido, lo sé, —ella dijo, su voz amortiguada por su cuerpo.

Él la dejó ir lo justo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar y para que él pudiera oírla más claramente.

—Ni siquiera tomaba baños después de eso. Todavía no lo hago. Si hay más que unas pulgadas de agua, la sola idea de eso envolviéndome

—Tú no tienes que darme explicaciones a mí, Bella. — él frotó las manos sobre su espalda, de arriba abajo, queriendo confortarla de cualquier modo posible. —El miedo es inexplicable, y no te culpo de tenerle terror al agua después de pasar a través de eso.

—Esa es sólo parte de mi pesadilla, — ella admitió.

Él tiró de las hebras de su pelo, moviéndolas de su cara y metiéndolas detrás de su oreja. — ¿Cuál es la otra parte?"

Ella lo contempló, los ojos brillando con no derramadas lágrimas. Entonces una se resbaló sobre el borde y bajo goteando su mejilla. Él quiso besarla fuera. Deseaba besar sus párpados. En lugar de eso, gentilmente limpió con el pulgar la humedad fuera y esperó a que continuara.

—Algunas veces pienso acerca de lo que hubiera ocurrido si no los hubiera encontrado a ti y a Edward en el bar esa noche.

Si hubiera sido alguien más.

Su voz se quebró y las últimas palabras salieron en una exhalación temblorosa. Ella abrió la boca en ademán de explicar más aún, pero ella tragó y apartó la mirada otra vez mientras otra lágrima se deslizó rápidamente abajo de su mejilla.

—Oh, bebé, —él dijo alrededor del dolor en su garganta.

Él ignoró la voz adentro que le advertía que guardara la distancia. Ignoró la idea de que él debería haberla enviado de regreso a su cama tan pronto como ella se había aparecido en su cuarto.

Corrió las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Él percibió su jadeo de sorpresa mientras él tocaba con sus labios a los de ella.

Dulce. Exótico. El calor líquido estalló entre ellos. Tanto como él había estado reventando de ganas de saborearla desde que ella lo había besado en el aeropuerto, nada lo había preparado para la realidad.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos, buscando, abriéndose para él. Él le dio una pasada sobre su lengua, y su intento inicial de reconfortarla voló fuera de la ventana mientras sus manos avanzaban reptando sobre su estómago hacia su pecho. Esto era más allá del consuelo. Él necesitaba, deseaba, dolía.

Cristo.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Ella confiaba en él. Ella dependía de él. Y todo en lo que él podía pensar en hacer era quitar su camisa y amar cada pulgada de su cuerpo delicioso.

Él se alejó, aspirando varios estabilizando alientos. Él deseó que su pulso se acomodara antes de que su corazón estallara directo fuera de su pecho. Estaba tan duro como una roca, un hecho que lo avergonzó. Jaló las sábanas para que su erección fuera disimulada por las sábanas para intentar y aliviar su incomodidad creciente.

—Bella, —él comenzó, esperando como infiernos distraer su atención lejos de su boca hinchada, porque era mucho más fácil de imaginarla cerca de su polla. —

¿Tú nunca pensaste en regresar a casa?

Él quiso retirar la pregunta. Fue estúpido. Pero fue la primera cosa que había salido de improviso en su búsqueda por cubrir el momento embarazoso. Ella le había dicho a él y a Edward lo suficiente para que supieran que su hogar no había sido un lugar feliz. ¿Pero seguramente no la habría impulsado a vivir en las calles?

La tristeza ensombreció sus ojos, opacándolos. —No tenía un hogar más ya.

Él se levantó su barbilla arriba, queriendo abrir la puerta más allá en su pasado. ¿Por qué no?

Ella suspiró y rodó fuera de sus brazos encima de su espalda. Se quedó con la mirada fija arriba en el cielo raso, una mirada distante para sus ojos. —Te dije que mi mamá murió.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza aunque él dudaba que ella lo viera.

— Creciendo, éramos sólo yo, mi mamá y mi hermano mayor. Él era diez años mayor así es que no estábamos en particular cercanos. Quiero decir que él cuidó de mí cuando era una niña, pero él se incorporó a las filas bien lejos de la escuela secundaria. Él y mi mamá se metieron en una terrible discusión sobre algún tipo con el que ella quería casarse, y así que él nunca se mantuvo en contacto.

—Después de eso, ella ni siquiera terminó con el tipo.

No me gustaba tampoco, pero sé que ella estaba sola. Entonces ella se enfermó. Cáncer. Ella murió en un plazo de tres meses del diagnóstico.

El pecho de Emmett se apretó ante la tristeza en la voz de Bella. — ¿Cuántos años tenías cuándo ella murió?—Él preguntó quedamente.

—Quince.

Él frunció el ceño pero no la interrumpió. Ella tenía dieciséis años cuando él y Edward la habían encontrado en el bar. ¿Qué había hecho ella en el año entre la muerte de su madre y entonces?

—Fui enviado a un hogar adoptivo. Los odié. Me odiaron.

Pasé a través de tres casas en cuestión de las semanas.

La última familia fue una auténtica ganadora. Tenían un hijo de veinte años, y papá e hijo pensaron que sería entretenido tener su juguete personal. Salí luego de tres días.

Emmett pone su mano en su cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre su pelo. Lo hizo enojar. Tan extremadamente enojado.

¿Qué pasaría si él y Edward no hubieran sido a los que Bella se acercara esa noche?

¿Estaría aún viva ahora? Un frío se arrastró sobre su piel ante la idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Él continuó acariciando a través de su pelo, esperando, sin querer empujarla.

—Conoces el resto, —ella dijo lentamente. —Era joven y estúpida. Pensé que podría lograrlo por mí misma. Sin lugar para ir pero sin lugar a quien volver de todos modos.

El silencio se estableció sobre ellos. Ella todavía se quedó con la mirada fija arriba en el cielo raso, aunque él sabía que ella estaba casi tan lejos de aquí como uno podría llegar. Él no la quería sufriendo, no quería que esos recuerdos dolorosos le hicieran tanto daño. Él quería hacerlo mejorar, pero no sabía cómo.

Finalmente, ella volteó la cabeza hasta que lo miraba. La tristeza profunda se registró en su mirada. —La extraño,—ella dijo simplemente.

—¿A tu mamá?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Nunca tuvimos mucho, pero ella siempre se aseguró de que tuviera suficiente.

—Lo siento, querida.

Ella sonrió entonces y se estiró para poner su mano en su mejilla. —Me alegro de estar en casa. Yo los extrañaba a ti y a Edward. Y a Esme.

—Te extrañamos también.

Ella bostezó y bajó su mano de su cara para reprimir el sonido. Él sujetó la oportunidad con ambas manos.

— Duerme un poco, Bella. que ha sido un largo día.

Él se inclinó y besó su frente como si ese gesto simple reemplazara el hecho de que él había devorado sus labios apenas momentos antes. Él no podía olvidarlo, pero él podía esperar que ella lo hiciera.

Ella clavó los ojos en él por un largo momento entonces lentamente asintió. Él alcanzó la lámpara y sumergió el cuarto en la oscuridad otra vez. Cuando él se volvió a ella, ella se rodo entonces prontamente se acurruco en su pecho. Él casi gimió de frustración.

— ¿ Emmett?

Él suspiró. —Sí, ¿querida?

—Te amo.

Las palabras le hicieron cosas extrañas a él. Ella lo había dicho antes. Siempre había sido cariñosa con él. Pero él nunca lo había tomado en serio. Nunca había tenido un problema por devolver las palabras. Siempre habían rodado sin esfuerzo alguno fuera de sus labios, pero ahora se adhirieron dentro de su garganta como si al decirlas cambiara el curso de su relación entera.

Él curvó su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se acurrucaba más profundo en su abrazo. Ella pareció estar bien.

¿Y quién diantres necesitaba dormir de cualquier manera?

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

harpohe1989

Monse

Seiya-Moon2 


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

Edward salió de la cama aun más temprano de lo usual. No estaba muy ligero aún, y él había planeado un día ocupado.

Se suponía que él se encontraría con el biólogo de fauna silvestre para desayunar luego sacarlo sobre el cuadrante del noreste para mirar las áreas que él había seleccionado para los planes de alimento.

Él se dio una ducha rápidamente, su mente ocupada con Bella en lugar de su próxima reunión. Él odiaba lo que le sucedió a ella ayer. A él no le gustaba verla asustado. Le recordaba demasiado la forma en que él la había visto primero. Los grandes ojos llenos de miedo, viéndose cada pizca de sus dieciséis años en lugar de los diecinueve que ella había proclamado.

Si no hubiera sido tan importante llevarla lejos de Arizona y del hombre controlándola, entonces él hubiera seguido la pista del hijo de puta y golpear la mierda que alguna vez hubiera amado fuera de él.

Él se secó con la toalla y se puso pantalones vaqueros y una playera. Él no tuvo que irse por otra media hora, pero quería verificar a Bella. Hasta ahora su regreso a casa no había sido exactamente muy fácil.

Su puerta estaba parcialmente abierta, si bien ella nunca había dormido con ella cerrada. Él se acercó y entró, su mirada buscando su cama. Frunció el ceño cuando la encontró vacía. La luz de su cuarto de baño estaba encendida, pero él no podía escuchar cualquier sonido de adentro. Él volvió a caminar y vaciló afuera de la puerta abierta.

— ¿Bella?

Cuando él no recibió respuesta, miró con atención alrededor de la puerta pero ella no estaba allí tampoco.

Tal vez ella estaba abajo en la cocina con Esme.

Él salió caminando de su cuarto y echó a andar por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras. Cuando pasaba el cuarto de Emmett, se detuvo, inseguro de por que. La puerta de su hermano estaba abierta unas pocas pulgadas, así es que Edward estiró su mano y empujó ligeramente. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la manija mientras él caminaba adentro del marco.

Bella yacía en los brazos de Emmett, sonaba dormida. Su espalda estaba curvada en su pecho, y Emmett tenía un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura. Un zumbido furioso comenzó en las orejas de Edward.

Él apretó su mandíbula hasta la maldita cercanía de quebrar sus dientes.

¿Qué jodido estaba Emmett pensando, y más importante aún, exactamente qué diablos había ocurrido anoche?

Lucían como dos amantes curvados apretadamente alrededor uno del otro. No importaba que Bella estuviera vestida. Todo lo que Edward vio fue la intimidad entre lo dos.

Como si sintiera la mirada furiosa acalorada de Edward y la furia ondulara fuera de sus hombros, Emmett agitó y abrió sus ojos. Los dos hermanos se clavaron los ojos en cada quien, la cabeza de Emmett visible sobre el hombro de Bella.

Edward sacudió con fuerza su pulgar sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta.

— Quiero hablarte. Ahora, — él dijo en una voz lo suficientemente baja para no despertar a Bella.

Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon, pero él cuidadosamente se liberó a sí mismo de la cama y con gentileza entremetió los cobertores alrededor de la forma durmiente de Bella. Ella se movió por un momento, pero suspiró y se acurrucó de vuelta en su almohada.

Emmett pisó suavemente a través del cuartohacia Edward, sin molestarse en

coger una playera. Edward se dio la vuelta y caminó afuera al vestíbulo, dejando a Emmett seguirlo.

Tan pronto como alcanzaron las escaleras, Edward se volvió contra de Emmett. —

¿qué lo jodido es lo que piensas que estás haciendo? Él demandó a través de dientes apretados.

La expresión de Emmett se oscureció, y él no retrocedió abajo una pulgada. — Tú puedes empujar el discurso de hermano mayor bien arriba de tu culo, Edward. No necesito una jodida niñera, y estoy endemoniadamente seguro de que no te necesito alrededor posando como mi maldita conciencia.

Esme zapateo arriba de las escaleras, las manos sobre sus caderas. Ella inmovilizó a ambos hombres con una mirada de no —jodas —conmigo poco antes de que ella los llevara a ambos hacia el deber.

— Bella trata de dormir, y ustedes muchachos están justo afuera del dormitorio discutiendo como dos niños de dos años. Si ustedes quieren continuar, entonces háganlo abajo. ¡De preferencia afuera!

Edward aspiró en una respiración airada. —Lo siento, Esme, — él dijo abruptamente. Luego apuntó a Emmett. — Afuera. No hemos terminado.

— ¿Sabes qué? Lo hicimos. No tengo una maldita cosa que decirte. no sé lo cual es tu jodido problema. Sospecho que lo sé, pero eso es asunto tuyo, no mío.

Él se dio la vuelta y caminó impetuosamente de regreso a su dormitorio.

Edward recorrió con la mirada a Esme que clavaba los ojos en él, un ceño fruncido de desaprobación arruinando los usualmente cálidos rasgos.

—Ustedes muchachos van a ahuyentarla, — ella regañó. —Ahora no es el momento para estar empujándola. Ella es muy frágil ahora mismo.

Necesita a ambos. Ambos son importantes para ella.

La culpabilidad corrió como un maldito inodoro a través de él. — Tienes razón, — él dijo quedamente. —Ella no necesita esto.

Esme asintió con la cabeza aprobadoramente entonces se volteó y volvió a caminar abajo de las escaleras. Edward la observo irse, la confusión culpable destruyendo su mente.

Él no estaba completamente seguro de que la visión de Bella en la cama de Emmett, en sus brazos, lo sorprendiera. No era como si fuera algo nuevo.

Bella había pasado bastante tiempo en la cama de Emmett. Si Edward fuera honesto, entonces admitiría que él resentía la cercanía de Bella y Emmett.

Emmett era a quién ella acudía cuando estaba asustada y sola.

Pero ahora, en ese resentimiento había algo más. Se sentía muchísimo como celos, y el no quería ir por ese camino. Sus manos temblaron y él dobló sus dedos en puños para controlar el temblor.

¿Había anoche necesitado más consuelo Bella?

Algo que él sabía era que Emmett se lo había dado en el pasado. Sabía que Emmett se sentía atraído por ella, pero había cruzado la línea?

¿Y por qué la idea le molestaba tan endemoniadamente?

_P__o__r__q__u__e__t__ú__l__a__q__ui__eres,__a__s__n__o es__t__ú__pid__o__.__L__a__q__ui__eres__ta__n__t__o__q__u__e__n__o__p__u__edes__ver__dere__c__ho__y__t__e disg__u__s__t__a__muc__ho __q__u__e__el__l__a__p__u__diera__q__u__erer__a__Emmett __y__n__o__a__t__i__._

Ahora que él había trazado las líneas, tenía sentido. Era retorcido. No era algo que ni siquiera él entretener, pero allí estaba, mirándolo a la cara como a un amante agraviado.

Él empujó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Mientras pasaba la cocina él masculló para Esme que iba a su reunión con el biólogo de fauna silvestre.

Bella se despertó, esperando el calor del cuerpo de Emmett. Pero su espalda se sintió extrañamente fría, y el espacio detrás de ella estaba desierto. La almohada que ella mantuvo en su pecho era un pobre substituto, y ella la arrojó lejos.

Su primer instinto fue acurrucarse más profundo en los cobertores, pegar el olor de Emmett a ella más tiempo. No tenía deseos de levantarse, enfrentar el día, pero con el nuevo día también llego una comprensión importuna.

Ella había cometido un gran error.

Tal vez ella lo había sabido en el momento. Y tal vez en ese momento no le había importado mientras ella estaba buscando el consuelo de Emmett. Pero al volver a una práctica que era indicativa de una Bella mucho más joven, ella había perdido cualquier progreso en su búsqueda para hacer que Edward y Emmett la vieran como algo más que una chica asustada de dieciséis años.

Con un suspiro triste, ella salió de cama y se apresuró regresar a su cuarto. Era hora para que ella levantarse jodidamente arriba y asumir el control de su destino. Era tiempo de permitirle a su pasado dictarle a ella cada acción y la reacción.

Seria difícil convencer a los dos hombres que amaba que ella era una mujer completamente adulta cuando persistía en lanzarlos al papel de protectores.

Ella maldijo el derretimiento del día previo.

Maldijo el hecho de que sus miedos todavía la controlaran. Ella sería sólo el producto de su pasado si se permitía serlo. Ella era mucho más que eso, y su año lejos del rancho se lo había demostrado. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentar a esa mujer al mundo.

Ella sabía que Emmett había sentido la conexión tangible entre ellos anoche. Iba más allá de su relación cariñosa que habían formado por años. Ella lo sabía.

Él lo sabía. Pero él se había apartado, y con razón.

Ella entró en la ducha, determinada a lavar fuera a la chica quien ella había sido por tanto tiempo. Nada podría lastimarla aquí. Las únicas personas aquí que tenían la virtud de lastimarla

Serían Edward y Emmett, y ella dudaba que ellos lo supieran siquiera.

Después de su ducha, ella se vistió en shorts cortados de vaqueros y una playera tanque. Ella no perdió el tiempo con los zapatos y se dirigió escalera abajo. Ella podía oír a Esme moviéndose alrededor en la cocina y supo que debería ir a comprobar adentro. Esme debía estar preocupada.

En lugar de eso, ella se encontró afuera en el patio de atrás, dando un paso más cerca al borde de la piscina.

Ella se quedó con la mirada en el agua azul brillante, maravillándose del hecho que algo tan bello y tranquilo podría evocar semejante terror.

Fascinada por el brillo del sol reflejado afuera de los remolinos iridiscentes, ella se arrodilló abajo, agarrando la cornisa de concreto con ambas manos.

_¿P__u__edes__respir__a__r__ba__j__o__el__a__g__u__a__,__perr__a__?_

Su risa sonó en sus oídos, de repente indulgente mientras él empujaba su cabeza debajo del agua. Llenaba sus orejas, su boca, su nariz.

Su mano agarró su pelo y jaló bruscamente hacia arriba, justo cuando ella pensó que sus pulmones explotarían. Ella jadeó por aire, ahogándose mientras tosía agua.

_¿__C__a__m__b__i__a__s__t__e__d__e__i__d__e__a__y__a__?__Te__n__g__o__tod__a__l__a__n__o__c__h__e__.__D__e__un__a__u__ot__ra__m__a__n__er__a__,__h__a__r__á__s__c__o__m__o__t__e__he_ _d__ic__h__o__._

Bella se estremeció y cerró sus ojos para impedir los recuerdos. Cada respiración entró en boqueadas superficiales. Su pecho se levantó y bajó en rápido descenso mientras ella luchaba contra su pánico.

Cálmate, ella se obligó a sí misma a bajar los ojos a las profundidades del agua de la piscina. Ella podría verse debajo de la superficie plácida, peleando por su vida. Podía ver la mano sujetándola debajo y oír la risa burlona sonando en sus oídos.

— No más, — ella murmuró. —No más.

Nunca más. — Sus dedos ahondaron en el costado de la piscina mientras su cólera se fortaleció y se hinchó dentro de su pecho.

Tanta furia, suprimida por tantos años. Por tanto tiempo ella había considerado que tal vez en cierta forma se había merecido eso, pero ahora ella tenía tal furia dentro de ella. Ella deseaba envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello del bastardo. Allí estaba sin mencionar cuántas chicas jóvenes a las cuales él había depredado. ¿Cuántas había estado forzando a una vida de esclavitud sexual por él? Ella había tenido suerte.

Un giro extraño del destino la había arrojado en el camino de Edward y Emmett, un hecho por el que ella estaría eternamente agradecida, pero hubo otras que no habían sido tan afortunadas. ¿Dónde estaban ellas ahora?

Ninguna lágrima la amenazaría en este día. Ella estaba demasiada endemoniadamente furiosa. Y en ese arranque de furia, una oleada de rebelión brotó y supuró como una úlcera infectada.

Se puso de pie y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión acerca de su decisión, ella se metió en el agua.

Estaba fría. Una sacudida para su sistema.

Aunque ella había saltado al extremo poco profundo, sus pies se deslizaron en el fondo, y ella se hundió debajo de la superficie. El pánico golpeó a su firmeza a la cara, y ella casi inhaló mientras se peleaba por recobrar sus pies debajo de ella. Cuando finalmente se enderezó y consiguió su cabeza arriba del agua, ella estaba jadeando. Su pulso golpeaba, y la adrenalina rasgó a través de su sistema.

Cada instinto le gritaba para salir del infierno del agua, y por un momento, ella se quedó quieta, incapaz de procesar exactamente cómo iba a alcanzar las escaleras. A ella no le podría parecer hacer sus piernas funcionar. Sus brazos se agitaron violentamente e inefectivamente, salpicando la superficie como una gaviota herida.

Ella cerró los ojos y deseó que el terror se desvaneciera. _A__lc__a__n__z__a__u__n__a__s__i__d__e__r__o__._Si ella se pudiera abofetear a sí misma, entonces lo haría, pero ella no parecía poder hacer a sus brazos cooperar de cualquier modo.

Allí ella se levantó, en medio de cuatro pies de agua, completamente impotente para hacer cualquier cosa excepto temblar en la brisa. Ella se rió de la absurdidad, y entonces ella se sobresaltó por el sonido estridente.

— Camina, qué tonta eres. Vadea encima hacia las escaleras, — ella rechinó fuera.

Su garganta pareció cerrarse adentro de ella, en reminiscencia de cómo sentía ella debajo del agua, los pulmones quemándose, segundos tomando una respiración enorme sólo para tener el agua entrando rápidamente.

Ella escuchó un chillido. Esme. Después ella oyó el golpeteo de pisadas.

¿Había dejado la puerta del patio abierta?

— ¡Bella ! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Edward demandó.

Ella levantó la vista para verlo cargando hacia el costado de la piscina, viéndose como si fuera a entrar de un salto tras ella. Ella rió nerviosamente. Ella no podía ayudar. Sonaba tensa, débil y teñida de histeria. Pero la idea de Edward saltando para salvarla cuando ella estaba parada en cuatro pies de agua parecía ridícula.

—Bella, cariño, sal de la piscina, — él dijo en un más tono tranquilizador.

— Ven sobre las escaleras.

Ella miró hacia abajo como esperando que sus piernas cooperaran. Sus pies nadaron adentro y afuera de su visión mientras el agua se arremolinaba y brillaba.

Ella estaba en el agua. Y no estaba enloqueciendo. De acuerdo, puede ser que un poco, pero ella lo había hecho sin completamente perder el juicio.

—Bella , — él dijo en un tono más firme. —

Querida, necesitas salir del agua ahora

.

¿Temía él que ella fuera a lanzarse al extremo profundo? Poca probabilidad de eso. Ella casi se rió nerviosamente otra vez. Ella no tenía deseos de morir.

Cuando ella volvió a mirar arriba hacia él otra vez, él trataba de alcanzar su camisa. ¿Estaba él viniendo tras ella? Ella frunció el ceño, recordando su auto — discurso de más temprano. Ella no necesitaba ser salvada, maldita sea. No, ella se salvaría a si misma esta vez.

Ella giró y forzó un pie en frente del otro.

Escuchó un siseo mientras Edward aspiraba en su respiración. Ella volvió a mirar hacia él, conectándose con su mirada. Su mirada preocupada.

— Puedo hacer esto, — ella dijo quedamente.

La preocupación disminuyó, y sus facciones visiblemente se relajaron. Ella ojeó las escaleras, aparentemente a una milla de distancia. Entonces se obligó a dar otro paso adelante. El agua se deslizó fácilmente sobre su piel, arrastrando un poco, lo que añadió otra capa de pánico.

Pero ella había decidido que esta vez ganaría. Ella arrastró sus dedos a través de la superficie brillante. Trajo ambas manos delante de ella para ahuecar un puñado de agua. Ella empujó hacia arriba, agua fluyendo sobre sus dedos mientras ella levantaba sus manos. Abrió las manos y dejó caer el agua con un ligero chapoteo.

El agua no era su enemiga. Ella lo era.

Ella mordió su labio y se esforzó los últimos pocos pies. Mientras ella extendía la mano para agarrar la barandilla, Edward agarró su muñeca. Él la sacó del agua y la colocó sobre suelo en el concreto caliente.

En un instante, ella se encontró envuelta en sus brazos. Él la sujetó tan apretada contra su pecho, que por un momento, ella no pudo respirar.

—Nunca me asustes así de nuevo, —él dijo brusco.

Ella sonrió y se relajó en sus brazos. Lo había hecho. Lo había sobrevivido. Había dado miedo como el infierno, pero ella se sintió más ligera. Como si se hubiera despojado de un peso insoportable. Su acto de desafío le dio a ella una libertad que no había sentido en largos años.

Edward la alejó. Sus pantalones vaqueros y su playera estaban mojados, lo que le recordó a ella que había entrado de un salto completamente vestida. Ella recorrió la mirada abajo a su cuerpo que chorreaba agua en el delgado top tanque pegándose a su cuerpo, delineando cada curva y bulto. La sombra oscura de sus pezones era visible, y ella podía sentir su mirada barriendo de arriba abajo por su pecho.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando? — Él agarró sus hombros y le dio una pequeña sacudida. Su miedo evidentemente se había desvanecido, y ahora el enojo lo había reemplazado.

Ella clavó los ojos sin pestañear a él. Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con mal disimulada furia. Y miedo.

—Lo siento si te asusté, — ella murmuró. — Pero tuve que hacerlo. Estoy cansada de dejarlo ganar.

— _¡__Ragazza! _— Esme gritó mientras ella apresuraba a través del patio, una toalla larga ondulando en su vuelta a la sensatez. —Te haz ido de _pazzo__?_

En algunos movimientos rápidos, Bella estaba completamente envuelta en la toalla grande, y Esme igual de rápidamente custodiando su espalda hacia las puertas corredizas de vidrio, cloqueando el camino entero.

Bella arriesgó una mirada sobre su hombro mientras ella entraba. Edward estaba todavía de pie allí, su camisa húmeda pegándose a su pecho duro. Su mirada se trabó con la de ella, y su expresión se volvió amenazante.

—Un nuevo comienzo, — Bella susurró. — no puedo ser esa niñita más ya.

— ¿Qué dijiste, _Ragazza!?_

Bella sacudió la cabeza. — Nada, _Mamma__._

Absolutamente Nada.

— Ve arriba y ponte algo de ropa seca. Luego regresa abajo para que pueda alimentarte.

Bella sonrió, pero obedeció. Ella caminó para las escaleras y caminó con pesadez lentamente arriba, un sentido de victoria relampagueando brillantemente en su mente.

* * *

**loca -pazzo**

**Nina - ragazza**

**Mamacita - Mamma**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Seiya-Moon2

Lupin410


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Seis

Edward no se tomó la molestia de ir arriba a cambiarse de ropa. Se secarían rápidamente. Aunque se suponía que el se encontraría al biólogo de fauna silvestre afuera sobre el cien norte, él fue en busca de Emmett en lugar de eso.

Dios todopoderoso, cuándo él había entrado a la casa después de su reunión desayuno y escuchó el chillido de Esme y luego vio donde estaba Bella, él soltó un juramento cerca de tener un ataque al corazón. Él supo que el incidente de tuvo un profundo efecto en Bella, pero ahora se pregunto justo qué tan profundamente ella estaba lastimada.

Encontró a Emmett en el cobertizo de útiles proveyendo de gas a los vehículos de cuatro ruedas. Él no perdió el tiempo saludando. Él fue directamente al punto.

— ¿Por qué jodido quedaste con Bella anoche?—

Él demandó.

Emmett se puso rígido y se dio la vuelta, su expresión glacial.

Edward detuvo su mano. —No quiero decir físicamente. Quiero saber lo que sucedió para enviarla a tu cuarto. ¿Estaba molesta? Ella habló contigo?

Emmett dobló sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra el vehículo de cuatro ruedas. —

¿Que quieres saber?

Edward relató lo qué justo había ocurrido. —

Ella dijo que estaba cansada de que él ganara, y no sé lo que lo jodidamente eso significa. Pero pensé que tú podrías saberlo.

La mano de Emmett se apretó con fuerza y se aflojo. Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, y la cólera rodó fuera de él en ondas. —Hijo de puta, — él masculló.

—¿Qué?— Edward demandó.

Mientras Edward escuchó a Emmett relatar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, su mandíbula se puso más apretada y más apretada hasta que su cuello entero dolía.

Emmett corrió una mano a través de su pelo y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Ella realmente salto dentro de la piscina?

Edward asintió torvamente. —Si, lo hizo.

Asusto la mierda fuera de mí. Ella sólo no se veía completamente allí. Quiero decir que ella estaba allí, en la piscina, pero no se veía o actuaba como si tuviera un indicio de en donde estaba realmente.

—Tomó un montón de agallas a hacer lo que ella hizo, — Emmett dijo quedamente. —Tú sabes lo aterrorizada que está del agua.

—Si, lo sé.

Clavaron los ojos uno en el otro por un largo momento. Había bastante sin decir, pero Edward no quería acosarle algo más allá. Lo último que quería era que Bella se convirtiera en una manzana de la discordia entre ellos.

— Tengo que ir a encontrar a Jasper, —Edward dijo finalmente. — Creo que le preguntaré a Bella si quiere ir. Podría hacerle bien salir por algún rato.

Emmett asintió de acuerdo, pero clavó los ojos en Edward demasiado intuitivamente para su comodidad.

Edward caminó a grandes pasos fuera del cobertizo y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Cuando entró en la cocina, encontró a Esme gravitando sobre Bella mientras ella comía.

— Me dirijo afuera al cien norte para encontrar a Jasper. ¿Quieres ir?— Él preguntó.

Bella lo miró, sus ojos careciendo de las obsesivas sombras de más temprano. Estaban brillantes y claros. Brillando en un verde luminoso.

— ¿Tengo tiempo de correr arriba y conseguir mi cámara?

Él asintió. — Por supuesto. Y de terminar de desayunar. Esperaré.

Bella engulló el resto de su comida y empujón su plato adelante. Le dio a Esme un abrazo rápido y luego se apresuró arriba para recuperar su cámara.

Edward no estaba evitándola enteramente.

Concedido que él solía extender invitaciones regulares como esta, y ella solía ir enseguida tras de él como un perrito enfermo de amor, pero sabía que él estaba viéndola en forma diferente. Él nunca parecía tan incómodo alrededor de ella.

Consiguió el estuche de la cámara entonces se arrastró dentro de unos pantalones tejanos y botas de excursionismo que eran más adecuadas para el terreno que sus pantalones cortos y sandalias. Regresó rápidamente escaleras abajo para encontrar a Edward esperándola en la puerta de la cochera.

— ¿Estás lista?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, una oleada de excitación atravesando a toda velocidad sus venas ante la idea de pasar el día con él.

Se subieron a su camioneta de tracción en las cuatro ruedas y se dirigieron abajo a uno de los muchos caminos de tierra que cruzaban la propiedad del rancho.

La tierra era bella y árida. Seca. Rocosa. Pocos árboles punteaban el polvoriento paisaje, pero había bastante maleza y cactus.

Sweetwater Creek era apenas un riachuelo cuando forjaron el banco casi seco. Después de una lluvia, el agua a menudo inundaría los bancos y correría furiosa y desbordada por algunos días

Antes de rápidamente disiparse.

Las liebres delante, así como también algunos conejos espantados por la camioneta, se disparaban atrás y adelante sobre la carretera. Mientras Bella contemplaba fuera de su ventana, vio a una manada pequeña de ciervos negros serpenteando entre la maleza.

Ella se volteó a Edward. — ¿Tenemos más ahora?

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. — Sí, yo diría uno o dos más salieron de la cerca de Lark este otoño pasado. Han estado proliferando, y ahora tenemos una pequeña población.

— ¿No permites que sean cazados o si?

Edwrad negó con la cabeza. — No. Los dejamos ser.

Nunca hemos deseado meternos con los exóticos, y no tengo la intención de empezar ahora.

Bella sonrió. — Apuesto a que el viejo Lark estaba en condiciones de ser atado cuando perdió más de su manada por nosotros.

Edward sonrió abiertamente en respuesta a ella. Era la primera vez él se había visto verdaderamente relajado alrededor de ella desde que había llegado de regreso a casa. — Él quiso dejarse caer de visita con un arma de tranquilizante, dispararles y acarrearlos de regreso. Le dije si atrapaba su culo en nuestra propiedad, llenaría su pellejo gordo de plomo.

Bella se rió ahogadamente. Lark era un asno obstinado, pomposo de primer orden. Su idea de cazar era guiar a un animal vendado y cojeando delante de un ciervo parado y dejar al cazador disparar sin parar.

— ¿Para qué te encontraras con Jasper?— Ella preguntó.

— Planto la cien norte. Colocando su advertencia sobre el trazado y tipos de comida. Hemos logrado mantener a nuestra manada saludable y libre de enfermedades, y le doy crédito a él con una buena cantidad de eso.

— ¿Harás una reservación para esto otoño?

— Casi, —él dijo. —Tenemos algunas semanas abiertas a finales de la estación, pero espero que se llenaran más cerca de la temporada de caza.

— ¡Oh, mira!— Ella exclamó. —

Detente, ¿lo harás?

Edward pisó de golpe en los frenos, coleando la camioneta mientras rechinaba para una pararse. Bella señaló una cumbre acerca de cien yardas de distancia.

— ¿Es él?— Ella susurró. — ¿Es ese Old Man?

Sin esperar una respuesta, ella sacó bruscamente su cámara y rodó abajo su ventana.

Ella enfocó en el ciervo y dio una serie de disparos.

Se parece a él, —Edward murmuró. — Si no es, podría ser uno de su descendencia.

Espero que sea uno de los últimos. Nos podemos acostumbrarnos a más como él corriendo alrededor.

Ella hizo un acercamiento sobre el ciervo.

Cubiertas en terciopelo, las cornamentas probablemente tenían al menos unas veintidós pulgadas de ancho, y ella contó al menos catorce puntos.

—Es bello.

Ella suspiró de decepción cuando el ciervo dio vuelta y desapareció sobre la colina. Edward tiró adelante otra vez y continuó siguiendo la carretera.

Algunos minutos más tarde, atravesaron un portón abollado, y Bella vio un camioneta estacionado a un lado de la carretera varias yardas arriba. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la parrilla, y cuando los vio, se enderezó e hizo gestos con las manos.

Edward se detuvo en el camino detrás de Jasper y se estacionó. Cuando Bella salió de la camioneta, Jasper la miró curiosamente por un momento antes de que el reconocimiento brillara intermitentemente a través de su cara.

— ¡Bella Swan! Señor ten piedad, chica. Seguro has crecido.

Ella caminó adelante auto—conscientemente sólo para encontrarse jalada bruscamente contra un pecho duro mientras Jasper la envolvía en un enorme abrazo.

Bella miró a hurtadillas en Edward para verlo mirando ceñudo. Jasper la empujó hacia atrás y la examino de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Ella le sonrió a su contagiosa sonrisa abierta.

¿Quién no caería víctima de su encanto de muchacho bueno?

Ella dejó a su mirada filtrarse hacia abajo sobre sus pantalones vaqueros que acomodan la forma y sus talladas botas de trabajo.

— Anteayer, — ella dijo.

—Si estás libre una noche pronto, me gustaría invitarte una cerveza. Me puedes contar todo acerca del alegre Paree y la cultura civilizada.

Ella rió nerviosamente ante su exageración.

— Me gustaba. Sólo échame un grito. No tengo ningún plan.

El semblante ceñudo de Edward se hizo más hondo, lo que sólo hizo la sonrisa de Bella ensancharse.

— ¿Podemos acercarnos a la cuestión a la mano?— Edward preguntó con mordacidad.

— Oh, seguro, —Jasper dijo, como si se le hubiera olvidado que Edward estaba allí. —

Muéstrame lo qué tuviste en mente para las parcelas, y podremos discutir tus opciones de siembra.

Bella los dejó marcharse dando media vuelta, y ella optó por vagar en dirección opuesta, cámara en mano. Sus botas rasguñaron a través del suelo deshidratado. A lo lejos, el polvo formaba remolinos y se movía errática y ligeramente mientras el viento lo pateaba.

Ella tomó algunas fotografías al azar del paisaje mientras simplemente celebraba la alegría de estar en casa. El sol la calentó hasta sus huesos, y disfrutó del calor raspando a través de sus mejillas.

Ella trepó por una cuesta pequeña y contempló abajo en el banco sinuoso del riachuelo que esculpido a través de las capas de roca y suelo. Dos halcones daban vueltas en lo alto, zambulléndose y entonces remontándose más alto.

Había una fiereza en la tierra que la llamaba.

Indomada, algunas veces ruda, pero siempre bella.

Era áspera e inquebrantable, y todavía rebosante de vida.

Ella todavía podía recordar la primera vez que la había visto. Realmente visto eso. A los dieciséis, ella lo había mirado el vasto número de acres como la última libertad. Aquí ella podía venir y por millas ser la única persona alrededor. Ella había pasado un buen número de tiempo permaneciendo posada sobre una roca, las rodillas atraídas a su pecho, solamente experimentando la paz que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

Y ahora ella estaba en casa. Un año lejos sólo había hecho a su hogar un tanto más dulce. Ella no se iría otra vez. No cuando todo lo que amaba estaba justo aquí,

Ella continuó disparando fotos mientras coronaba otra colina. No fue hasta que ella escucho el grito de Edward que ella comprendió que había vagado tan lejos. Ella dio vuelta con rumbo a su voz y lo vio ondeando la mano a lo lejos.

Metiendo la cámara debajo de su brazo, ella emprendió el viaje de regreso.

Edward se apoyó contra el costado de la camioneta observándola acercarse. Ella no vio señales de Jasper. Él debió haberse ido ya.

— ¿Conseguiste algunas buenas fotos?—

Edward preguntó mientras ella llegaba a la camioneta.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Lista para dirigirnos de regreso o quieres permanecer un rato?

Ella se miró su reloj pulsera. — Supongo que deberíamos regresar. Esme estará molesta si nos perdemos el almuerzo.

Treparon adentro y Bella puso su cámara lejos.

—Me gustaron las fotos que enviaste por correo electrónico desde París, — Edward dijo mientras conducía de regreso hacia la casa. — Podría decir por ellas que lo disfrutaste.

— París es fantástica. Pero no es el hogar.

Él la recorrió lateralmente con la mirada. —

Extrañaste aquí.

— Extrañé a ti y a Emmett, — ella dijo con mordacidad.

Él agarró el volante un poco más apretado y apartó la mirada. Pareció incómodo con su declaración. Pero eso estaba bien. Ella no había imaginado que sería fácil superar la imagen que él había formado de ella. No ocurriría de la noche a la mañana, pero ocurriría si ella se salía con la suya.

— Bella

Su mirada encontró la de él y ella levantó la cabeza interrogante.

— Esta mañana. ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Monse

Seiya-Moon2

ILJB25 no la voy a abandonar normalmente subo dos capitulos a la semana 


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Siete

Edward sabía muy bien lo qué había pasado después de hablar con Emmett más temprano, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, él quería que Bella confiara en él lo suficiente como para abrirle el corazón. Como ella le había abierto el corazón a Emmett.

Y aunque él ya había oído la historia de Emmett, como Bella la volvió a contar, tuvo un efecto mucho más profundo. Él sintió cada punzada de miedo en su voz. Sintió su vergüenza.

Vivió a través de su terror con ella.

En algún punto, él pasó a través del asiento y doblo los dedos apretadamente alrededor de los de ella.

Había una cualidad tranquila, desapasionada en su voz a medida que ella terminaba. Era como si el relato la hubiera insensibilizado.

Ella le miró rápidamente desde debajo de sus pestañas, una mirada pequeñallena de nerviosismo. Fue en ese momento que él supo que ella había temido decírselo, había temido su reacción. ¿Le hubo conducido la evasión de su pasado a creer que él estaba de algún modo avergonzado de ella?

Ese momento en el bar hace seis años atrás siempre había sido una fuente de dificultad.

Ninguno estaba muy cómodo por sacar el tema a colación, y él lo había dejado estar porque no había querido mencionar recuerdos dolorosos.

Él frenó y se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

Él se sentó allí un momento, La mano de Bella todavía envuelta en la suya. En ese entonces él se volteó en su asiento para afrontarla.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste antes?

—No es algo de lo que estuviera muy orgullosa, — ella dijo en voz baja. —El modo en que nos conocimos fue lo suficientemente malo.

No tenía ningún deseo de que ustedes supieran lo que pasó antes.

— ¿ Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?— Él comenzó a mencionar el hecho deque ella sólo se lo había dicho a Emmett la noche anterior, pero no quiso traicionar la confianza de Emmett.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez es hora de que yo crezca. Dejar permitirle al pasado dictaminar mi presente. Tal vez es tiempo de dejar de avergonzarme de algo que no podía controlar.

Sí, he cometido errores y he pagado por ellos. No quiero seguir pagando por ellos más tiempo.

Estoy cansada de que tú y Emmett me miren como a una niña que necesitan proteger. Tan tal vez es hora de que empiece a cuidar de mí misma.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, y ella se sentó un poco más derecha mientras se quedó mirándolo desafiantemente.

— No te veo como una niña, — él dijo suavemente.

Ella arqueó una ceja. — ¿No? Tal vez me ves como una mujer, pero combates eso con uñas y dientes. Quieres verme como una niña, así es que el hecho de que no lo hagas no es muy consolador.

Él odiaba cuando las mujeres empezaban a hablar en acertijos. No había un hombre vivo que pudiera descifrar lo que ella acababa de decir.

—Así es que dices no te veo como una niña, pero que quiero verte como una, y a ti no te gusta eso.

— ¿Lo niegas?

— Sí. No. Diablos, no sé que tontería es la que estás diciendo, así que no tengo ni idea de cómo contestar.

Ella se deslizó sobre el asiento hasta que estaba a pulgadas de su cara. —Es algo muy simple.

Ella susurró. —Ya sea que todavía me veas tan indefensa como la chica de dieciséis que salvaste seis años atrás, o que me veas como una mujer. ¿Qué piensas cuando me miras?

Si esa no fuera una jodida pregunta tendenciosa no sabía lo que era. Ellaestaba demasiado malditamente cerca, y su cuerpo le traicionaba en la peor forma.

Él desvió su mirada de sus ojos, pero cayó en los montículos suaves de sus pechos, asomándose justo sobre la parte superior de su top tanque. Él movió de un tirón su cabeza de regreso arriba.

¿Una niña? Mierda, él deseaba que él la pudiera visualizar a una niña cuando la mirara.

Tal vez entonces su cuerpo no intervendría. No apretaría como si alguien hubiera asegurado una prensa apretada alrededor de él.

—¿Tal vez necesitas ayuda para decidirlo?

Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero ella extendió las puntas de sus dedos sobre su mandíbula y presionó sus labios en los de él. La sacudida estalló a través de su sistema. Sin importar que tan a menudo él pudiera haber fantaseado en besarla, la realidad era sorprendente. Él no había imaginado que alguna vez pasara, porque había resuelto que no lo haría. Sólo que ahora ella había elegido por

él.

Sus labios se deslizaron sensualmente sobre los suyos. Cálidos. Lujuriosos. Su lengua encontró la de él en su momento de sorpresa. Por un breve

momento, él se permitió perderse en su dulzura, se permitió imaginar llevarla a casa a su cama.

Él alejó bruscamente, respirando con fuerza mientras intentaba reacomodar su rugiente excitación. — ¡Cristo, Bella! No podemos estar haciendo esto.

—¿Por qué no? Ella desafió. — ¿Tú no me deseas?

Él juró. —Creo que ambos hemos establecido que desearte no es el asunto aquí.—

—¿Entonces cual es?

Él arriesgó una mirada en ella. Agravio se reflejaba en sus bellos ojos. Y algo

más.

La luz trémula de la determinación.

—Necesitas olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó, — él dijo. —Nosotros no podemos seguir por este camino, Bella.

— ¿Lo olvidaras tú? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

— No tengo opción, — él dijo desagradablemente.

—¿Por qué?

Él rechinó los dientes frustrado. Y él supo que él era un asno antes de que las palabras alguna vez salieran de su boca, pero él habló sin pensar.

— Mira, no leas nada en mi reacción hacia ti. Tú eres una mujer bella. Los hombres tienden a tropezar completamente sobre ellos mismos cuando una mujer bella se arroja a ellos. Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Podría haber sido cualquier mujer.

Su inspiración veloz fue como el disparo de un rifle. Agravio se desbordó en sus ojos mientras sus labios se apretaron por la furia.

Él se preparó para aguantar su reacción, pero ella no dijo nada. Ella agarrado el estuche de la cámara y giró hacia la puerta.

— Bella, espera, — él llamó mientras ella abría la puerta y salía temblorosamente.

Ella levantó la mano sin dar la vuelta.

—Creo poder regresar por mí

misma.

No seas estúpida, — él comenzó. —Son tres millas de regreso a casa.

Ella se giró entonces, sus ojos resplandeciendo. —Dije que lograré regresar por mí misma.

Edward juró y le dio al volante con su puño. Él estaba dividido entre ir detrás de ella o dejarla enfriarse por ella misma. Si él fuera tras de ella, debilitaría su posición.

Aunque por mucho que él se encogiera de miedo por las palabras que habían salido de su boca, él también sabía que esto era lo mejor. Ella estaba disgustada. Su ego estaba magullado, pero ella lograría sobreponerse a eso en un día o dos y en ese momento podrían regresar al tipo de relación que habían compartido por el último varios años. Una que no involucrara un perderse entre sus muslos.

Él la observó retirarse de nuevo mientras ella caminaba rígidamente en la distancia. Con un suspiro, él echó a andar el motor y empujó duramente el cambio de velocidad de la camioneta.

Bella le oyó rugir fuera y rodó su hombro en un gesto despectivo. Ella nodebería estar tan enojada. Pero ella no iba a sentarse allí y aceptar su postura exagerada tampoco.

— Cualquier mujer, — por supuesto.

Caminar la tranquilizó, algo, si bien el sol del medio día brillaba caliente en sus hombros.

Ella sacó su cámara y chasqueó varios disparos sobre su larga expedición deregreso a casa.

El intento mientras pudiera, no podía deshacer las palabras de Edward. Lógicamente sabía que no debería dejar que se metieran bajo su piel, pero allí no había mucha lógica en la emoción.

Ella anduvo pesadamente adelante, limpiando el sudor en su frente. Ella se había perdido almuerzo, y la cena. No había forma de que fuera una experiencia muy divertida. Ella tendría que afrontar a Edward y Emmett, ambos iban a estar incómodos alrededor de ella para razones bastante diferentes.

Ella estaba demasiado lejos de enredar su intención de hacerles ver que ella era de ellos.

Siempre lo había sido. Eso había parecido tan completamente simple a miles de millas de distancia en una ciudad extranjera.

Ir a casa, hacerles a ambos amarla como ella los amaba, convencerlos de que una relación entre lo tres era posible.

¿En qué infierno viviente ella hubo estado pensando? ¿Cómo había considerado dejar caer esa clase de bomba sobre ellos y cómo reaccionarían?

—No les vas a decir nada, — ella mascullo.

—Tú les mostrarás. Es decisión tuya mostrarles como podría funcionar.

Ella suspiró y se frotó distraídamente en sus sienes adoloridas. No, la cena no era algo que realmente quisiera experimentar esta noche.

Esme era una detallista para las reuniones familiares. Si estabas en casa, estabas presente y se te tomaba en cuenta para estar en el comedor. Sin excusas.

Lo que sólo dejó una posibilidad. No estar en casa.

La idea de ir dentro del pueblo por la tarde la animo considerablemente. El bar de Jacob siempre había sido una fuente de diversión, aun si Edward y Emmett la habían sacado de el en más que una ocasión. Al menos ahora ella tenía la edad legal.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Un pequeño infierno, sonaba como a un montón de diversión.

Y si ella estaba vestida un poco sexy y conseguía captar la atención de algunos chicos locales, entonces tanto mejor. Su ego podría disfrutar una pequeña retribución después de que Edward lo puso por los suelos de cualquier manera.

Ella le tomó su tiempo dulce caminar de regreso al rancho. Estaba terminando la tarde cuando se entretuvo en llegar hasta la casa, su camisa mojada con sudor y su pelo agarrándose como flojos fideos a su cabeza.

Cuando ella caminó a través de la puerta del patio y dentro de la cocina,

Esme se dio la vuelta y jadeo. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a hablar de un solo tirón un caudal de español, casi demasiado rápido para que aún Bella comprendiera.

Ella sonrió y sostuvo en alto sus manos. —Estoy bien, mamacita. Inglés por favor. Mi cabeza duele demasiado para sostenerla.

—Ese muchacho, — Esme barbulló. —

Dejando a mi niña Dios sabe donde. ¿En que estaba pensando?— Ella arrojó sus manos arriba en la exasperación. —Le pregunté cuando entró. '¿Dónde está Bella?' Él masculló algo acerca de que caminarías de regreso.

¡Regresar caminando! Con este calor. ¿Por qué no te viajaste de regreso con él, _ragazza__?_

—El me hizo enojar, — Bella contestó. —Y no, no quiero hablar de eso.

Lo que deseo es una ducha fría y ropa limpia.

Entonces voy a ir al pueblo por la tarde, Para que no me esperes a cenar.

Esme abrió la boca para protestar pero Bella dejó caer un beso rápido en su mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Edward estaba quién sabía dónde, y la camioneta de Emmett no había estado allí cuando ella había subido. Ella exactamente no estaba autorizada para usar la camioneta de Edward, pero él había dicho en el pasado que ella podía usarla cuando la necesitara. Si eso había sido hacía un año, oh, bueno. Ella estaba lo suficientemente molesta con él como para que no le importara.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PERDON POR NO PODER ACTUALIZAR PERO QUE ESTA SEMANA TENGO EXAMENES

Monse

Conlaca

isa-21


	8. Chapter 8

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Ocho

Le tomó la mitad del trayecto hacia el pueblo acostumbrarse a conducir la camioneta del gran asno de Edward. Ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante del asiento para así poder ver por encima del cofre. Pero logró llegar al bar justo mientras el crepúsculo caía, y ella no podía esperar para entrar y ver a todos los que estaban allí.

Ella descendió fuera de la camioneta y corrió sus manos sobre sus pantalones vaqueros ajustado a sus formas. Entonces ella se estiro de vuelta a la cabina y cogió su sombrero de vaquero de paja. Ella lo empujó sobre su cabeza y echo una mirada abajo para comprobar su apariencia.

Su playera recortada colgaba justo debajo de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto su anillo del vientre y diafragma.

Sus bajos pantalones vaqueros sobre sus caderas y se aferraban a cada curva en su camino hacia abajo.

Ella sonrió.

Ella se veía ardiente, maldita sea.

Ella entró en el bar y miró con atención alrededor del interior. No había cambiado mucho.

Estaba todavía lleno de humo como el infierno, y el clic de bolas colisionando en la mesa de billar haciendo eco desde atrás de la habitación.

Un brazo duro culebreó alrededor de su cintura y la levantó contra un pecho igualmente duro.

— Isabella, querida, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

— ¡Jacob!

Ella volteó la cara hacia arriba para sonreírle. Él dejó caer un beso en su frente entonces gesticulo para una mesa cercana. —Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Ella suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿No quieres decir ven donde puedas mantener un ojo en mí?

Él sonrió abiertamente y la condujo sobre la mesa.

—Mis días de lanzar tu culo fuera del bar han terminado. Eres legítima ahora.

—¿No te preocupa que cause problemas?— Ella preguntó con picardía.

Él guiñó el ojo mientras él se sentaba y sostuvo arriba dos dedos a la mesera que pasaba. —Tú y problema son un hecho. Es sólo una cuestión de que tanto y cuando.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se sentó en frente de él.

—No fui tan mala.

Sus ojos parpadearon en ella. —Sí, lo fuiste. Me mantenía sobre mis dedos. La verdad era, que esperaba con ansia cada fin de semana. Siempre me preguntaba qué plan fraguarías después.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. — Se ponía aburrido fuera en el rancho. Edward y Emmett tenían toda la diversión.

— ¿Y Ahora?— Jacob preguntó.

— Ahora, dejé a sus lastimosos traseros en casa, — ella murmuró.

— En ese caso, trataremos de no beber demasiado.

No quiero preocuparme por ti conduciendo a casa, y estoy condenadamente seguro no quieres tener que ser encarcelada.

Ella se rió por la preocupación en su voz. — No te preocupes, Jacob Si tomodemasiado, me arrastraré encima al hotel y pasaré la noche.

—O tú simplemente podrías llamar a Edward o a Emmett para que vengan a llevarte, él dijo con mordacidad.

— Preferiría que no.

La frente de Jacob se arrugó. Fueron interrumpidos mientras la mesera dejaba caer abajo dos tarros de cerveza frente a ellos. Bella agarró su cerveza y bebió un sorbo mientras examinaba del resto de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y esos muchachos?— Jacob preguntó. —No es como tú eres querer evadirlos cuando te has pasado pegada a ellos los últimos seis años.

Bella respingó. —¿Soy tan obvia?

— No seguro de que quieres conseguir con esto, cariño. Sólo me preguntaba si ellos han hecho algo para disgustarte tanto, y entonces me sorprendí ante la idea de que ellos pudieran hacer algo para hacerte enojar.— Él se rió ahogadamente y sacudió la cabeza.

Ella levantó la botella a sus labios otra vez y tomó un largo trago. —Justo estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato. No hay ninguna otra razón.

Él asintió y se encogió de hombros. — No hay nada malo en eso.

Ella levantó su mano mientras la mesera pasó caminando otra vez. Cuando ella se detuvo, Bella inclinó hacia adelante para que así la mujer pudiera escuchar. —Dos tragos de tequila por favor.

Mientras ella se recargaba, Jacob frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente.

— Ahora, Jacob — ella habló arrastrando las palabras. — Dije que me dejaría caer en el hotel si estoy demasiado ebria.

Además, estoy conduciendo la camioneta de Edward, y tengo pocas ganas de averiguar lo que él haría si lo envuelvo alrededor de una caseta telefónica.

— Oh, mierda.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabe Edward que estás conduciendo su camioneta?

— Bien, lo sabe ahora, — ella dijo con una sonrisa abierta.

Jacob se rió ahogadamente. —Va a ser divertido como el infierno tenerte alrededor otra vez. Sólo desearía estar allí para ver a Edward cagar un ladrillo cuando él se de cuenta que tú arrancaste en su camioneta.

— ¿Que pasa con su camioneta?

— El ama esa camioneta, — Jacob dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —No vi nada especial en ella.

Jacob bufó. — Tú no lo verías. Son cosas de muchachos. Él la compró hace seis meses. Trabajo personalizado de pintura, llantas grandes, barra de cilindro con luces – tú sabes, cosas de muchachos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Una camioneta es una camioneta.

— Simularé que no oí eso.

La mesera se contoneó por ahí y entregó los tragos de Bella. Bella agarró uno de los vasos pequeños de bebida en su mano y la alzó hacia Jacob

— ¿Que quieres decir con que ella fue al pueblo?— Edward demandó. —Cómo diantres llegó allí?

Esme miró ceñudamente ante su tono y preguntó en voz baja. — Ella condujo. ¿Cómo si no conseguiría llegar a la ciudad a menos que quisieras que ella camine como la hiciste hacer esta tarde?

Edward suspiró. —No la hice caminar, Esme. Tú sabes que una vez que Bella a tomado una decisión acerca de algo, hay poco que tú puedas hacer para cambiarla. — Y en ese momento otro pensamiento se le ocurrió, por el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Emmett no estaba en casa y no había estado en casa todo el día. Lo cuál quería decir que había sólo una forma en la que Bella podía haber conducido al pueblo. Él gimió en cuanto se encaminó al garaje para ver lo que él ya sospechaba.

Él estaba en la entrada, apoyando su mano en el marco mientras clavaba los ojos en el espacio vacío donde su camioneta estaba usualmente estacionada. Si ella le ponía un rasguño...

Ella tendría suerte si ella no se caía en una zanja en alguna parte.

Ella no había conducido en el año que había estado en París, y antes de eso, ella siempre había trabajado alrededor en la camioneta de Emmett más pequeña, no es que hubiera conducido bastante aun así.

Ella siempre había estado contenta con ir con él o Emmett a dondequiera que acertaran a ir.

Pero no era una niñita más ya. Caramba, nunca lo había sido. Aun a los dieciséis ella había tenido más experiencia en sus ojos que la mayoría de las mujeres una docena de años mayores.

El recuerdo de su boca caliente contra la de él, su lengua atrevida yhambrienta, envió un rayo de conciencia por su cuerpo. Él no cerró los ojos, no queriendo volver a vivir lo dolida en sus ojos cuando él la apartó con fuerza.

— Edward, Jacob está al teléfono para ti, — Esme llamó desde la cocina.

— Oye, hombre, ¿qué hay?— Edward preguntó mientras él puso el teléfono en su oreja.

—No mucho. He estado abajo en el bar con tu chica.

— ¿Bella?— El disgusto hizo avanzar poco a poco una reptación lenta sobre sus hombros. La idea de Bella colgada afuera con Jacob irritó la mierda fuera de él. Casi tanto como la idea de ella saliendo con Jasper.

— Me llamaron afuera. Disturbios domésticos. Estoy camino por eso ahora.

Pero cuando salí, ella estaba en camino de lanzarse un infierno de borrachera. — Jacob vaciló por un momento.

—No es que no confíe en ella. Ella dijo que conseguiría un cuarto de hotel si no pudiera conducir a casa. Sólo me preocupo por ella. Algo pareció molestarla. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

Edward juró. —Hiciste bien. Lo último que quiero es que salga lastimada. Estoy sin ruedas, pero llamaré a Emmett. Él está en camino a casa. Le haré detenerse allí y recogerla. Mientras tanto, llamaré a Carlisle y haré que se asegure que Bella permanezca ahí hasta que Emmett consiga llegar.

La habitación estaba un poco borrosa. Bueno, tal vez bastante borrosa. Pero ella estaba teniendo demasiada maldita diversión para preocuparse por llamarlo una noche.

Bella se sacudió y osciló, zapateó los pies y dio unas palmadas al tiempocon la canción country que la banda tocaba. Más de lo que uno estaba encantado de bailar con ella.

Al menos tres pasaban alrededor de su periferia mientras ella meneaba la cabeza, pelo volando.

Uno asió su mano y la hizo girar por donde ella chocó con el pecho de otro. Ella sonrió mientras el segundo hombre puso sus manos en sus hombros y las dejó deslizarse abajo de sus brazos.

Aún otro, demasiado alto, demasiado sexy vaquero presiono contra de su espalda, rotando sus caderas en su trasero. El sudor perló su frente y su aliento se hizo más pesado. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar entre Edward y Emmett?

Ella cerró los ojos y se imaginó por un momento que eran ellos cuyos cuerpos la rodeaban. Ella los había observado una noche. Los miró hacerle el amor a la misma mujer. Ella había sido fascinada por la visión y había estado horrendamente celosa de la mujer cuyo nombre ni siquiera había sabido nunca. Y entonces allí estaba Tanya, estilista del pueblo. Después de verla entre Edward y Emmett, Bella nunca había podido resignarse a entrar en el salón de Tanya.

Ella había querido que eso fuera suyo. Ya confundida por sus sentimientos por ambos hermanos, esos interludios le habían dado a ella una probada de como sería tenerlos a ambos.

Pero no fue hasta que ella llegó a París y había conocido a Alice que sus fantasías secretas habían tomado un vuelo serio dentro de la realidad. Ver a su amiga en una relación poli amorosa, una situación feliz, cariñosa, le había dado a Bella esperanza de que tal vez ella pudiera amar a ambos hombres y que tal vez la podrían amar a cambio.

Cuando ella le había contado a Alice sobre Edward y Emmett,Alice se había reído y le había preguntado a ella por qué estaba en París y no regresaba a Arizona.

Tan tentada como Bella había estado por regresar, ella también sabía que el tiempo lejos le haría bien a ella – y a ellos –. Ella necesitó desplegar sus alas, probar su independencia, y también necesitó regresar a ellos como una mujer. No la chica necesitada, insegura de quien ellos se habían encargado por tanto tiempo.

Y la verdad era, que tanto como ella había extrañado su hogar y a Edward y Emmett, París había sido una experiencia asombrosa, maravillosa. Ella no cambiaría ese año por nada.

Ella sintió una mano arriba de la piel desnuda de su abdomen y la posó justodebajo de su pecho. Su mirada descendió para ver que uno de sus vaqueros se había puesto de pie cerca y personal. Sus manos descansaron posesivamente sobre su cuerpo, y él la empujó lejos de los otros dos hombres que se habían apiñado alrededor de de ella para bailar.

Si ella no cortaba esto de raíz pronto, el definitivamente obtendría el mensaje equivocado.

Ella puso su mano contra el pecho de él, y los nudillos de él rozaron la parteinferior de sus senos con el dorso mientras ella lo palanqueaba lejos.

—Vámonos ahora, querida,—el murmuró cerca de su oído.—¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a casa y meterte en la cama?. Preferiblemente en mi casa y mi cama.

Ella sonrió. — Lo siento vaquero. Solo estoy aquí por un buen rato.

—Oh, yo puedo mostrarte un buen rato,— él ronroneó.

Fuertes brazos la rodearon, levantándola lejos del vaquero en cuestión y colocándola a un lado. Emmett.

—Ella está fuera de sus límites, — Emmett dijo en un cercano gruñido.

Ella parpadeó, porque por alguna razón, Emmett se mantenía nadando fuera de su visión. Y diablos, el lucía demasiado bueno para mantenerlo desapareciendo así.

Sin escuchar lo que los dos hombres se estaban diciendo uno al otro, ella hociqueó contra el costado de Emmett, y él dejó caer un brazo alrededor suyo en un gesto protector.

Ella frotó su mejilla contra su camisa e inhaló su olor. El la empujó hacia lapuerta, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para estabilizarse a sí misma.

El aire de la noche, tibio y húmedo, la golpeó en la cara mientras ellos caminaban torpemente afuera.

El la llevó caminando a su camioneta y se detuvo mientras ella se inclinaba contra el marco.

—Bella, no se que hay que hacer contigo, —

Emmett dijo riendo ahogadamente.—

Edward está en casa pariendo grititos porque tú conduces afuera en su camioneta y Jacob está fuera de sí al imaginarte conduciendo ebria a casa.

Ella expresó frunciendo el ceño su irritación.— ¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas?— Ella preguntó de mal humor.

Él extendió la mano y pellizcó su nariz. —Pienso que eres condenadamente linda cuando estás borracha.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y se inclinó más cerca de él. — Tú eres bastante lindo también. — Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jaló más cerca de ella.

— Bella, querida, — él susurró. —Ésta no es una buena idea.

Ella lo silenció con sus labios. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, doblándola ligeramente atrás mientras su cabeza se ladeó debajo de la de él.

—Te necesito, — ella susurró de vuelta. — Me duele. Dios mío, Emmett, duele.

Te

quiero tanto.

Su boca devoró la de ella ávidamente, como si él hubiera esperado toda una vida para besarla de esta manera. Ella lloriqueó contra de sus labios, su cuerpo retorciéndose, caliente y necesitado contra el de él.

Él se escabulló. —No aquí. No así, Bella. Vamos a la camioneta.

Su cuerpo entero tembló mientras él abría la puerta y la hizo pasar al asiento del pasajero. Él cerró la puerta una vez que ella estuvo dentro entonces caminó alrededor del frente hacia el lado del conductor.

Sin una palabra, él echó a andar el motor y arrancó fuera del estacionamiento como él estuviera siendo perseguido por el Diablo.

La mano de ella se agitó hacia sus labios, pero no dolían casi tanto como otras partes de su cuerpo. Ella se retorció desapaciblemente en el asiento, estirando su cuerpo en un intento por aliviar la tensión.

Su pendiente del vientre brilló intermitentemente en el resplandor de lasluces delanteras. Ella podía ver a Emmett mirándolo. Su vientre. El pendiente. Y en ese momento sus pechos los cuales apenas asomaban debajo de la playera recortada.

— Me duele, Emmett, — ella susurró.

Él se deslizó sobre un camino de terracería, coleando mientras él enderezaba la camioneta. Él condujo una media milla antes de apagar el motor y apagar las luces. En ese momento la trató de alcanzarla, jalándola contra él.

Sus dedos se retorcidos en su pelo largo mientras él ahuecaba su cara en sus manos. Sus labios se encontraron y ambos jadearon por aliento mientras se movían calientes uno contra el otro.

— ¿Dónde te duele, cariño?— Él se gimió contra sus labios.

— Aquí, — ella dijo, arrastrando una de sus manos abajo de su vientre, bajándola a su pelvis y finalmente descansándola en la unión de sus piernas.

Él gimió y restregó los dedos sobre la mezclilla cubriendo a su coño.

—Tócame, — ella susurró.

Sus dedos tocaron nerviosamente con su estallido. En ese momento él bajó la cremallera, apartando la bragueta.

Él alcanzó detrás de él para abrir su puerta. La "puerta entreabierta" produjo un sonido rasposo en el aire, y él le dio un jalón a las llaves, dejándolas caer en el tablero.

Él salió afuera y estaba parado en puerta. Él la contempló, los ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

— Recuéstate, amor, — él dijo en una voz tensa.

Él tiró de ella a fin de que ella se situara con las piernas colgando sobre su asiento.

Él quitó los vaqueros sobre sus caderas y los bajó entonces jaló bruscamentecon impaciencia sus sandalias para así poder quitarle los pantalones completamente.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, deslizando sus manos debajo de ella para ahuecar a su trasero. Él tiró hasta que sus rodillas presionaron contra de su pecho. Ella se quedó mirando arriba en él, conteniendo el aliento en anticipación. Ella había esperado por tanto tiempo, deseándolo, necesitándolo, amándolo tanto.

Él bajó su cabeza a su vientre y besó su ombligo. La acción simple envió escalofríos corriendo velozmente sobre su piel. Su lengua se dobló en su anillo del vientre. Él mordisqueó y jugueteó con el, finalmente chupando el anillo delicado en su boca.

— ¿Te gusta eso?— Ella preguntó con voz ronca.

— Tú sabes que me gusta. Tú sabías sin duda alguna que me sacaría fuera de quicio.

Ella sonrió.

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la banda delgada de sus pantaletas y gentilmente comenzó a jalarlos abajo de sus caderas. Su boca siguió el progreso, besando el espacio intermedio desde su vientre a su montículo suave.

— Por favor, — ella susurró. —Necesito...

— Te daré lo que necesitas, amor, — él gimió. —Sólo esta vez.

Ella se arqueó en él mientras su boca encontraba su clítoris. Ella corcoveó incontrolablemente mientras fragmentos de placer relampagueaban por su pelvis. Su estómago se apretó y los músculos en sus piernas se contrajeron mientras su lengua trabajaba sobre su carne delicada.

Su mano se enredó en su pelo, jalándole más cerca, rogándole a él que no se detuviera.

Él lamió y mordisqueó a su vez, su lengua remolineando alrededor de su brote tembloroso. El movió sus dedos para trazar un círculo perezoso alrededor de la entrada de su coño. Ella gimió, repentinamente necesitando tanto más.

— Shhh, cariño.

Él deslizó un dedo dentro justo mientras él chupaba su clítoris entre sus dientes.

— ¡ Emmett!

Él se rió ahogadamente. —Sabes tan dulce, Bella. Tan dulce y tan jodidamente inocente. Voy ir al infierno por esto, pero Diablos, va a ser una cabalgada estupenda.

—Más, — ella lloriqueó. —Por favor. Necesito venirme. No lo puedo aguantar más ya.

— Entonces vente, cariño. Vente para mí.

Él empujó otro dedo adentro, gentilmente deslizando la punta a lo largo de la pared de su coño.

El succiono en su clítoris y movió su mano de regreso, creando la fricción más deliciosa.

Su orgasmo se levanto y creció, sin como escapar de su auto inducido placer.

Dios mío, esto era algo real, y era mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado.

Mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él, él aumentó el compás hasta que finalmente, sintió como si ella estallara en una gran ola de explosión de éxtasis. Ella gritó, el sonido agudo en la noche.

Él continuó estimulando su orgasmo en largas, dulces caricias de su lengua.

Ella

Jadeo mientras el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

—Emmett, Emmett, — ella cantaba.

Finalmente ella se aflojó contra del asiento. Él besó su carne temblorosa una última vez antes de que él se apartara. Gentilmente, él jalo de nuevo su ropa interior arriba de sus piernas, y en ese entonces él se estiró por sus vaqueros. Él se dobló para recuperar sus sandalias y las deslizó sobre sus pies.

Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y letárgicas. Adormecida, la complacencia satisfecha se instaló en su cuerpo. El zumbido cálido del alcohol mezclado con la incandescencia de su orgasmo hizo al movimiento malditamente cerca de lo imposible.

— Arriba, querida, — Emmett dijo en voz baja mientras él extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ella puso el máximo esfuerzo en enderezarse y moverse hacia su asiento mientras él trepaba de regreso a su lado.

Ella parpadeó y clavó los ojos en él mientras echaba a andar el motor.

— ¿Emmett?

Él la miró.

— ¿No estas arrepentido de hacerlo?

Él hizo una pausa por un largo momento, la culpabilidad agolpando su expresión. —No debería haberlo hecho, Bella, pero que Dios me ayude porque no lo lamento.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Nueve

Mientras conducían arriba del sinuoso camino de acceso hacia la casa del rancho, Bella temía el pensamiento de enfrentar a Edward. A ella realmente no le importaba si él estaba enojado por la camioneta. Ella no estaba lista para enfrentarlo después de la forma en que él alejo, y especialmente no después de que Emmett acababa de hacer sexo oral con ella.

— Espero que Edward no este esperando levantado, — ella dijo con un suspiro.

Emmett se rió ahogadamente. — Te diré qué. Tú finges que estás desfallecida, y te llevaré arriba a la cama. Puedes enfrentar a Edward en la mañana.

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras ella se acordaba de tantas otras noches cuando Emmett había la había cubierto.

Ellos frenaron para detenerse afuera del garaje, y Emmett apagó el motor

— Seamos rápidos con esto, — Emmett dijo mientras brincaba fuera.

Él caminó rodeando hacia su lado y abrió la puerta. Él giró sus piernas alrededor hasta que ella estuvo contra su costado y entonces simplemente la levantó, colocando su hombro dentro de su vientre.

Ella se meció sobre su espalda, su nariz chocando contra su bolsillo trasero.

Su brazo se curvó sobre la parte trasera de sus piernas justamente debajo de su culo, y cuando él comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, su mano se deslizó posesivamente sobre la curva de atrás.

Y de seguro, Edward los encontró tan pronto como Emmett entró. Ella adivinó que Emmett debió haber puesto un dedo en sus labios y debió haber hecho callar a Edward, porque su pregunta consiguió abortar a media oración y él calló.

Afortunado que su cara estuviera escondida en la espalda de Emmett, ella contuvo su aliento hasta que Emmett subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su recamara.

Unos pocos segundos después, él la depositó sobre la cama y dio un paso atrás. — Esta bien, cariño, aquí estás.

Ahora desvístete y métete en la cama. Duermete. Me aseguraré de que Esme te prepare un buen remedio para la resaca en la mañana.

El se volteó para irse, pero Bella lo llamó con una voz justo por encima de un susurro. — ¿Emmett?

El giró de nuevo alrededor y miró abajo hacia ella.

— Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, — Ella dijo. — Y no estoy ebria. Te deseo.

Su garganta trabajo arriba y abajo mientras él tragaba, su aliento escapó en un largo suspiro, ya sea la frustración o la ansiedad ella no estaba segura. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

En ese momento él se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

— Buenas noches, Bella.

Porque voy a ir manejando al pueblo con Edward para así podernos traer la camioneta.

Ella cerró los ojos desilusionada por el significado del beso diminuto. Él estaba poniéndola de nuevo sólidamente sobre un terreno familiar.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos de nuevo, Emmett se había ido. Ella suspiró y se tambaleó de nuevo sobre la cama, los brazos extendidos. Ella dobló sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente arriba al cielo raso.

La deseaban. Ella sabía esto. Sabía que ambos Edward y Emmett estaban atraídosa ella. Las palabras de Edward sonaron en sus oídos, y ella se preguntó si quizá él estaba en lo correcto. Quizá era verdad para ambos hombres. Quizá ella podría haber sido cualquier mujer.

Eso no era suficiente para ella. Ella nunca sería cualquier mujer. Ella tenía que ser todo para ellos o nada.

Ella se enderezó y forcejeó para conseguir salir fuera de su ropa. ¿Tendría ellaalguna probabilidad de hacerlos amarla a cambio? ¿En hacerles ver que ella los necesitaba a ambos?

_N__o __será__f__á__cil__,__c__hérie.__E__l__t__i__po__de__rel__a__ci__ó__n__c__o__m__p__r__o__m__e__t__i__da__e__n__t__re__u__s__t__edes__t__res__q__u__e__t__ú_ _pr__o__p__o__n__es__es__ex__t__r__a__ñ__a__p__a__ra__el__l__o__s._

_Ab__err__a__n__t__e.__S__erá__de__ci__s__i__ó__n__t__u__y__a__m__o__s__t__r__a__rles__l__o__b__el__l__o__q__u__e__p__u__e__d__e ser._

La cautela de Alice flotó en la mente de Bella. Ella había descartado las palabras de su amiga en el momento porque había estado demasiado atrapada con la idea de resolver su amor por ambos hombres. Alice estaba en lo correcto. No era fácil. ¿Pero entonces qué lo era alguna vez?

Ella se levantó de la cama y caminó pesadamente a la ventana. Viendo lacamioneta de Emmett ausente, ella consideró seguro ir arrastrándose a la regadera. Tenía una larga noche por delante si ella iba esperar a que Emmett regresara.

Bella observaba desde la ventana mientras las dos camionetas rodaban sobre la calle casi una hora más tarde.

Ella dejó caer su dedo de la cortina y rápidamente se movió hacia su cama. Ella se metió debajo de las cobijas y esperó.

Pronto ella escuchó el calmado ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo y entonces les oyó hacer una pausa afuera de su puerta.

Ella bajó sus pestañas hasta que sus ojos estuvieron medio cerrados. Para su sorpresa, Edward apareció alrededor de la entrada, su contorno reconocible aun en el cuarto oscurecido.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él se movía más cerca.

Ella intentó respirar normalmente cuando él se acercó su cama. En esemomento él se detuvo, y ella se moría por saber lo que él estaba haciendo. Ella abrió los ojos simplemente una ranura, esperando que él no la pudiera ver en la oscuridad.

Él se paró por su cama, quedándose mirando abajo en ella, una expresión indescifrable en su cara. En ese momento él se agachó para tocar su pelo. Él corrió sus dedos sobre las hebras y en su mejilla. Y como Emmett, él se dobló y la besó suavemente en la frente.

— Lo siento, — él susurró.

Él dejó la cama, sus pisadas retirándose a través del cuarto. Ella abrió sus ojos más amplios para verlo salir caminando de su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Su pecho dolió con la necesidad de ir tras él. Si sólo eso fuera tan fácil como irpor los dos, decirles que ella los amaba y hacerlos aceptar que su amor los abarcaba a ambos.

Sus dedos se doblaron alrededor de las cobijas, y ella dejó salir un alientotembloroso, la emoción anudándose en su garganta. Ella se volteó en su costado y dobló las rodillas hasta su pecho. ¿Qué ocurriría si nunca lo aceptaban?

¿Qué ocurriría si no pudieran llegar a un acuerdo con la relación como ella la veía?

La idea envió pánico hinchándose dentro su pecho y estómago, retorciendo sus entrañas hasta que ella clavó las uñas en su garganta en un intento para apaciguar el dolor implacable.

Ella yació allí por tanto tiempo como pudo aguantar y en ese momento ella se levantó. Silenciosamente, ella abrió su puerta y miró con atención abajo del vestíbulo oscurecido. Ambas puertas las de Edward y Emmett estaban cerradas.

Su zumbido alcohólico se redujo bastante, ella se fue de puntillas hasta la puerta de Emmett y lentamente giro la manija.

Cuando ella entró, Emmett levantó la mirada desde la altura de la cama. Él estaba tumbado desgarbadamente sobre la cama, las cobijas jaladas hasta su cintura. Él sujetaba el control remoto de la TV en una mano y apoyaba su cuerpo sobre su otro codo.

— Creí que estarías bastante tiempo fuera de combate, — él dijo con unindicio de incomodidad en su voz. Su mano intentó agarrarse de las sabanas y las jaló un poco más apretadas a su cintura.

Ella no habló. No confiaba en que su voz no la traicionara. En lugar de eso ella caminó al otro lado de la cama y se arrastró sobre el colchón, arrodillándose enfrente de él. Con una mano, ella extendió la mano y jaló la sabana de su mano. Descendió, revelando una obvia erección.

— ¿Estabas pensando sobre mí? — Ella preguntó suavemente, el indicio de una sonrisa crispando las esquinas de su boca.

— Bella, necesitas volver a tu cuarto, — él dijo un cercano gemido. Él agarró la sábana, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

Ella estaba traspasada por la vista de su excitación.

Bello. Liso. Aún completamente masculino y robusto. Ella estaba mirando desvergonzadamente, y a ella no le importó. Vello oscuro rodeaba la base gruesa, y su polla se disparaba hacia arriba hacia su vientre firme.

— ¿Estabas pensando sobre mí? — Ella repitió mientras ella se movía más cerca todavía.

— Tú sabes que sin duda alguna lo estaba haciendo, — él dijo en una voz tensa.

Ella corrió su mano sobre su muslo, amando la superficie áspera por el vello de su piel.

Los músculos se enroscaron y saltaron debajo de sus dedos. Antes de que ella perdiera ánimo, ella movió su otra mano y dobló sus dedos alrededor de la base de su pene.

— Bella.

Era una mezcla embriagante de suavidad satinada con un núcleo de acero. Ella lentamente rodó su mano hacia arriba, maravillándose de cuán rápidamente se endureció aún más allá en su palma.

— Quiero saborearte. Como tú me saboreaste, — ella murmuró mientras ella se inclinaba sobre sus caderas, su pelo derramándose encima de su ingle.

— Jesús, — él susurró con tensión agonizante.

Cautelosamente, ella circundó la cabeza de su pene con sus labios. Su perfume la rodeó, la llenó mientras inhalaba.

Picante. Masculino. Él tenía un gusto salvaje y cálido. Ella trabajó sus labios más abajo, chupando ligeramente mientras él raspaba sobre su lengua.

Sus caderas se crisparon y mecieron hacia arriba. Ella bajó su mano, permitiendo a su boca seguir su progreso.

Cuando la punta llego a detenerse finalmente detrás de su garganta, ella la aflojó de nuevo, apretando con su mano y trabajando de regreso arriba al unísono con su boca.

La mano de Emmett se enredó casi en su pelo. Sus dedos asomaron sobre su cuero cabelludo como si él estuviera pretendiendo adquirir y no encontrando a ninguno. Ella arriesgó un vistazo arriba de su cuerpo mientras ella alcanzó el extremo de su pene con su boca. La cabeza de él se arrojo hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, una expresión que ella sólo podía describir como dolor arruinando su cara.

—¿ Me dejarás tú saborearte?— Ella susurró. —¿Te vendrás en mi boca como me vine en la tuya?

Él dejó salir una sarta de juramentos. Él sonaba como un hombre que estaba perdiendo el último vestigio de control. En respuesta para su pregunta, él emergió hacia arriba, enterrando su pene en su boca. Su mano se apretó en su pelo mientras él la sujetaba en el lugar.

Su otra mano encontró el dobladillo de su camisón y él tiró hacia arriba. —

Quítatelo, — él masculló. — Quiero verte.

Ella liberó su pene y se balanceó de regreso sobre sus talones. La manos de ella palparan las suyas mientras ambos arrancaban su camisón. Ella lo jaló sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia el piso.

Emmett clavó los ojos en ella, sus ojos brillando intensamente mientras su mirada se aferraba a sus pechos. — Ven acá, cariño. Quiero saborearlos.

Él la atrajo adelante, moviendo el ángulo de su boca para que su pezón se deslizara entre sus labios hambrientos. El placer subió vertiginosamente a través de su abdomen, apretándose a su coño hasta que ella se retorció.

— Como caramelo, — él murmuró. — Tan dulce y delicada. — Él mordisqueó la punta rígida entonces la engatusó por encima de forma que él pudo lamer en el otro.

Ella entrelazó su mano en su pelo grueso, sujetándole contra ella. Su boca, tan cálida y mojada, succionaba ávidamente en su seno y enviaba escalofríos deliciosos abajo de su columna vertebral.

Entonces él la liberó, y él empujó impacientemente en sus hombros, guiándola de nuevo hasta su pene. — Termínalo, — él dijo con voz ronca. — Hazme venir.

Ella agachó su cabeza, otra vez asiendo su gallo, y dirigido a eso para su boca.

Ella cerró los ojos y le succionó profundo, permitiéndose celebrar su sabor y sentir.

— Eso es, — él gimió. Él acarició su pelo, tocó su cara, extendió sus dedos a través de su mandíbula mientras bombeaba sus caderas de arriba abajo.

Mientras ella lo tomaba profundamente, sus manos se deslizaron bajo su cuerpo para ahuecar sus pechos. Él rodó sus pezones entre sus dedos, alternando ahuecar los globos pequeños con tocar con el pulgar sus picos duros.

— Voy a venirme, cariño. Si tú no quieres que me venga en tu boca, necesitas moverte, — él dijo en una voz tensa.

Ella le ignoró y chupó más duro. Ella movió su mano de la base de su pene y envolvió los dedos alrededor de su bolsa. Ella amaba la sensación de la piel suave, arrugada punteada con vellos finos. Sus bolas apretadas y contraídas mientras ella las oprimía ligeramente.

La mano de él se curvó alrededor de la base del cuello de ella y la abrazó firmemente en el lugar mientras él se enterraba una última vez. El fluido caliente, salado salió a chorros en su boca.

Se sintió espeso y cremoso mientras se derramaba encima de su lengua. Ella nunca había experimentado cualquier cosa tan erótica. Ella tragó, abriendo la boca para así él pudiera llegar más profundo. Ella lo quería. Todo él.

Finalmente él descendió de regreso encima de la cama, deslizándose de su boca durante el proceso. Ella se quedó con la mirada sobre él, y él la contempló de regreso con satisfacción perezosa. Él extendió un pulgar y limpió su fluido de sus labios.

— Bello, — él murmuró. — Joder así de salvaje y bello.

Espero en Dios que nunca cambies.

Ella se curvó dentro de su abrazo, fusionándose contra su cuerpo duro. Él envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y rodó hasta que yacieron uno al lado del otro.

— No me hagas irme, — ella susurró. — Abrázame sólo por esta noche.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó suavemente en los labios. —No podemos hacer esto, Bella.

Ella deseaba discutir. Buscaba señalar que allí no había razón no pudieran aparte de sus propio personal es imprevistas y del hecho de que Edward probablemente ya estaba por debajo de la ley. Pero ella también sabía que tenía que tener paciencia. Emmett y Edward valían eso para ella.

Llevaba su tiempo, y ella no quería empujar demasiado duro demasiado rápido y arruinar su oportunidad para la felicidad.

Así es que ella acarició con la nariz su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras el calor de su abrazo sangró en su cuerpo. — Entonces enójate conmigo en la mañana, — ella dijo. — Pero por esta noche, no quiero estar sola.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Monse

denny

darky1995

angie palomo

zulmaruizdiaz1993


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Diez

Edward supo antes de que siquiera abriera la puerta de Emmett que él no debería ir en busca de problemas. Todavía, él se veía forzado a ver si Bella estaría otra vez en la cama de Emmett. Era temprano, aún sin luz, y cuando él se había asomado en la de Bella, había encontrado su cama vacía.

Pero él no estaba preparado para la vista que le saludó.

Bella, desnuda, curvada junto a Emmett, quién estaba también – desnudo.

Sus dedos agarraron con fuerza la manija y la cólera vibró sobre él en un destello candente. El brazo de Emmett se había arrojado posesivamente sobre Bella, y su mano ahuecaba uno de sus pechos. La mejilla de él descansaba contra el pelo oscuro de ella, y ambos dormían como un tronco.

Él se sintió – traicionado.

Antes de que él hiciera algo de lo que sabía que se arrepentiría, él se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras el. Él estuvo fuera de la puerta de Emmett por un largo momento, tratando de controlar la cólera, y si fuera honesto, los celos que estaban asumiendo el control de su raciocinio.

Él caminó impetuosamente escalera abajo y se dirigió afuera. Sus puños estaban todavía apretados con fuerza, y él deseo calmarse. Él no estaba bien estar disgustado. Él había empujado a Bella. Había sido cruel con ella. A propósito. Ella tenía todo el derecho de encontrar consuelo en otro sitio.

Pero una gran parte grande de él estaba furiosa de que ella lo hubiera encontrado tan pronto. Y con su hermano.

Qué maldito desorden.

Él comenzó a descargar costales de semilla del remolque, levantándolos a su hombro y arrojándolos abajo en fila dentro del cobertizo. Él trabajó mecánicamente, intentando aletargar sus rudas emociones.

Bebiéndolos de un trago en fila dentro del cobertizo. Él trabajó mecánicamente, intentando aletargar sus emociones crudas.

Él apenas notó salida del sol, y sólo se detuvo para pasar un brazo sobre su frente húmeda cuando el sol había estado arriba una buena hora. Sus hombros y sus brazos dolieron por el continuo alzar y arrojar. Pero a él sólo le quedaban algunos costales.

— Hey hermano, deberías haberme esperado, — Emmett dijo desde atrás de él.

—Te dije que te ayudaría a descargar esos esta mañana.

Edward se tensó y lentamente se enderezó de pie. Él se enjugó las manos en sus vaqueros y se dió vuelta para afrontar a su hermano.

— Creí que tenías alguna otra ocupación, — él dijo en un tono cortado.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?— Emmett preguntó. Pero él apartó su mirada casi culpablemente.

Lo que sólo hizo que Edward se enojara más.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo jodiendo a esa muchacha?

Emmett parpadeó, su expresión conmocionada por el acceso de Edward. Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se adelgazaron.

— Ella es no es una pequeña niña, Edward. Tú sabes eso y yo lo sé.

— Me importa un demonio. Cruzaste la maldita línea. Tu y yo lo sabemos, él Dijo, arrojándole las palabras de Emmett de regreso a él.

—¿Qué línea es esa exactamente?—Emmett demando. —

La misma donde tú me explicas cómo actuar y sentir?

Tengo noticia para ti hermano mayor. No necesito una maldita niñera, y estoy malditamente seguro no te necesito para decirme quién puede o no puede joder.

Edward se puso rojo de ira. Sin importar que él hubiera sido igual de crudo. Oir las palabras de la boca de Emmett, la falta de respeto patente lo enfureció. Aun si eso lo hacía un maldito hipócrita.

Antes de que él pudiera pensar, antes de que él pudiera detenerse, él meció su puño, conectando con la cara de Emmett. La cabeza de Emmett crujió atrás, y sus rodillas se doblaron por un segundo antes de que él se recuperara y se abalanzado por Edward.

Bien, mierda. Habían sido años desde que habían ido a la ciudad del puño, pero tan furioso como Edward estaba, él podría echar mano de una buena riña de patio de granja.

Bella se despertó por el brillo del sol entrando a raudales a través de la ventana. Automáticamente ella lo sintió por Edward pero una vez más fue saludada por un frío, vacío lugar. Ella suspiró y se rodo por un momento, abrazando su almohada a ella. Una mañana a ella le hubiera gustado en verdad despertarse en sus brazos.

A regañadientes, ella se empujó hacia arriba y meció las piernas sobre el lado. Su cabeza se sentía un poco húmeda y calurosa, pero al menos no dolía. Ella buscó alrededor por su camisa y la encontró medio escondida debajo de la cama. Se levantó y se la puso encima antes de caminar suavemente hacia la puerta. Ella la abrió y nerviosamente miró afuera antes de entrar a hurtadillas en el vestíbulo. Se apresuró hacia su dormitorio y dentro de la ducha. Treinta minutos más tarde, ella recogió su cámara Y se dirigió escaleras abajo para el estudio pequeño que alojaba la computadora.

Sus manos temblaron mientras ella se sentaba y manoseaba torpemente el cordón USB que le permitiría descargar las fotos de su cámara para la computadora.

Ella estaba asustada a morir por enfrentar a Emmett. Y a Edward. Edward la había rechazado, y aunque Emmett no lo hizo al principio, él le había dado a entender que consideraba lo que sucedió un gran error.

Ella estaba haciendo un lío de primera clase de sus propósitos, y lo peor, fracasaba miserablemente en su búsqueda.

Después de descargar sus fotos, ella revisó su correo electrónico, agradecida una vez más que Edward hubiera instalado internet de satélite para ella.

Ella sonrió mientras ella leía una nota rápida de Alice.

La burbujeante chica siempre lograba animarla. Ella escribió una respuesta rápida y la envió a su dirección.

Mientras ella escudriñaba el resto de los correos electrónicos en su bandeja de entrada, su mirada enfocó la atención en el encabezado del asunto de uno. Wildscapes Magazine. Ella hizo clic para abrirlo y examinó rápidamente el mensaje.

Las fotos que había tomado cuando estaba en Francia, así como también fotos más viejas de paisajes, habían sido aceptadas para su publicación por Wildscapes Magazine. Además ellos estaban muy interesados en otras fotos que pudiera tener y les gustaría saber si consideraría un trabajo regular para su revista – Sin palabras, una columna sobre fotos mensual básicamente.

Ella se sentó, aturdida, entonces volvió a leer sobre el mensaje otra vez. Verdaderamente, se las había enviado en una broma, en un momento de débil indecisión antes de haber determinado que regresaría a Sweetwater Ranch.

Ella se recargó en la parte de atrás de su silla y se quedó con la mirada fija por otro largo momento antes de deslizar el cursor sobre la "X " para cerrar el programa de correo electrónico. Desconectó su cámara y la hizo a un lado entonces rodo su silla atrás para levantarse.

Debería estar entusiasmada. Pero cómo le podía dar la bienvenida a la noticia con entusiasmo cuando eso significaba dejar a Sweetwater? Y a los hermanos Cullen.

París había sido un catalizador para tantas cosas. Había ido hacia allá para encontrarse a sí misma. Había experimentado, arrojándose a la vida fuera del rancho, hizo amigos nuevos. Pero había sido incapaz de librarse de lo inevitable. Amaba a Edward y Emmett. Siempre los amaría. Eso no se iría con el tiempo, distancia o recién encontrada madurez.

Ella bajó con pesadez la escalera, hambrienta y queriendo el consuelo de la compañía de Esme. Pero cuando entró en la cocina, fue saludada por una inhalación fuerte y una mirada reprobatoria.

No lo que necesitaba ahora. ¿Estaba todo mundo disgustado con ella? Se dejo caer de golpe encima de un taburete de barra y apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador.

— Buenos días para ti, también_,__ mamma__._

Carmen clavó ominosamente los ojos en ella. — ¿Hambre, _Ragazza_? Llegas terriblemente tarde para el desayuno. Debería hacerte esperar para el almuerzo.

Bella suspiró. — ¿Porque estás enojada conmigo, _m__a__m__ma_?

Esme la ignoró y anduvo trajinando por la cocina poniendo en un plato algo de lo que quedó del desayuno. Ella empujó el plato en el horno de microondas y se paró, manos en las caderas mientras esperaba que el tiempo transcurriera.

La puerta del patio se abrió y cerró y Bella se dio la vuelta en el taburete para ver quien había entrado. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Emmett parado allí, despeinado, sucio, su boca sangrando y su ojo ennegrecido. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle qué diablos había ocurrido, sus labios se apretaron, y él caminó a grandes pasos fuera de la cocina en dirección opuesta.

Ella se volvió a Esme. —¿Qué diantres ocurrió?

Esme resopló y arrojó con violencia el plato delante de Bella. — Tú eres lo qué ha ocurrido _Ragazza__._Tú y estos juegos que juegas con los muchachos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza confundida.

—Ellos pelean, — Esme dijo exasperada. — Voy afuera y los dos están rodando en la tierra intentando matarse el uno al otro. Esa no es la manera para que los hermanos se comporten.

Bella se sintió mareada. Ella empujo el plato, incapaz de soportar el pensamiento de comer. Ella enterró la cara en sus manos. —Oh, Dios mío, nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir.

Bella oyó el olán de las faldas de Esme, y entonces estaba envuelta en los brazos de Esme. Esme instó a sus manos de su cara y ahuecó su barbilla en su mano.

—Estas jugando con fuego. ¿Sabes eso, eh _ragazza_?

—Los amo, _m__a__m__ma__._¿Qué me desearías que hiciera?

La cara de Esme se suavizó y abrazó a Bella en ella. — Sé que lo haces. Pero estos muchachos Son testarudos. No serán fáciles de convencer.

Bella asintió mientras Esme se movía de nuevo hacia la estufa para batir el chile que ella estaba haciendo.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes, _Ragazza__?_Ahora que regresaste a casa desde París.

¿Qué harás ahora?

El anterior correo electrónico flotó a través de la memoria de Bella. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, haciéndola descansar la barbilla en su palma hacia arriba. — No quiero hacer nada. ¿Es eso tan terrible que no quiera que mi vida me lleve fuera de aquí? Ésta es mi vida. Es donde tengo un sitio.

Esme caminó para pararse cerca de ella otra vez. —

Escúchame, niña. No puedes poner todos tus huevos en una canasta. Porque si esa canasta cae, todos los huevos se rompen y no tendrás más. No puedes dejar en suspenso tu vida de espera de algo que puede que nunca ocurra.

Bella respingó aún cuando ella sabía que Esme decía la verdad. Ella tenía que planear un futuro que pudiera no incluir a Edward y Emmett.

— Oh, Esme, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Ella dejó toda la contención derramarse desesperadamente. Esme la abrazó cerca y la acarició su pelo tranquilizadoramente.

—Eres joven, _Ragazza_Joven y bella. Tienes tu vida entera por delante.

— Pero no quiero una vida sin ellos, — Bella dijo quedamente. —Me doy cuenta de lo dramático que puede sonar.

Tú piensas que soy joven. No conozco mi mente. Todo esto es algún capricho que se desvanecerá tan pronto como el siguiente chico súper llegue más adelante.

Ella rompió el abrazo pero Esme permaneció silenciosa, esperando pacientemente a que ella hablara.

— Me fui de aquí_, __m__a__m__ma__ ._No me fui de aquí con la intención de no regresar. No lo hice pensando que alguna vez pudiera tener lo que quería, no había allí una forma para que yo consiguiera su amor. Quería ejercer mi independencia. Hacer que no me vieran como alguien pegado a ellos a quien tuvieran que cuidar, sino como una mujer fuerte, independiente capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

— Pero mi tiempo en París sólo hizo las cosas más claras para mí. Era cobarde por estar huyendo. Ni una vez me quedé y luché por ellos. ¿Cómo podría esperar que ellos lo vieran si no era capaz de demostrárselos? Y así que aquí estoy, queriendo tanto pero sin idea de cómo hacer funcionar esto. Esme suspiró. Ella se alejó y enmarco la cara de Bella en sus manos.

— Algunas veces, _Ragazza_… algunas veces nosotros no obtenemos lo que queremos. Tienes que prepararte para la posibilidad que nunca puedas conseguir lo que mas quieres. Y más que eso, tienes que sacar en claro lo que estás dispuesta a arriesgar en tu intento por ganar el deseo de tu corazón.

Porque si fracasas en esto, tu relación como está actualmente con Edward y Emmett nunca podrá ser la misma.

— O todo o nada, — Bella dijo simplemente. —Comprendo lo que dices, mamma.

Pero ya he pensado acerca de eso. Sé si esto no resulta, las cosas nunca podrán ser iguales. Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

— Entonces rezaré arduamente para que tengas éxito, mi niña. Te quiero cariñosamente, y quiero lo que cualquier madre quiere para su hija. Quiero que seas feliz.

Bella abrazó a Esme apretadamente. — Te amo, — ella dijo, su voz se amortiguada por el hombro de Esme. — No quiero hacer nada para decepcionarte.

Esme palmeó su espalda y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Bella. Sabes lo que quieres.

Nunca he dudado de eso por un momento. Tus convicciones son fuertes.

—Esperemos que sean lo suficientemente fuertes, — Bella dijo. —Tengo la sensación de que ellos van a ser severamente probados.

Bella pasó el resto de día secuestrada en el estudio con su computadora. Ella contestó el correo electrónico de Wildscapes e hizo arreglos para que ellos enviaran por fax un contrato para que ella firmara. Pero ella declinó la oferta para una columna regular.

Podría haber sido estúpido, pero ella simplemente no se distraería con que su futuro estaba en cualquier parte sino aquí en el rancho. Y si lo peor llegaba y ella era forzada a considerar un camino que la llevaría lejos de Edward y Emmett, ella consideraría sus opciones entonces.

En algún punto, ella se quedó dormida en el escritorio, su cabeza descansando sobre una sus brazos. Se despertó cuando Esme amablemente la sacudió.

—Ve arriba hasta cama, _Ragazza__. _Los muchachos se han ido a sus cuartos a dormir.

Bella se frotó los ojos y miró el reloj. Era cerca de la medianoche. — Buenas noches_, __m__a__m__ma__._Te amo.

—Yo te amo también, — ella dijo, besando a Bella en ambas mejillas antes de que ella dejara el estudio.

Bella se paró y se desperezó entonces caminó arrastrando los pies afuera de la habitación. Cuando llego hasta arriba de las escaleras, ella se quedó mirando abajo del vestíbulo en ambas puertas cerradas. Ella caminó abajo hacia el cuarto de Emmett y silenciosamente probo la manija, sólo para encontrarla cerrada.

El daño inflamó e hizo un nudo en su garganta. Él la dejaba fuera.

El dolor en su pecho sólo aumentó mientras camino pesadamente para su cuarto. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras entraba calladamente, y se apoyó pesadamente contra ella.

Ella se deslizó abajo de la madera lisa hasta que se agachó en el piso, y ella atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas apretadamente. ¿Qué haría ella? Cómo podría obligar a Edward a verla, ¿realmente verla?

Su plan había parecido tan simple. Pero las cosas en teoría siempre lo eran. Era fácil soñar cómo sería, y que todo lo que ella tendría que hacer era regresar, mostrarles que ella los amaba y todo caería en su lugar.

Aparentemente ella era una naïve idiota. Eso en cuanto a crecer. Tal vez estaban en lo correcto. Tal vez ella era demasiado joven para ellos. Tal vez ella era simplemente una pequeña chica tonta jugando a ser una mujer.

Pero maldición, su amor por ellos era real. No era algún capricho adolescente inmaduro. Ella había tenido de esos.

Conocía la diferencia.

Y ella nunca había sido ligera. Ella había tomado una decisión muy temprano en que ella quería a Edward y Emmett.

Aún cuando surgió la oportunidad por relacionarse íntimamente con otros hombres, ella se había contenido, había reservado esa parte de sí misma para Edward y Emmett. Su cuerpo era demasiado importante, como era su autor respeto.

Siempre había sabido que sólo alguna vez daría una parte tan importante de sí misma a alguien que ella realmente amara.

Eso no la hacía anticuada o mártir. La hacía lista y condenadamente selectiva.

A la tasa que ella progresaba con Edward y Emmett, muy bien podría morir siendo virgen.

Ella elevó un suspiro agraviado. Era hora de dejar de sentir lástima de sí misma. Ella había padecido un contratiempo, pero no era el fin de mundo. O podría acobardarse o podría seguir adelante y formar un nuevo plan de ataque.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	11. Chapter 11

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Once

Los próximos días probaron su fortaleza de ánimo. Ambos Emmett y Edward la evitaron, y cuando Edward era forzado a estar en contacto con ella, él era rígidamente educado.

Si él alguna vez hubiera actuado de ese modo antes, Bella inmediatamente podría haberle llamado la atención de eso, Pero ella no estaba lista a provocarlo. Aún. Ella necesitaba pensar acerca en un modo de rodear su pared acorazada.

Emmett, por otra parte, sólo la evitaba. Una vez que ella casi había tropezado con él a la salida de la cocina, y su expresión se había vuelto cerrada. Él había apartado la mirada

Antes de finalmente retirarse.

Ella se había equivocado pensando que sería más fácil de convencer a Emmett primero. Ella había usado su historia de cercanía como un punto a su favor, pero todo lo que había hecho fue complicar las cosas entre él y Edward. En retrospectiva, debería haber sido obvio que ella tendría que haberse dedicado primero a Edward.

Y así con eso en mente, ella urdió un plan. Aunque riesgoso y un poco extraño, eso la ponía positivamente jubilosa mientras anticipaba el resultado. Era simplemente diabólico

Lo suficiente como para funcionar.

Por primera vez desde la mañana de la pelea de Edward y Emmett, ella se sentía optimista y positiva. Se puso de un par de pantalones de corte corto y un top que se acomoda a la forma que exponía el pendiente de lágrima de diamante del vientre.

Edward probablemente tendría una coronaria si ella se fuera en su camioneta otra vez, y ella lo quería en la mejor disposición posible para cuando representara su grandioso plan.

Así ella absorbería su coraje e iría en búsqueda de Emmett.

Ella lo encontró trabajando sobre una sección de cerca cerca de los cobertizos de almacenamiento. Se detuvo a distancia, incapaz para abstenerse de admirar sus músculos abultados y su cuerpo bruñido de sudor. Él se detuvo un momento y empujó su pelo atrás de su cara.

Colgaba abajo sobre sus hombros, flojo y ligeramente rizado por la humedad. Cuando él levantó la mirada y la vio, ella arrancó hacia adelante, sin querer darle la oportunidad de escapar.

— ¿Emmett?— Ella llamó suavemente.

Él se movió un poco inquietamente, y entonces como si comprendiera que no había ruta de escape, él la enfrentó otra vez.

— ¿Puedo pedir prestado tu camioneta para ir corriendo al pueblo? No me tardaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Él se vio un poco aliviado, y ella se preguntó malhumoradamente si era porque ella estaba yéndose.

— Sí, seguro, — él dijo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo por las llaves.

Él las saco y las lanzo al aire.

Ella las atrapó contra de su pecho. —Gracias.

— Realmente necesitamos conseguirte tu conjunto de ruedas, — él dijo. — Algo que tú puedas manejar cómodamente.

Ella sonrió y le dirigió un pequeño gesto con la mano. —

Estoy perfectamente bien conduciendo el tuyo. Nos vemos después.

Ella se marchó dando media vuelta, sin mirar atrás, aunque ella quería nada más que ir a él. Ella quería besarle.

Buscarlo para que la tomara en sus brazos. Aceptarla de nuevo en su hogar y en su cama. Ella suspiró.

Esperanzadamente pronto. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus mejores virtudes.

Una vez que ella vio la camioneta de Carlisle. afuera de la comisaría de policía, se estacionó al lado de él y caminó adentro. El aire fresco fue bienvenido luego de unos pocos momentos en el sofocante calor. El verano se había anticipado y con represalias.

Ella le sonrió a la secretaria y hizo una seña hacia la oficina de Carlisle — ¿Está ocupado?

Sandra, quien había sido la secretaria del departamento policíaco desde antes que la mayoría de su los empleados nacieran, sonrió y le señaló con la mano hacia adelante por ahí.

Bella metió la cabeza dentro de la puerta de Carlisle y dijo, — Toc, toc.

Carlisle miró arriba sorprendido y meció sus pies fuera de su escritorio. Aterrizaron con un golpe mientras se enderezaba. —Oye chica, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Tienes un minuto?— Ella preguntó un poco nerviosamente mientras ella camino más adentro. — Yo tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte.

Él revisó su reloj pulsera. — Tengo más que un minuto.

¿Tú quieres ir a almorzar? Estoy hambriento.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. — Suena bien. Dejé el rancho antes de que Esme hubiera terminado el almuerzo.

Ellos fueron dos puertas abajo a un pequeño café que sólo permanecía abierto desde las once a las dos para el almuerzo.

— Ahora qué puedo hacer por ti, ¿dulzura?

El calor avanzó lentamente en sus mejillas, y ella se sintió alguno de su coraje desertar. Ella tomó un trago de su agua fría, pidiendo calmar su vergüenza un poco.

Ella aclaró su garganta mientras Carlisle continuaba mirando hacia ella inquisitivamente. —Me pregunto si… eh… — Ella se inclinó hacia adelante con el fin de que nadie oyera algo casualmente y susurro, — yo me pregunto si tendrás un juego adicional de esposas que me pudieras prestar.

Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Sus labios se separaron, y entonces los cerró de nuevo. Sé que probablemente voy a lamentar preguntarte esto, ¿pero para qué en la tierra necesitas esposas?

— ¿Tengo que decírtelo?

Carlisle se rió ahogadamente. — Oh muchacha. Dime que es legal al menos.

Ella pretendió considerarlo por un momento. —Bueno, tú sabes en arizona haya algunos juguetes sexuales bastante extravagantes legales...

Dio un aullido de risa y sacudió la cabeza. — Lo dices en serio. ¿Quieres esposas?

Ella suspiró y se recargó en su silla. —¿Estoy desesperada, está bien? Necesito que de alguna forma haga a alguien permanecer en un lugar un tiempo lo suficientemente largo para que yo haga un poco de convencimiento.

—Demonios. Qué afortunado hijo de puta. Querida si alguna vez quieres convencerme, puedo Garan—ti—zar—te que no necesitarás esposas. A menos que realmente, realmente las quieras, — él añadió con una taimada sonrisa abierta.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la mesera puso sus platos abajo enfrente de ellos. Después ella salió, Bella masticó una fritura y recorrió la mirada sobre Carlisle.

— ¿Así que puedo tenerlas?

Carlisle le dirigió a ella una mirada prudente. — Seguro, tengo un par. Simplemente no le digas a tu renuente compañero que las conseguiste de mí. Oh y asegúrate malditamente de no perder la llave.

Ella se rió ahogadamente. —Gracias, Carlisle Eres un príncipe.

Bella regresó a Sweetwater un poco más alegre que cuando se había ido. Carlisle siempre levantaba su espíritu. Ellos tenían mucho camino recorrido. O a menos los pocos años que él había pasado sacándola fuera del bar Jacob cuando ella lograba entrar a hurtadillas. Él había pastado casi tanto tiempo cuidándola a ella como Edward y Emmett.

Ella lanzó las llaves de Emmett sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras la atravesaba y paraba la oreja, escuchando cualquier sonido dentro de la casa. Podría oír la televisión de Esme en su cuarto, pero la casa estaba de cualquier otra manera callada.

Edward y Emmett o habían salido o estaban encerrados en sus cuartos evitándola. Bueno, eso estaba bien porque el tiempo de Edward era limitado. De una u otra

manera, las cosas estarían llegando a una crisis. Justo tan pronto como ella tuviera la oportunidad de usar esas esposas.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Doce

Emmett se apoyó contra el porche posterior de la casa maldiciendo y contemplando arriba a la amplia extensión de estrellas Brillando intermitentemente contra un cielo teñido de negro. Él tomó un trago de su cerveza y colocó abajo la botella en el barandal de madera. Los sonidos de la noche hacían eco a través del terreno. A lo lejos un coyote aulló, y más cerca, un búho ululaba, seguido por otro un poco más lejos Mientras él tomaba otro sorbo de su cerveza, la botella se froto a través de la cortada en su labio, y él hizo una mueca.

Esta era la única vez que él le agradecía realmente a Edward por intentar patear su culo. Sin embargo Edward seguramente no había escapado ileso. Emmett sonrió abiertamente entonces respingó cuando él otra vez se irrito su labio lastimado.

Ambos lucían como mierda, y aunque Emmett no pudiera hablar por Edward, Emmett se sentía como mierda. Habían tenido un montón de peleas a través de los años.

¿Qué hermanos no las tenían? Pero nunca por una mujer. No una por la que ambos obviamente tuvieran sentimientos.

Pero el episodio había obligado a Emmett a examinar una verdad simple que él había estado evitando aún desde que Bella había regresado a casa. Sus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado. Pero el enfrentamiento también le había hecho considerar eso por primera vez, él y Edward iban a estar en mayores dificultades. Emmett no veía una manera de evitar eso. Él no estaba dispuesto a apartar a Bella simplemente porque Edward pensara que era lo que se debía hacer.

Él honestamente no tenía ni idea de cómo resultarían las cosas. Los triángulos eran cosas de telenovelas. Por raro que parezca, la idea de que Bella pudiera tener sentimientos hacia Edward no le molestaba tanto como él pudiera haber pensado. En una forma retorcida, él imaginaba que ella probablemente tenía sentimientos por ellos dos. Eso el podría manejarlo. ¿La idea de que Bella no fuera parte de su vida de algún modo? _Eso_le molestaba a él.

Él se empinó lo último de su cerveza y se dirigió de nuevo adentro. Estaba obscuro en la cocina. Esme desde hacía mucho tiempo se había retirado. Ella no estaba exactamente emocionada con él y Edward desde su pelea, y no había hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para ser complaciente.

Mientras él pasaba en medio de la sala, él vio a Bella dormida en el sofá, la televisión todavía encendida.

Silenciosamente caminó y quitó el control remoto de su mano. Él lo apuntó atrás en la TV y la apagó.

Él colocó el control remoto abajo sobre la mesa por la lámpara y permaneció allí mirando hacia abajo en ella. Ella estaba enroscando un puño apretado metido debajo de su barbilla. Su largo pelo oscuro derramado sobre sus hombros, satinado y fino. Él se agachó para tocar su mejilla, incapaz de resistir la tentación.

Ella suspiró y acarició con la nariz más cerca a su mano.

Por un momento, él pensó que ella había despertado, y él se tensó, no preparado para explicar por qué él estaba parado sobre ella, pero ella se acurruco más profundo en el sofá y reanudado su respiración constante.

Él se relajó aliviado y entonces trató de alcanzar al perro afgano doblado al final del sofá. El jaló la manta sobre ella y gentilmente la arregló para que así ella estuviera cubierta.

Entonces él caminó afuera.

Llovió toda la mañana y bien avanzada la tarde. Bella se mantuvo fuera de las áreas donde era probable toparse con Edward y Emmett. No era que ella temiera el enfrentamiento.

Pero la próxima vez que ella se acercara a cualquiera de ellos, ciertamente no iba a ser porque ella quisiera una conversación larga, interminable.

Ella no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a cualquiera de ellos aún de cualquier manera. Sus sentimientos eran complejos.

No había una forma simple de formularlos. Ella estaba teniendo un tiempo suficiente difícil clasificándolos completamente para ellos ella misma sin tener que explicárselo a alguna otra persona Su preferencia era mostrarles su amor. Hacerles verlo, sentirlo. Ella no había tomado nunca al sexo a la ligera, no desde esa noche cuando se había visto forzada a comerciar con su cuerpo. En su mente, ella estaba dándoles un regalo que nunca había compartido con cualquier otro. Su alma.

Ella se encerró en el estudio y pasó el tiempo en la computadora durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Su último proyecto era crear un sitio Web para el Rancho Sweetwater. Una vez terminado, completar con toda la información dirigida a la búsqueda de información y precios, ella iba a hablar con Edward y Emmett acerca de lanzarla y publicitarla en algunos sitios en línea.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta, y Bella levantó la vista de su computadora para ver a Esme atravesando apresuradamente con una bandeja en mano.

—¿Confío que esta locura se acabará pronto? — Esme dijo exasperada. — Es ridículo que ustedes tres se eviten mutuamente de esa manera. No es la manera para que se comporte una familia.

— Tienes razón, mamma. No lo es, — Bella tranquilamente estuvo de acuerdo. — Pero tengo que advertirte que podría empeorar antes que mejorar. Si alguna vez lo hace.

Esme bajó la bandeja en el escritorio de Bella con un golpe. — Tú suenas como si ya te hubieras dado por vencida, niña. ¿Que pasó con tu actitud de 'cargar con el mundo?'

Además, si tú me preguntas, no puede quedarse mucho peor que lo que sea ahora.

Podría, pero a Bella no le gustaba hacer hincapié en esa posibilidad. Edward siempre podría pedirle a ella que se fuera, o peor, él podría permanecer tan indiferente, así también podría volverse hermético para ella, de tal manera que ella preferiría irse.

Esta vez para siempre.

Esme suspiró. — Come, _ragazza__. _No necesitas perderte algunas comidas. Nunca comes cuando estas molesta.

— Gracias, — Bella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Esme salió y Bella picó su comida con poco entusiasmo.

Las mariposas que bailaban en su estómago hacían que poner cualquier cosa encima de ellas imposible.

Esta noche era la noche. Edward y Emmett habían sido forzados adentro todo el día por la lluvia, y ella sabía que ambos se acostarían muy temprano. Ella abrió la gaveta del escritorio y sacó el par de esposas que Carlise le había dado a ella. Después recogió el delgado pedazo de listón de satín al que ella había asegurado la llave. Ella la dejó colgar de las puntas de sus dedos y la balanceo como un péndulo.

Empezó a mirar por la ventana mientras escuchaba a la lluvia reiniciar. El agua escurrió abajo de los paneles de vidrio en riachuelos, y a lo lejos, el trueno retumbó.

Miró atrás a la hora en la computadora. Una hora. Esperaría una hora antes de aventurarse afuera. Entonces ella se dirigiría hacia el dormitorio de Edward donde ella pensaba tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Edward nunca realmente se había considerado un cobarde antes de ahora, pero luego de los días de evitar el enfrentamiento inevitable con Bella, sabía que él era un bobo de primera clase.

Él no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a ella, y sabía que en cualquier momento que ellos finalmente llegaran e encontrarse, su relación experimentaría una transformación radical. Y probablemente no para mejorar.

Parte de él añoraba los días más simples cuando ella era mucho mas joven y muy prohibida. Había sido una cosa bella de mirar para observarla despojarse del temeroso manto de inseguridad, y llegar a ser una joven confiada, bella. Pero con esa conciencia, ese crecimiento, llego el conocimiento de que ellos nunca podrían regresar a la relación inocente habían compartido.

Él suspiró mientras él se hundió sobre su cama. Él estaba condenadamente cansado, y él no lo había hecho hoy nada aun más allá de observar llover. Su familia estaba en jirones.

Emmett estaba furioso y ensimismado. Bella los evitaba a ambos. Esme caminaba alrededor en un perpetuo malhumor, y la única comida que ella había servido era la que podía calentarse en un horno de microondas.

Era hora de que él dejara de postergar lo inevitable. Él necesitaba enfrentar a Bella.

Disculparse por ser un asno pero aclarar que él había cruzado la línea y que eso no ocurriría otra vez. Entonces necesitaba hacer las cosas bien con Emmett.

Si Emmett y Bella… él tragó y sacudió la cabeza. Él aun ni siquiera había podido completar el pensamiento. Si su hermano tuviera sentimientos hacia Bella, y si ella le correspondía, ¿entonces tenía él algún derecho de dar un paso entre ellos? ¿Especialmente si él no tuviera ninguna intención de alguna vez actuar sobre su propia atracción?

Él frotó las manos sobre su cara irritado. Qué maldito drama. ¿Por qué no podrían regresar las cosas sólo a la forma que era antes?

Él jaló bruscamente las cobijas atrás y entonces se paro para desvestirse. Él estaba cansado, caprichoso y muy francamente, no podía esperar que otro día comenzara. Tal vez entonces él podría librarse de la angustia anudando su maldito vientre.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Trece

Ella estaba parada al lado de la cama, observándolo dormir. Por varios largos momentos, no se movió. Apenas respiró. Ella solamente observó el suave ascenso y descenso del pecho de Edward. Las sabanas estaban amontonadas en su cintura, y ella sólo podía ver la pretina de sus boxers asentándose debajo de su ombligo. Un brazo descansaba a través de su vientre tenso mientras el otro yacía sobre la almohada junto a su cabeza.

Era todo lo que Bella podría hacer para no extender la mano y tocarlo. Para trazar las líneas de su cuerpo, curvándose alrededor de las cordilleras y músculos firmes.

Ella quería bañar el cuarto en luz para que así pudiera ver mejor, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Cuidadosamente, ella alzó las esposas y se movió más cerca a la cama. Ningún sonido la traiciono mientras ella se inclinó para asegurar una esposa alrededor de una de las tablillas de la cabecera.

Ella contuvo su aliento mientras la hizo chasquear en el lugar, aliviada de que fuera un apenas perceptible clic.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras ella avanzó con indecisión hacia su muñeca. Tenía que ser rápida.

Ninguna cautela sobre esta parte. Se estiró y la hizo chasquear antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Entonces retrocedió lejos como el infierno y consiguió las luces. Ella estaba verdaderamente agradecida que él no durmiera con su pistola cerca. Todo lo que ella necesitaba era ser confundida con un intruso.

Ella aspiró profundamente, contuvo la respiración, agarró su muñeca con una mano e hizo chasquear la esposa alrededor con la otra. Él se sacudió con fuerza por la sorpresa y ella se movió torpemente atrás, su mano buscando el apagador.

— ¿Qué diablos? — Edward explotó justo mientras su mano chocaba con la pared. Ella manoteó y golpeó el apagador.

Él arrojó su brazo libre sobre sus ojos e intentó enderezarse, pero su muñeca maniatada lo hizo complicado. Él arrojó abajo su brazo y se centró sobre Bella con su mirada furiosa.

Él contempló su muñeca esposada. Entonces de regreso hacia Bella. Ella estaba parada, las rodillas temblando con una combinación de adrenalina y miedo.

— Isabella, ¿qué follada clase de hazaña te traes? — Él demandó.

— Sácame de estas infernales esposas. Ahora.

Ella tensó su columna vertebral, levantó su barbilla y dio un paso adelante, su mirada sin vacilar de la de él. Ella no respondió. El tiempo para las palabras no era ahora. Él probablemente estaba demasiado furioso para oír de cualquier manera.

Ella dejó que sus dedos revolotearan abajo hasta el broche de presión de sus pantalones vaqueros. Tanteo por un segundo antes de soltar la bragueta. El sonido de su cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo lo hizo fruncir el ceño aun más duro.

— Isabella, no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero no hagas... malditamente eso, Bella, vuelve a ponerte los pantalones.

Ella sonrió y se salió de la apretada mezclilla. Ella se había puesto pantaletas de encaje, apenas un trozo de tela. Pero eran femeninas y sexys. Lentamente y con detenimiento, ella deslizó sus manos sobre de sus caderas hasta que sus dedos rozaron la parte de abajo de su camisa.

Ella dobló sus manos bajo el dobladillo y comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba. Edward juró otra vez. — Bella, detenlo. Tú no quieres hacer esto.

Ella le ignoró y jaló la camisa sobre su cabeza, dejándola en solamente su sostén y ropa interior. Ella metió la mano en la "v" de su sostén y sacó la llave para las esposas.

Ella la dejó caer sobre su piel donde colgaba del listón que ella traía alrededor de su cuello.

Un paso. Luego otro. Sus rodillas chocaron con el borde de la cama, y ella chocó con la ardiente mirada de Edward otra vez. Ella toqueteó la llave, arrancándola con fuerza de su pecho para que así él pudiera verla claramente.

— Esta es la llave para las esposas, — ella dijo suavemente. — La conseguirás cuando tú te acerques lo suficiente como para tocarla. Si es que todavía quieres salirte para entonces.

Ella dejó a la burla aterrizar con justo la cantidad correcta de reto.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero nunca dejaron su cuerpo.

— Déjame ir, — él apretó a través de sus dientes. — Si éste es tu intento de manipulación...

Ella se estiró detrás de ella para tirar del gancho en su sostén. —

¿Manipulación? — Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo, si esa es la forma que tú quieres verlo. Prefiero pensar sobre eso como tomar la iniciativa.

Los tirantes del sostén se deslizaron de sus hombros, y ella momentáneamente sujetó las copas en el lugar antes de finalmente dejarlas caer de su cuerpo.

Él lucía como si él estuviera preparado para lanzarse a otra demanda, así es que ella insertó los dedos debajo de la banda transparente de sus pantaletas y comenzó a deslizar abajo de sus piernas su ropa interior.

Ella lo oyó su inspiración en el mismo momento que él apartó la mirada. Su mandíbula estaba colocada, tan firmemente apretada que podía ver la tensión en su cara.

— Edward. — Él no volteó hacia ella. — Mírame, — ella dijo.

Con aparente renuencia, él volteó la cabeza para enfrentarla otra vez.

— Mírame, — ella susurró.

Sus ojos rastrearon su movimiento mientras ella se arrodillaba en la cama. Ella se inclinó hacia él, su pelo cayendo por sus hombros.

Ella trató de alcanzar la sabana, tirando fuertemente hasta que se desprendió de su cuerpo.

La cama se cimbró mientras él le daba un jalón a su muñeca. —

Maldición, Bella, esto ha ido bastante lejos. — Su voz era furiosa y enlazada con una afilada aspereza necesitada, que la excito.

— ¿Qué harás, Edward? — Ella preguntó suavemente. — ¿Pedirás ayuda? ¿Crees que Emmett vendrá a rescatarte? ¿O tal vez Esme

Ella dejó caer la sabana y gateó más cerca a sus caderas, cuidadosa de permanecer justo fuera del alcance de su brazo. Su erección estaba esforzándose contra sus boxers, y si él se moviera tanto como un centímetro, su polla se deslizaría directamente a través de la abertura en el frente.

Un pequeño empujón debería hacerlo.

Ella jaló de la tela de algodón y observando fascinada mientras su polla se liberaba de la restricción y se abultaba hacia arriba. Él agarró sus shorts con su mano libre, intentando acomodarlos de regreso.

Ella lo detuvo con su mano. Fue arriesgado, llegando lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera agarrarla. Pero ella sabía que él no la lastimaría. Él en secreto podría idear un plan para matarla, pero permanecería en la fantasía. Justo como la de ella era lamer cada pulgada de su piel.

Cuando ella envolvió los dedos alrededor de su polla dura, él gimió. Fascinada, ella manejo su mano de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de la suavidad sedosa de su piel. Tan suave. Incongruente con el deslizar del acero que ella podía sentir justo debajo de esa capa satinada.

Su mano se desprendió, golpeando la cama a su lado. Ella avanzó lentamente más cerca, insertando su rodilla entre sus muslos. Al principio él se tensó como si él la dejara fuera, pero como ella se volvió más insistente, él se relajó.

Pronto ella gateó entre sus piernas, y ella arriesgó una mirada arriba sobre él. Él observó sus ojos con parpados entre cerrados. Su mirada fija todavía ardía de cólera, pero también hervía con lujuria. Necesidad.

— ¿Sabes lo qué voy a hacer? — Ella susurró. Ella continuó trabajando arriba y abajo en un lento movimiento, su puño agarrando a su polla en una funda apretada. —Voy volverte tan loco, que me pedirás un poco de misericordia.

— Nunca, — él apretó fuera.

Ella sonrió entonces. La sonrisa de una mujer confiada en su poder de seducción. Él arrojó el guantelete y ambos lo sabían.

Su mano se desvió de su polla, y ella enterró sus dedos en la pretina de sus shorts. Ella tiró, pero él no cooperaba.

Ella no podría mover su gran cuerpo.

Ella se recostó y sonrió burlonamente. — ¿Seguramente que no pensarás que algo tan insignificante como eso me disuadirá?

Él la miró suspicazmente mientras ella se levantaba de la cama. Ella caminó desnuda a la puerta y la abrió. Ella volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia él, casi riéndose de su mirada de asombro. — Oh, regresaré, — ella dijo.

— Demonios, Bella, tú no puedes ir desfilando por ahí con el trasero desnudo.

Ella arqueó una ceja. — ¿Quién va a verme? — Ella se dio la vuelta y lo dejó maldiciendo desde la cama.

Ella salió rápidamente hasta su cuarto para conseguir un par de tijeras en las que ella debería de haber pensado en traer primer lugar. Cuando ella regresó un momento más tarde, Edward estaba trabajando duro intentando romper la cabecera.

Él se detuvo cuando él la vio, y él se veía un poco preocupado mientras se quedo mirando en las tijeras en su mano.

Ella continuó y reasumió su lugar en la cama. Ella sostuvo las tijeras arriba y luego las deslizó pulcramente debajo de la pierna de sus shorts. — Me estaría muy quieta si fuera tú, — ella murmuro.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan malditamente malvada? — Él demando.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan extremadamente terco?

Ella cortó sus shorts, y después unos pocos más estratégicos cortes, la tela cayó fuera para dejarlo completamente al descubierto. Él movió sus caderas como si tratara de escapar o de caer rodando, pero montó a horcajadas sus piernas. Ella amaba el raspar áspero del vello de su piel sobre el tierno interior de sus muslos.

— Ahora te hare rogar, — ella murmuró.

Ella lo sintió tensarse. Sus músculos se agruparon y se rodaron debajo de ella. Ella la extendió sus manos sobre sus caderas, inclinándose abajo y gentilmente sopló sobre su polla.

Él tembló.

Volviéndose más atrevida y más confiada en minutos, ella le dio un golpecito sacando su lengua y lamio la punta. Su polla saltó, y ella movió su mano de su cadera para rodear la base.

— Bella, tienes que detenerte. No podemos hacer esto. No tienes idea de lo qué estás empezando.

Ella deslizó la cabeza más allá de sus labios y dejó a su lengua bailar alrededor del borde. Ella sonrió mientras él juraba de nuevo. Lentamente y con exigente precisión, ella avanzó lentamente más abajo, tomándole más allá en su boca. Él protestaba sin demasiada convicción.

Él sabía fuerte y duro, justo como se veía. Ella comprimió su mano un poco más apretada, ejerciendo una presión más firme mientras ella trabajaba su boca de arriba a abajo.

Entonces ella chupó su camino a la parte superior y liberó su polla. —

¿Quieres que me detenga? — Ella preguntó con voz ronca. —

¿Realmente?

— No maldita seas, no quiero que te detengas.

— Dime que me quieres.

Su boca se cerró en una línea firme mientras él la miraba furioso. Ella se movió un poquito más arriba, inclinándose hacia adelante. Su pelo rozo a través de su vientre, y ella libero su pene. La punta chocó contra su estómago mientras ella se levantaba sobre él.

— Dímelo, Edward, — ella dijo sin aliento.

Su mano subió velozmente y agarró la llave colgando del listón. Él jaló bruscamente y la libero. Ella miró abajo en súbita desilusión mientras él tomaba en la palma de la mano la llave entonces la introducía en la cerradura de las esposas.

Sus esperanzas cayeron.

Él sacudió con fuerza su brazo libre y arrojó las esposas a través del cuarto. Entonces él se levantó y la jalo bruscamente hacia él. Su cuerpo cayó contra su duro pecho al mismo tiempo que sus labios chocaron.

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras él la besaba en abandono jadeante. Él rodó, llevándola con él, metiéndola debajo de su cuerpo mientras su espalda chocaba con el colchón.

—Te quiero, — él gruñó. — ¿Feliz? Ahora ya veremos quien ruega.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	14. Chapter 14

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Catorce

Bella se quedó mirando arriba a Edward, apenas capaz de respirar por su cuerpo presionado apretadamente al de ella.

Su polla hinchada codeo impacientemente en la unión de sus piernas. Ella se contoneó y extendió sus muslos, queriéndolo más cerca. Dios mío, ella lo quería dentro de ella.

Él se inclinó adentro y ladeó sus labios sobre los de ella. Calzaban tan perfectamente. Él mordisqueó apenas en la esquina de su boca entonces lamió en la comisura hasta que ella se abrió para él.

Ella lo saboreó, se deleitó con él, cada beso, cada toque haciéndola querer más, necesitar más. Toda la espera había valido este un momento. Finalmente ella había vuelto a casa. A sus brazos. Donde ella tenía un sitio.

— Tengo que tenerte, — él jadeó en su boca.

Su rodilla forzó a sus muslos a apartarse más amplios, y él se acomodó en ella. Ella gimió y arqueo en él mientras la cabeza de su polla indagó su entrada. Todas las pequeñas terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida y saltaron mientras él se deslizaba hacia adelante.

Él se empujó enérgicamente en ella, su impaciencia evidente en sus movimientos tensos. Ella se tenso, sorprendida por la incomodidad inicial. Creyendo que pasaría rápidamente, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y lo sujetaron más cerca.

Él se zambulló más profundo, y esta vez, ella no pudo detener el pequeño quejido del que se desgarró de su boca. Él se detuvo inmediatamente, profundamente sepultado dentro de su coño.

Él se levantó fuera de ella y la miró a los ojos, una expresión de aturdida incredulidad grabada en su cara. —

Jesucristo, Bella , ¿eras virgen?

— Está bien, — ella dijo.

— No, no está malditamente bien.

Ella yacía allí, su polla estirando sus tejidos dolorosamente. No había una parte de su cuerpo que no lo sintiera. Fue bastante mejor cuándo estaban todavía en la etapa de la estimulación.

Finalmente en la cama de Edward, en sus brazos, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era pensar sobre lo desgraciada que ella era.

Las lágrimas picaron sus párpados y amenazaron con derramarse sobre los bordes.

Edward juró suavemente y bajó su frente a la de ella. Él tiernamente besó lejos las lágrimas que goteaban abajo de sus mejillas. Entonces él lentamente desahogó su polla fuera de su coño dolorido. Ella se sobresaltó cuando se liberó y se alejó.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador. Sacando afuera unos shorts, él se los puso encima y fue de regreso a ella. — Voy y vengo, no te muevas.

Ella observó mientras él desaparecía del dormitorio entonces ella cerró los ojos mientras más lagrimas se derramaban abajo de sus mejillas. No se suponía que doliera tan endemoniadamente.

En su mente, ella había creído que él ni siquiera se daría cuenta que ella era virgen, y él probablemente no lo hubiera hecho si ella no hubiera hecho semejante escena.

Edward regresó algunos segundos más tarde, y ella no lo podía mirar mientras él regresaba caminando para la cama. Ella jadeó ante la sorpresa cuándo él puso un paño frío para lavarle entre sus piernas y tiernamente limpió su carne.

Él extendió sus dedos, los deslizó debajo de su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — Él preguntó quedamente. Ella tragó y asintió.

— Lo siento, Bella.

La cólera en su voz la hizo detenerse. Ella se quedó mirando sobre él, tratando de imaginarse con quien estaba enojado.

—Debería habértelo dicho, — ella dijo en voz baja.

— Sí, deberías haberlo hecho, — él estuvo de acuerdo. —

Pero más que eso, Nunca debería haberte tocado. — Él hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada brevemente antes de devolverle la mirada a ella. —Maldita sea, Bella, pensé que te habías acostado con Emmett.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. — ¿Él te dijo eso?

Edward frunció el ceño. —Claro que no. Emmett no hablaría acerca de ti de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces de donde sacaste esa idea?

— Te vi. En la cama con Emmett. Ambos estaban desnudos y enredados apretadamente uno al otro. ¿Qué se supone que pensara?

El calor floreció en las mejillas de Bella. No se suponía que ella se sintiera culpable. De hecho, ella necesitaba adelantar sobre el hecho de que ella amaba a ambos hermanos. De otra manera ¿cómo tendría una oportunidad de hacer funcionar la relación?

La mandíbula de Edward se trazó en una línea enojada. —

¿Qué diablos estas tratando de probar, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que pasa dentro de ti?

Su boca se dejó caer abierta. — ¿Por qué estás tú tan enojado, Edward? Qué es lo que parece que estoy intentando hacer? Estaba tratando de obligarte a verme como algo más que la patética niña a quien has estado cuidando. Quiero que me veas como una mujer. Como alguien que a ti te podría importar, maldita sea.

— Es obvio que ya no eres una niñita, — él dijo a través de dientes apretados.

— ¿Nunca tendré una oportunidad en hacer que cuides de mí, Edward?

Él la miró confundido. — ¿Que es lo que tratas de decir?

— Te amo. Siempre te he amado. Regresé porque quería la oportunidad de hacer que tú me ames.

Su anuncio se suspendió en el aire mientras un silencio conmocionado siguió. Él no se veía feliz con su declaración. Más que todo, él se veía aun más molesto.

Ella deseó que pudiera volver a recoger de regreso las palabras. Él no estaba listo para oírlas, y ella no había estado lista para decirlas. Todavía no. Ella se encogió de hombros indiferentemente, intentando escudarse del dolor apretando su pecho. —Tuvimos sexo, Edward. No veo que sea la gran cosa.

Él se levanto, enfureciéndose. Él clavó los ojos en ella, un nubarrón reuniéndose en sus ojos. —No es la gran cosa, ¿Bella? ¿Si no era la gran cosa entonces por qué te reservaste todos estos años? No esta bien que te tocara. No después…

— ¿No después de qué?— Bella preguntó quedamente.

La culpabilidad y auto aversión brillaron en su expresión. —

Juré que nunca te tocaría después de esa noche. Juraste que nunca te sentirías como si tuvieras que ofrecerme tu cuerpo para pagar o reembolsarme. Tú te ofreciste a mí para tener sexo cuando tenías dieciséis, algo que ninguna chica alguna vez debería tener que hacer. Me rehusé entonces, Pero a pesar de eso te recordé acerca de ese ofrecimiento. Solo seis años más tarde. ¿Qué clase de un hombre me hace eso?

Él se marchó dando media vuelta, y ella jadeando en conmocionada cólera. Él comenzó a salir. Sus palabras lo detuvieron por un momento.

— Si tú no puedes decir la diferencia entre la chica que era entonces, y la mujer que soy ahora… Si tú no puedes señalar la diferencia entre una chica ofreciéndose a ti por la desesperación y una mujer entregándose a ti porque te ama, entonces no hay mucho que pueda decir, ¿verdad?

Él se puso rígido, de regreso a ella. Sus dedos se doblaron en puños a sus lados, y entonces él camino fuera del dormitorio, dejándola allí siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

alexf1994

Monse

AleCullenn

Mary de cullen 


	15. Chapter 15

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

Espero les guste el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo Quince

Bella se veía triste, una vista que no le sentó del todo bien a Emmett. Sus bellos ojos estaban ensombrecidos y reservados, de ningún modo expresivos y vibrantes como eran usualmente.

La observó desayunar y asentir ocasionalmente por lo qué Esme estaba charlando. Alguna que otra vez Esme se detenía y estrechaba a Bella como si ella, también, pudiera ver lo descontenta que Bella parecía.

Esta cosa entre ellos había seguido adelante el suficiente tiempo. Jodió a Edward y lo jodió actuando como un cabeza de polla. No quería distanciarse él mismo de Bella.

Había pasado los últimos días analizando sus sentimientos, analizando malditamente todo, y suficiente era suficiente. Lo último que quería hacer era ahuyentar a Bella o hacerla infeliz.

Él caminó adelante dentro de la cocina hacia donde Bella estaba sentada. Mientras ella levantaba la mirada por la sorpresa, la agarró en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo.

Entonces dejó caer un beso en sus labios hacia arriba.

Ella parpadeó impactada, y él sonrió ante su reacción.

Rozó su pulgar a través de las manchas debajo de sus ojos. —Te ves cansada, Bella. — ahuecó sus mejillas y atrajo su cara hacia la suya otra vez para así poderla besar. Sus labios eran deliciosamente suaves contra los suyos, y él tragó su suspiro de satisfacción, la mantuvo muy cercana mientras lo hacia. Sintió una extraña sensación de satisfacción, como si la decisión que hubiera tomado le hubiera traído paz.

La dejó ir y gentilmente metió su pelo detrás de sus orejas. — Descansa un poco hoy y deja a Esme encargarse de ti. Estaré fuera con Edward por la mayor parte del día, pero te veré cuándo regrese.

Incapaz de resistir una prueba más, rozó sus labios a través de los de ella.

Tocó su mejilla con sus dedos y luego se volteo para salir caminando hacia donde Edward esperaba.

Bella le observó irse y se preguntó si tenía algún sueño estrafalario. Levantó sus dedos para tocar sus labios hormigueando.

Esme la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa. —¿Tal vez se está animando, eh ragazza_?_

— Tal vez, — ella murmuró.

¿Qué se le había ocurrido? No es que ella se quejara. Tras el rechazo de Edward, uno de lo muchos que se habían estado acumulándose últimamente, ella había pasado la noche en inquieta desesperación.

— ¿ Qué está mal, Bella?— Esme preguntó quedamente.

—No eres tú misma hoy. Te ves triste.

Bella suspiró. Triste_**. **_Ella no tenía la seguridad de que la palabra lo cubriera. Esme envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó en su amplio pecho, y Bella se aferró a ella, necesitando la comodidad que ella ofrecía.

Esme acarició su espalda y murmuró en italiano cerca de su oreja. Largos minutos después, Esme apartó para mirarla. —

¿Qué ha ocurrido, _ragazza_? Puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes.

Con una pequeña vacilación, Bella vertió la historia entera, detallando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y la reacción de Edward. Esme estaba sentada sobre el taburete junto a Bella, una mirada de simpatía arrugando su cara redonda.

— No estabas preparada para tu primera vez.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada por admitir su ingenuidad. Ella no desconocía el sexo. Había hecho bastante experimentación y más que un poco de observación. Pero había sido tomada desprevenida por lo que sucedió anoche.

Esme suspiró. —La primera vez es a menudo dolorosa, y si no dolorosa, no es seguramente comoda. Hubiera sido mejor, creo, si él hubiera sabido. Hay mucho que un hombre puede hacer para facilitárselo a una mujer si él sabe y puede prepararse para eso.

— Sí, pero si lo hubiera sabido, nunca me habría tocado, — Bella dijo con arrepentimiento.

Esme asintió. — Probablemente tienes razón.

— No sé cómo hacer que me ame, _m__a__m__ma__._Tal vez nunca lo sabré. Los amo a él y a Emmett tanto. No quiero imaginarme no estar con ellos.

— Bueno, parecería que estás progresando al menos con uno de ellos, —Esme señaló.

— Suena ambicioso, egoísta y manipulador, — Bella comenzó. — Pero los amo a ambos tanto que no puedo imaginar una vida sin los dos. Tanto como amo a Emmett, no estoy segura de que alguna vez pudiera estar con él con Edward afuera, siempre allí pero no. Lo mismo va por Edward. No puedo estar con él sin Emmett. Tantas vueltas sobre su aceptación de ese hecho, — ella dijo sombríamente. —Antes de que volviera a casa, estaba tan segura de mí misma.

Imaginé que sería fácil hacerlos caer. Es fácil de pensar cómo irán las cosas cuando estás tan lejos fuera de la realidad.

Esme sonrió. —Eres muy honesta, _ragazza__._Ese es un principio. Admitir tu falta de previsión.

— Oh, no tengo problema admitiendo mis muchas fallas, — Bella dijo burlonamente.

Esme le palmeó cariñosamente en la mano. —Nunca he sabido que te des por vencida, niña. No siempre estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, y completamente no apruebo por completo lo que estás queriendo ahora, pero sé que tienes un corazón puro y que amas a esos muchachos. Y eso es lo más importante.

Así que si los amas, no debes darte por vencido. El amor es digno de pelear por el.

Sí, Edward y Emmett eran dignos de luchar por ellos.

Bella sólo esperaba que al final no fuera derrotada.

Edward examinó las parcelas recientemente sembradas de alimento con satisfacción. Él y Emmett habían trabajado todo el día para meter la semilla en el suelo después de la lluvia y a tiempo de la siguiente lluvia esperada esta noche.

Se había empujado duro, trabajando a lo largo del almuerzo, apenas deteniéndose por una bebida. Se castigaba a sí mismo, y lo sabía, pero la noche anterior no podía salir de su mente.

Él la había lastimado, y no sabía si se podría perdonar a sí mismo por eso. Había quebrantado cada juramento que alguna vez se hubiera hecho a sí mismo desde que ella había llegado a su vida. La promesa de un hombre lo era todo, y si él no pudiera mantener su propia palabra a sí mismo, ¿entonces cómo se podría esperar que fuera honorable para alguien más?

En todo eso, sin embargo, no estaba lo más enojado por su voto arruinado. No, lo que lo enojaba más era el hecho que él quería regresar a ella y resarcirla. Para amarla tan gentilmente y tan tiernamente como pudiera. Mostrarle cómo podía ser en lugar del rudo, asno desinteresado que había demostrado ser la noche anterior. Todavía se encogió cuando recordó el pequeño quejido de dolor cuándo él se había conducido cruelmente dentro de ella.

Dios todopoderoso. Él cerró los ojos, dejando el recuerdo fuera.

—Parece que terminamos, — Emmett dijo mientras se arrancaba los guantes y los lanzaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Edward asintió pero no dijo nada. Emmett parecía diferente hoy. Más tranquilo, menos amenazante y enojado. No estaba seguro de por qué, y realmente no quería preguntar.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Emmett si supiera lo que sucedió en el dormitorio de Edward anoche? ¿Y por qué infiernos habían estado Emmett y Bella arropados en los brazos del otro si no habían tenido sexo? Él sabía que le debía a Emmett una disculpa pero condenado si le podría ofrecer una sin ahondar en los detalles de cómo sabía él que Emmett no había hecho el amor con ella.

—¿Quieres ir con Jacob y conseguir una bebida?— Edwrad preguntó.

—Tal vez nos encontremos con Tanya. — él dijo lo último con una sonrisa poco entusiasta y aun menos entusiasmo. Tanya no había ido al rancho en casi un año. La última vez había sido justo algunas semanas después de que Bella hubiera salido con destino a París. Aun entonces no había estado metido en eso.

Emmett la había llevado de regreso al pueblo porque Edward no la había querido para pasar el tiempo.

Ahora mientras miraba a su hermano, supo que Emmett no tenía más interés ahora que lo que Edward había tenido entonces. Emmett negó con la cabeza. —Sigues sin mí. Preferiría quedarme en el rancho esta noche. No he pasado mucho tiempo con Bella últimamente.

Hubo un desafío sutil en la voz de Emmett como si estuviera esperando que Edward objetara, pero Edward permaneció silencioso. Sabía que Bella y Emmett siempre habían estado cerca, y era aparente que Edward seriamente había juzgado mal su relación.

Edward caminó hacia el camión pero hizo una pausa mientras abria la puerta. Él se quedó mirando sobre el cofre a Emmett que se metía en el asiento del pasajero. — Lo siento, hombre."

Emmett encontró su mirada fija a través de la camioneta. —

Yo también.

Se deslizaron dentro de la camioneta, Y Edward sabía que no sería mencionado otra vez. Pelear con su hermano no era uno de sus momentos más dignos de orgullo, y estaba necesitando que Emmett supiera que era algo que lamentaba.

Mientras conducían sobre el terreno lleno de baches de regreso al camino de terraceria, Emmett se quedó mirando afuera del parabrisas. —Papá se enorgullecía de lo que hemos hecho con el lugar.

Edward lo miró sorprendido. Había pasado largo tiempo desde que habían hablado sobre sus padres. Sabía que era todavía una fuente de incomodidad para Emmett. Sus muertes le habían afectado profundamente.

— Si, creo que él lo haría. Fue siempre su sueño. Amaba la tierra. Amaba aún más la fauna silvestre.

Emmett sonrió. — ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos todos de caza a Alabama y Mamá capturó un ciervo mas grande que Papá?

Edward se rió ahogadamente. —Seguro que me acuerdo. Fue imposible vivir con viejo durante el siguiente mes.

— Él se enorgulleció de ella, sin embargo. Él hizo alarde de ella con cualquiera que quisiera escuchar.

— Eso hizo.

— Los extraño, — Emmett dijo simplemente. Se puso más silenciosa la cabina.

— Si también yo, — Edward dijo finalmente.

Habían pasado catorce años desde el trágico accidente. A los dieciocho, Edward acababa de graduarse de la escuela secundaria y había estado preparado para salir a la universidad. Pero él había dejado colgado eso para permanecer en el rancho y encargarse de cuidar a su hermano de catorce años. Esos primeros años habían sido difíciles. No tanto financieramente. Sus padres les habían dejado bien provistos de eso. Pero los hermanos habían estado consternados. Emmett especialmente había estado en una edad difícil donde él había necesitado a sus padres. Edward había hecho lo mejor que pudo ser a la vez hermano y padre, pero sabía que no había dado la talla.

Después de que habían traído a casa a Bella y habían contratado a Esme, un sentido de familia había sido recuperado para el rancho. No había parecido tan solitario. Y cuando Bella se había ido, se había llevado mucho de la vida con ella. No fue lo mismo sin ella.

Pero ahora que había regresado, nada alguna vez sería como fue antes. Era un complicado desorden.

Condujeron el resto del camino hacia el rancho en silencio.

Cuando Edward estacionó la camioneta, él y Emmett salieron a desenganchar el remolque y separar el equipo.

— Pasa un buen rato con Jacob, — Emmett dijo mientras se dirigieron a la casa. Emmett se quitó su camisa y la envolvió en un bulto. La lanzó abajo en el cuarto de la lavandería de camino a la entrada. —Voy a ir arriba por una ducha. Te veré cuando llegues a casa.

Edward asintió mientras pateaba sus botas. Esme tendría su trasero si él dejara rastros de suciedad en sus pisos. Se quitó de encima su camisa pero se detuvo en breve de quitarse los pantalones. En el pasado, no habría vacilado, pero ahora no parecía apropiado. Maldita vergüenza cuándo un hombre no podía pasar en medio de su propia casa en ropa interior.

Caminó descalzo a través de la cocina y la sala de estar.

Mientras echaba a andar para las escaleras, se encontró Bella en la parte inferior. Ella agachó la cabeza y apartó la mirada pero no antes de que él viera el dolor en sus ojos y las ojeras debajo.

Su pecho se apretó con inquietud mientras ella se marchó dando media vuelta. Él daría cualquier cosa por recuperar la noche anterior otra vez. Daría cualquier cosa por no haberla lastimado. Pero no había hecho nada sino lastimarla desde que ella había regresado. Parecía ser lo único en el que él era hábil últimamente.

Con una suave maldición, caminó pesadamente subiendo las escaleras hacia el baño. Necesitaba ausentarse por la tarde, y no tenía intención de ir a visitar a Tanya, o alguna otra mujer respecto a eso. Lo que él podría tomar serían algunos tragos muy fuertes y una botella de fóllate.


	16. Chapter 16

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Dieciséis

Estuvo apenas bien que Edward hubiera salido. Si Emmett tuviera que adivinar, Él estaría ausente malditamente cerca de toda la noche. Él tenía esa mirada oscura que quería decir que estaba introspectivo acerca de algo, y cuando eso ocurría, Él generalmente se echaba uno pocos tragos y dormía la borrachera en la ciudad.

Bella estaba en su cuarto, Y él no había tenido un atisbo de ella toda la tarde. Tan ridículo como sonaba, Emmett estaba nervioso por ir a ella. Sabía que la había lastimado con su desaire y subsiguiente evasión. Ella no podía estar en un muy receptivo humor.

Pero tenía que dirigir esta cosa entre ellos. Tenía que hacer algo para apaciguar el constante dolor. No era sólo sexual tampoco. Su pecho dolía la mitad de las veces y la otra mitad se sentía extrañamente vacía.

Él se paro fuera del cuarto de Bella y dio un golpe ligero en su puerta. Cuando oyó su llamada suave para entrar, él abrió la puerta y dio un paso alrededor de ella.

Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, su espalda apoyada contra la media docena de almohadas con las que insistía en dormir. Ella llevaba puesta sólo una playera delgada que tocó la parte superior de su ombligo y un par de calzones de encaje.

Cuando ella se encontró con su mirada, sus mejillas se volvieron un empolvado rosa, y agarró las cobijas. — Pensé que estabas con Esme.

Él no dijo nada. Caminó hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde y atrajo una pierna arriba de manera que él estaba volteado hacia ella.

—Te he extrañado, Bella, — él dijo simplemente.

Él extendió una mano para tocar su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente como si ella encontrara placer en su gesto. Él acarició sus dedos sobre su piel y alisó los cabellos fuera de su cara para meterlos detrás de su oreja.

—Te he extrañado también, — ella susurró.

Lentamente él agachó la cabeza, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. Deslizó su mano detrás de su cuello hasta que su palma meció la base de su cráneo. La jaló hacia él para encontrar su beso.

Un suspiro suave escapó de ella, y él sintió un pequeño temblor abrirse paso por su cuerpo.

— Te quiero, Bella. He debatido conmigo mismo. Juré que no te tocaría, pero por el momento, no puedo pensar en una sola razón por la qué no pueda hacer el amor contigo.

Mientras se alejaba más, podía ver las sombras en sus

ojos. La vista hizo cosas divertidas para su corazón.

Él quería que ella brillara. Quería hacerla iluminarse.

Fue apenas ahora que comprendió justamente cuánto la había lastimado su rechazo.

— No te alejaré otra vez, querida, — él murmuró mientras arrastraba un dedo abajo de la línea de su mandíbula. Ella suspiró pesadamente. —Hay cosas que necesitas saber, Emmett. Tengo que ser honesta contigo.

No puedo esconder la verdad de ti más ya.

Bella observó mientras él procesaba su declaración con una mirada de cautela. Él la miró inciertamente.

— ¿Qué necesitas decirme?— Él preguntó cautelosamente.

Su mano tomó una pausa en su descenso, y ella se estiró para acunarla, queriendo tocarlo de algún modo. Ella no estaba segura cómo se tomaría él su revelación. No estaba realmente lista para decírselo, pero si él estaba aquí para lo qué ella pensaba, no podría permitir al asunto ir más allá sin que él lo supiera todo.

Emmett apreció la brusquedad. Él no estaba mucho para juegos o dramas largos, interminables así es que mientras más tiempo ella se condujera cautelosamente alrededor del asunto, más molesto él se pondría.

— Dormí con Edward anoche.

Emmett parpadeó sorprendido. — ¿Dormir? ¿Así como dormir como haces algunas veces en mi cama o estamos hablando acerca de alguna otra cosa?

— Así como que era virgen cuando tú y yo tuvimos sexo, y entonces hice el amor con Edward. Él fue mi primera vez. Bueno, técnicamente tú fuiste mi primera vez, — ella corrigió y gimió interiormente por el lío que hacía de las cosas. — Él fue la primera vez en la que tuve coito real.

La mano de Emmett cayó fuera de su cara, y él la arrastró a través de su pelo, una mirada de confusión arruinaba sus facciones.

— ¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir que noté que las cosas no eran buenas entre tú y Edward, pero asumí que fue por lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

Si ella no le hiciera entender y comprender pronto, iba a perderlo antes de que alguna vez consiguiera abrir la boca.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, doblando los pies debajo de ella para apretarlo en su pecho. Él estaba rígido en contra suya.

Ella movió sus manos arriba de su cuerpo, y entonces ella ahuecó su cara entre sus palmas. —Te amo, Emmett.

Él se vio aun más confundido por su declaración.

— Pero amo a Edward, también.

La comprensión titiló en sus ojos, algo que ella no había esperado.

Él alcanzó arriba y tomó una de sus manos de su cara.

La volteó y presionó sus labios en su palma. —¿Que sucedió con Edward?

—Él estaba furioso conmigo, — ella admitió. —Yo entré a escondidas a su cuarto y lo seduje. Las cosas fueron buenas hasta que él se percató que era virgen. Entonces él se enfureció y no terminamos. Él no me ha hablado desde entonces.

— ¿Él sabe que lo amas… y a mí?

— Le dije que lo amo. No le he dicho que te amo. Él no aceptará que lo ame, así es que no puedo imaginar que tome las noticias de que los amo a ambos mejor.

Emmett suspiró. — Ambos te hemos lastimado tanto.

— No he manejado eso bien.— Ella se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué se supone que haga? No siempre lo comprendo. No hay ningún libro de reglas para algo como esto.

Ella estudió su cara, buscando repugnancia, enojo, cualquier cosa que le dejara saber que acababa de perder cualquier posibilidad de ganar su amor. Pero todo lo que ella vio fue la misma comprensión había visto antes.

— ¿Estás enojado?— Ella preguntó con vacilación.

Sus labios se torcieron, y él le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. — Para ser honestos, no estoy seguro de cómo me siento. Supongo que debería estar enojado.

Celoso aun. Pero también puedo comprender cómo tienes sentimientos por nosotros dos.

Él la estudió por un largo momento. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? Porque te quiero feliz sobre todo.

Ella vaciló, reuniendo su coraje y rezando por que lo que ella estaba a punto de decir no lo hiciera alejarse.

— Qué ocurre si te dijera que la única manera en que podría ser feliz es si estuviera con ambos. ¿Si ambos me amaran y estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar que los amé a los dos?

Ella vio una mezcla extraña de alivio así como también alguna otra cosa que ella realmente no podría nombrar en sus ojos.

— Tú no te planteas por cuál de nosotros hacer un movimiento primero?— Él preguntó bruscamente.

Ella estaba un poco ofendida por la pregunta aunque reconoció cómo debía verse. Lo que ella proponía no era el día de rutina común y corriente.

— Los amo a ambos, — ella dijo simplemente. —

Quiero… quiero una vida con ustedes dos. Por eso es que volví a casa. ¿Es eso algo que puedas aceptar?

Ella lamentó la pregunta. Era demasiado pronto. No le había dado tiempo, y no debería presionarlo.

— No sé, — él dijo honestamente. —Llegué a ti esta noche porque te quería en mis brazos. Quería hacer el amor contigo. No me preparé... –

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerle callar. —

Entonces ámame, —ella dijo suavemente. — Todo lo demás puede esperar.

* * *

.gi A mi tambien me encantan son 33 capitulos y actualizo Lunes,Miercoles y Viernes

darky1995 


	17. Chapter 17

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete

Emmett miró a Bella con ojos hambrientos. Su corazón revoloteó y dio un vuelco mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Sus manos ahuecaron su cara, y sus pulgares rozaron a través de sus pómulos mientras su lengua encontraba la de ella.

Él se empujó hacia adelante, recostando su espalda hasta que ella se acomodó contra las almohadas. La besó cariñosamente, tan gentilmente, su pecho hinchado y dolorido.

Sus manos patinaron abajo de su cuerpo hasta que alcanzaron sus caderas. Él levantó su peso por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para jalarla abajo en la cama hasta que estaba tumbada en el colchón.

Él se acomodó encima de ella, mirando hacia abajo con ojos fieros.— ¿Él te

lastimoBella?

Ella tragó ante la preocupación en su voz. —Fue mi primera vez. Esme dijo si él lo hubiera sabido, podría haberlo hecho mejor para mí.

— Cuidaré de ti, cariño, — él murmuró, sus palabras una promesa que rozó a través de su piel, una caricia que ella sintió en su alma.

Bajó su oscura cabeza para besar su vientre. Sus manos subieron poco a poco desde el agarre en sus caderas. Él insertó sus dedos debajo de la banda de su playera y tiró, el material suave frotando por sus pezones tensos.

Él emitió un sonido de satisfacción masculina cuando sus pechos oscilaron libres de la playera. La jaló bruscamente el resto de camino sobre su cabeza y la lanzó hacia el piso.

Por un largo momento, la acunó allí en sus brazos solamente mirándola. Él empujó sus piernas abriéndolas y situó su gran cuerpo entre ellas, su cabeza posicionada en su tórax.

Presionó tiernos besos suaves para su vientre y de arriba abajo por la cordillera de sus costillas. Ella tembló mientras su lengua lamia bajo el abultamiento de su pecho. Se movió más cerca a su pezón hasta finalmente, balancear el botón simétrico sobre la punta de su lengua. Él lo dejó descansar allí por un momento antes de chuparlo fuertemente entre sus dientes.

Ella se arqueó dentro él con un grito.

Él continuó chupando con movimientos rítmicos mientras se agachaba para tirar de sus pantaletas. Ella elevó las caderas en un esfuerzo por ayudarle.

Soltó su pezón por un momento mientras jalaba la ropa interior libre de sus piernas. Ella no pudo evitar el suspiro de decepción.

Él se rió ahogadamente y miró de nuevo arriba en ella, sus ojos fogosos de deseo. — No te preocupes, cariño. No iré a ningún lugar. Pienso darte todo lo que posiblemente podrías querer y más.

Su coño se apretó con fuerza mientras sus palabras enviaron lujuria resplandeciendo a través de su centro. — Te quiero, — ella dijo simplemente.

— Me tendrás.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella vio promesa en sus ojos.

Determinación.

¿Esto quería decir que él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le había dicho? Por ahora, no quería hacer hincapié en eso. Lo que quería más era estar en sus brazos, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, conduciéndose dentro de ella, haciéndoselo, Dios, quería ser suya.

Ella había pasado demasiado tiempo soñando con este momento.

Se estiró por él, queriéndolo, todo él. Él entró de buena gana en sus brazos, y ella le sostuvo cerca mientras su cuerpo musculoso cubrió el suyo.

Él besó su cuello y mordisqueó la piel sensitiva. Mordió sus orejas, chupó los lóbulos, alternando entre lo dos.

Ella podía sentir su dureza acunada entre sus piernas, su coño rodeándolo. No tenía miedo. No había temido a Edward, simplemente no estaba preparada. Ensanchó sus piernas y las doblo alrededor de su cuerpo, queriéndolo dentro de ella.

— No bebé, todavía no, — él murmuró en su oreja.

— No estás lista. Ella gimió. — Sí, yo lo estoy.

Él se rió ahogadamente otra vez. — No, no lo estas. Pero lo estarás antes de que haya terminado.

Él comenzó a deslizarse abajo de su cuerpo, lentamente, derramando besos mientras se abría paso abajo. Él hizo escala en sus pechos y le dio a cada uno igual atención. Lamió en los botones y los chupó hasta que estaba inquieta y dolorida de necesidad. Pero no se detuvo allí.

Se movió más abajo a su vientre y trazó el área alrededor de su ombligo. Jugó con el anillo de su vientre por algún tiempo antes de que finalmente presionara besos diminutos abajo hasta su pelvis.

Colocó su cabeza entre sus piernas y besó el interior de ambos muslos. Con un codazo impaciente, empujó sus piernas más apartadas para que su coño estuviera completamente expuesto a él.

— Por favor, — ella susurró.

Apartó sus pliegues con un dedo suave y entonces presionó su lengua en su abertura. Sus caderas se sacudieron mientras los pequeños espasmos radiaron de su pelvis.

Lamió hacia arriba, y ella saltó de nuevo cuando la punta de su lengua descendió a través de su clítoris.

Lamió repetidamente, introduciendo el botón tembloroso en una tormenta de fuego de sensaciones. Remolineo alrededor y encima entonces lo chupó en su boca atormentarla algo más.

— He soñado con saborearte otra vez. Eres como una adicción. Después de que la primera vez, no podía pensar en nada más. No puedo esperar a sentir ese calor dulce rodeando mi pene, no puedo esperar a perderme en ti, cariño.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sus palabras la envolviesen como una red de seguridad protegiéndola del resto de mundo. Nada la podría lastimar aquí, en sus brazos.

Él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. — Eres tan pequeña. No quiero lastimarte, pero Dios, no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti.

— No me hagas esperar más ya. — Ella trató de alcanzarlo, queriéndole cerca, queriéndolo una parte de ella.

Él se movió sobre su cuerpo y se situó entre sus piernas, una mano gentilmente extendiéndola en preparación. Él encontró su entrada y aflojo adentro, la cabeza ancha estirando los finos tejidos delicados.

Sus dedos se movieron hacia arriba para acariciar en su clítoris mientras se aflojó más hacia adentro. Ella lo sujetó más apretado y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, trabándolo en contra suya.

— No me estas haciendo daño, — te sientes magnífico.

Él dejó salir un gemido torturado y se inmovilizó por un momento. Él liberó su mano y colocó ambos brazos en el colchón a cada lado de su cabeza.

Mientras él se mecía adelante, ella dejó salir una boqueada de placer mientras se deslizaba todo el camino dentro de su cuerpo. Él agachó la cabeza a la de ella y besó sus labios mientras empezaba a moverse adentro y afuera.

— Te amo, Bella.

Lentamente, tan tiernamente, con tal cuidado exquisito, él empujó entre sus piernas. Cada empuje fue medido, y ella sintió cada uno en su misma alma.

Una deliciosa espiral de tensión comenzó a enroscarse en su coño, extendiéndose para su vientre. Más apretado y más apretada hasta que ella temió explotar. Era una escalada lenta a algo fantástico, nada como los rápidos orgasmos del pasado.

Cada vez que pensaba que seguramente caería sobre el borde, ella solamente ascendía más alto, y la tensión aumentó hasta que se contorsiono en los brazos de Emmett, indefensa contra el placer que él le daba.

Vente para mí, cariño, — él susurró. — Quiero mirarte venir en mis brazos, sentirte apretar alrededor de mí.

Ella se estremeció mientras otro espasmo diminuto la enviaba más alto. Cerró los ojos, pero él besó sus parpados. —Ábrelos. Quiero verte, — él dijo.

Sus ojos relampaguearon abiertos justo mientras su orgasmo se reveló y desbordó alrededor de ella. Su boca se abrió involuntariamente como un grito silencioso emergiendo.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. — Oh Dios, — ella jadeó.

— Eso es. Déjate ir. Te tengo.

Su coño latió y pulsó. Apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se agarró a sus hombros, sus dedos se clavaron en sus músculos.

Él reanudó su paso y empujó más fuertemente en ella, como si reconociera que era lo que ella necesitaba.

El cuarto se desdibujó y Emmett salió fuera de foco. Ella podía oír la palmada de sus muslos chocando con su carne.

Podía sentirlo profundamente dentro de ella, una conexión que nunca imaginó que pudiera sentir tan intensamente.

Murmuró su amor por ella. Ella lo sujetó como descendía de las nubes. Su cuerpo finalmente se relajó y ella se derritió en la cama.

Todavía, podía sentirlo empujando, ahora más gentilmente. Entonces se puso rígido sobre ella, y la agarró justo tan apretadamente como ella lo sujetara.

— Quiero mirarte, — ella susurró, haciendo eco de su anterior deseo.

Su mirada encontró la de ella, y podía ver la tensión en su cara, el puro éxtasis en sus ojos. El sudor perlando su frente.

Su mandíbula apretada con fuerza. Sus ojos parecían explotar en una miríada de emociones justo mientras su cuerpo hacía lo mismo.

Él colapsó alrededor de ella, su pecho levantándose mientras intentaba recuperarse. Enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello y acribilló besos diminutos en su piel.

Luego de varios largos segundos, él se sostuvo en sus brazos y se levantó fuera de ella solo un poco. Él se quedó con la mirada abajo en ella, la satisfacción perezosa brillando en sus ojos. Sus dedos se arrastraron abajo de su mejilla y metió las hebras sueltas de su pelo detrás de sus orejas. La incertidumbre titiló a través de su cara mientras él la estudiaba.

—¿Te lastimé?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se estiró hasta tocar su mandíbula. — Fue maravilloso, — ella dijo, la emoción anudando su garganta.

Él rodó a un lado y la acunó en sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y suspiró con satisfacción. Las cosas eran casi perfectas. Lo serían si ella supiera dónde estaba parada con Edward.

Emmett debió sentir el cambio en ella, porque se apartó y miró hacia abajo en ella. —¿Qué te pasa?

En lugar de simplemente decir que había estado pensando de Edward, recurrió a la otra preocupación pesando en ella.

—¿Te está molestando eso de que me acosté con Edward? La mayoría de la gente vería una situación como esta y pensaría que soy una verdadera callejera.

Él frunció el ceño. — No le doy una mierda a lo que las otras personas piensan, Bella.

Él expelió de un soplo su aliento y rodó a su espalda contemplando arriba en el cielo raso. Ella se elevó sobre su codo para poder mirarlo.

— No respondiste la pregunta.

Él extendió la mano para acariciar su espalda, su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral. Sus dedos atraparon su pelo, y él jugó con las puntas.

— Soy honesto aquí, Bella. Que no estoy completamente seguro de cómo lo siento aún. Lo que tú sugieres… bien, es un poco difícil de tragar. En algún nivel, no estoy sorprendido de que tú tengas sentimientos por nosotros dos. Puedo comprender cómo y por qué. Quiero decir que nosotros tres hemos vivido juntos y hemos atravesado buenos y malos ratos durante los últimos seis años. Pero otra parte de mí… esa parte de mí está aliviada por saber que me amas y quieres estar conmigo. No quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti. Creo que si tengo esa tranquilidad puedo llegar a aceptar la idea de que podría tener que compartirte… con mi hermano.

Él se veía extrañamente vulnerable, como si estuviera preocupado de que su confesión en cierta forma lo disminuyera a sus ojos. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, su corazón en su garganta. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo tan apretado como ella podía.

— Te amo, — ella susurró ferozmente. — Siempre te he amado.

Él acarició su espalda y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

Te amo, también, Bella. Estoy tan contento de que estés en casa.

— Hazme el amor otra vez. He esperado tanto tiempo por ti.

Sus manos se apretaron sobre ella. — No usamos protección, Bella. No estoy preocupado sobre enfermedades y esa mierda, pero no quiero preñarte. Todavía no.

Ella sonrió y se levantó para mirarlo. — Estoy tomando control de natalidad.

Sus ojos reflejaron alivio. — No me entiendas mal, Bella. La idea de tu vientre hinchándose con mi bebé… eso es una cosa algo seriamente embiagador, pero eres demasiado joven, y nosotros hemos andado demasiado para resolverlo sin añadir eso.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, y ella quiso estallar por la alegría que sintió.

— ¿No piensas que eres demasiado viejo para mí más ya? — Ella preguntó con picardía.

— ¿Viejo? Caramba, soy sólo seis años mayor que tú. Eso no me hace viejo, espero que así sea.

Ella inclinó abajo para besarlo. — Te hace perfecto.


	18. Chapter 18

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Dieciocho

Edward se permitió entrar a la casa oscura y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Él se cuidó de no despertar a alguien mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Se detuvo por el cuarto de Emmett, teniendo la intención de hablar con su hermano, pero lo encontró vacío, la cama todavía sin deshacer. Frunció el ceño mientras se volteó a mirar rumbo a la puerta cerrada de Bella.

Él negó con la cabeza ante su paranoia. Había estado equivocado antes sobre la participación de Emmett y Bella. Con todo y eso, se encontró caminando por el vestíbulo, deteniéndose fuera de su cuarto.

Queda y cuidadosamente, giró la manija, no queriendo despertarla si ella estuviera dormida. Él abrió una rendija de la puerta y vio luz suave de una lámpara de mesa. Empujó una pulgada más y se congeló cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo de Emmett entre las piernas de Bella. Él se arqueaba en ella, y Edward podía oír sus gemidos suaves de placer.

Él debería marcharse dando media vuelta, pero estaba remachado por la escena. Él se sintió como un turbio voyeur.

En verdad, sintió un montón de cosas. Cólera, traición, y excitación.

Para su vergüenza sin fin, lo que él en realidad quiso hacer fue unirse a ellos. Deslizar su polla en su boca deliciosa mientras Emmett la tomaba desde atrás.

Cerró los ojos contra la imagen erótica de Bella entre ellos. Una posición en la que él hubiera jurado que ella nunca estaría. No ella. Nunca ella. Ella no era un juguete barato para la diversión suya y la de Emmett.

Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de la manija, retrocedió lejos de la vista atrayente delante de él. Él cerró la puerta, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido. Mientras emprendía el viaje de regreso vestíbulo abajo, maldijo el hecho que, en realidad, se había convertido en un mirón en su casa.

Tan pronto como entró en su dormitorio, dejó a la cólera que había reptado sobre él tomar un agarre más firme.

¿Cómo podía ella arrastrarse de su cama a la de su hermano? Había sido virgen, y aún estaba actuando poco mejor que una puta.

Él sintió un sobresalto aún mientras la palabra le pasaba por la cabeza.

Bella no era puta. Él no tenía razón para juzgarla. Pero el hecho que quedaba era que ella había ido directo de su cama a la de Emmett. ¿Qué juego estaba jugando?

O tal vez la había lastimado tanto que ella había encontrado consuelo en un compañero más dispuesto. Él había actuado mal, la había ignorado y luego la tomo rudamente y duro, ninguna manera en la que él alguna vez la hubiera tratado. Ante esa luz él ciertamente no podía culparla de buscar ternura en otro sitio.

Su cabeza dolía, pero sus pensamientos regresaron repetidamente a lo que él sabía que tenía lugar justo vestíbulo abajo. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando Emmett le hacía a Bella suya a un cuarto de distancia?

Con un gruñido irritado, él abrió bruscamente la puerta y se regreso de nuevo escaleras abajo. Debería haber hecho lo que originalmente había planeado y justo conseguir un hotel en la ciudad. Entonces nunca hubiera vuelto a casa para ver a Emmett entre las piernas de Bella y en sus brazos. Un lugar en el que, si él lo admitiera, él demasiado deseaba estar.

Antes de que ella se hubiera quedado dormida la noche anterior, Bella había temido que cuándo despertara a la mañana siguiente, Emmett se hubiera ido. Pero sus brazos estaban envueltos apretadamente alrededor de ella, y su nariz estaba presionada en su pecho duro.

Yació allí por varios minutos asimilándolo. Era casi demasiado para comprender. Lo que ella había querido por tanto tiempo, había ansiado los últimos seis años, era finalmente suyo.

Por primera vez desde su llegada, sintió como si verdaderamente hubiera vuelto a casa.

Él se movió en contra suya, y sus manos se arrastraron a través de su pelo. Se acurrucó más en él, no queriendo que el momento terminara.

— Buenos días, — él murmuró.

Ella movió hacia atrás su cabeza y lo besó. —Te amo—" Ella no podía evitarlo pero lo podría decir otra vez.

Quiso decirlo repetidas veces y oírle decirlo a cambio. Era lo que ella había querido oír por siempre, eso parecía.

— Te amo, también, Bella. Crees eso, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió. Él parecía saber que necesitaba certeza restablecida.

Él tocó su mejilla y acarició sus dedos sobre su mandíbula repetidamente. —

¿Cómo piensas exponerle esto a Edward?

Ella inhaló. — No sé, — ella dijo en voz baja. — Él estaba tan enojado conmigo después de lo que sucedió la otra noche.

Emmett la miró curiosamente. —Qué exactamente hiciste tú?

Sus mejillas se calentaron. — Le pedí unas esposas prestadas a Carlisle y esposé a Edward a su cama. Entonces me desnudé enfrente de él y lo seduje.

— Imagino que él no te combatió demasiado duro, — Emmett dijo secamente.

—Él estaba renuente. Al principio. Pero entonces… —Ella suspiró. — Dolió, y yo no lo esperaba. Sé que eso suena estúpido. ¡No soy estúpida acerca del sexo, y hum, he experimentado con medidas alternativas para el acto sexual en toda la extensión de la palabra, todo de lo cual gocé, así es que honestamente no pensé que se sentiría tan… bien… terrible!

—A él no le debe haber gustado lastimarte, — Emmett dijo bruscamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. — No, él no lo hizo. Sé que él lo odió. Y detrás de eso, él me odió por forzar la decisión. Él estaba enojado por que no le dije. Debería haberlo hecho, supongo, pero él no me hubiera tocado si supiera que era todavía virgen.

— ¿Y por qué eras?— Emmett preguntó suavemente. —

No has tenido una escasez de hombres interesados en ti a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos por darle una buena paliza a todos ellos.

Ella sonrió pero entonces se puso seria mientras su mirada la taladraba. — Dos razones. Una, que no podría imaginarme entregándome voluntariamente a nadie sino a ti y a Edward. Y dos, después de lo que sucedió hace seis años, cuando se esperó que me vendiera a mí misma para sexo… juré siempre que apreciaría mi cuerpo y mi auto respeto más que eso. No le entregaría mi cuerpo a alguien que no amara.

Emmett la apretó a él y besó su frente. —No sé qué decirte sobre Edward, cariño. No estoy incluso seguro lo que quiero que ocurra. No te mentiré. Pero no estoy enojado por lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Comprendo lo que tú deseas, y mientras no estemos convencidos de que es lo que yo quiero, lo resolveremos. No quiero perderte. Si no crees en nada más, cree que no te dejaré ir.

Su corazón tomó alas y voló ante su promesa. —Gracias, — ella susurró. — Por la comprensión.

Él la besó otra vez entonces se apartó con una mirada de pena. —Deberíamos bajar la escalera. Es tarde, y aunque no me importa quien sepa eso, Deberíamos facilitárselo a Esme en esto. Va a ser un ajuste duro para ella. Todavía te ve muchísimo como su bebé. Sin mencionar el hecho que Edward va a querer patear mi culo otra vez.

Sus ojos volaron a los de él. — No pelearás otra vez, ¿verdad?— Ella preguntó ansiosamente. —No quiero interponerme entre ustedes. Los amo demasiado.

Él sonrió mientras ella tocaba la magulladura desvaneciéndose alrededor de su ojo. — No pelearemos, cariño.

Y si lo hacemos, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Hemos peleado desde que éramos niños. Es lo que hacen los hermanos. Ahora levántate y déjanos ir por el desayuno antes de que Esme venga y nos ahuyente de la cama.

Se vistieron y se dirigieron escaleras abajo juntos. Esme los miró suspicazmente mientras se sentaban a comer.

— Ustedes dos están hablándose otra vez, ¿ eh?— Ella observó mientras perdiese el tiempo alrededor, colocando platos delante de ellos.

— Sí, _m__a__m__ma__,_— Bella dijo con una sonrisa.

— Estamos haciendo Más que hablar, — Emmett dijo con un guiño en la dirección de Esme.

— ¡Emmett!— Bella exclamó, conmocionada de que él fuera tan rudo.

Esme se rió ahogadamente y negó con la cabeza. — Esta chica es imposible resistir cuando pone su mente en algo, ¿sí?

Emmett sonrió abiertamente. —Sí.

Esme dio un paso entre ellos y los jaló a ambos en un abrazo. — Estoy muy feliz por ambos. Amo a ambos como míos.

—¿Dónde está Edward esta mañana?— Bella preguntó casualmente mientras Esme caminaba de regreso hacia la estufa.

Esme se dio vuelta, su mirada preocupada. —Él no ha vuelto a casa.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. — Él se dirigió a Jacob anoche. Tú lo conoces. Si él bebiera, se quedaría en el hotel.

—Pero no es como si él bebiera tanto como para que no pueda conducir, —Bella murmuró.

— Está alterado ahora mismo, Bella. Tienes que darle algún tiempo. Él tiene bastante en su mente.

Ella asintió infelizmente. Estaba impaciente. Ahora que las cosas parecían estar en funcionamiento entre ella y Emmett, estaba más ansiosa de lo que alguna vez estuvo por meter a Edward en la relación. Excepto que aún mientras lo pensaba, se percató de que sería la batalla de su vida.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos severos, Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella.

—Simplemente dale tiempo, querida. Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

* * *

GRACIS POR SUS REVIEWS


	19. Chapter 19

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Diecinueve

La espera de Bella para que Edward regresara rayó en una vigilia enferma.

Ella caminó de arriba abajo por la sala de estar y rondó la ventana vigilando el camino de acceso. Emmett había salido a hacer algún trabajo, un hecho que agradeció, porque no quería tener el enfrentamiento con Edward cuando Emmett estuviera presente.

La cena fue un acontecimiento deprimente. Bella se sentó y picó su comida mientras Emmett tragó de golpe la suya. Aun Esme no tuvo mucho que decir.

Después de que habían comido, Emmett dejó caer un beso en su frente.

— Voy a subir y tomar una ducha y dirigirme a la cama. Te veré … después, — él dijo.

Bella asintió y sonrió, aunque fue un gran esfuerzo hacer eso. Entre más tiempo esperaba a que Edward llegara a casa, más preocupada y ansiosa se ponía.

Ella estuvo parada junto a la ventana largo rato después de que la oscuridad cayó, quedándose con la mirada fija siguiendo la carretera. Finalmente alrededor de la medianoche, ella vio las luces delanteras de su camión rebotar sobre la colina. Se alejó de la ventana y se frotó las manos nerviosamente abajo de la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Cuando ella escuchó el portazo de la puerta de su camioneta, ella cambió de idea acerca de hablarle aquí, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Subió de prisa y se apresuró hasta su dormitorio. Se permitió entrar y se sentó en el borde de su cama a esperar, su corazón cayendo pesadamente en preocupación enfermiza.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Él debió haber venido directamente a su cuarto porque la puerta se abrió sólo algunos momentos más tarde. Él no la vio inmediatamente, pero cuando cerró la puerta y volvió la mirada hacia ella, se endureció, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres?— Demandó.

Ella se sobresaltó ante la dureza de su tono, pero no iba a ser cobarde. Esto era demasiado importante.

— Necesito hablarle a contigo, Edward. Por favor.

Su expresión vaciló. Entonces la estudió más cerca, y la preocupación relampagueó en sus ojos. —¿Estás completamente bien? ¿Hay algo mal?

Ella suspiró. No importa cuán enojado podría estar con ella, era obvio que a él todavía le importaba ella en algún nivel. ¿La pregunta era en cuál de ellos?

¿Como una hermana? ¿O una mujer?

—Quería hablar de la otra noche, — ella dijo con vacilación.

Él se desconectó de ella, sus ojos volviéndose de fríos y duros. Ella tembló y casi perdió el valor en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres hablar de la otra noche, Bella?— Su voz era tranquila, demasiado suave, peligrosamente así. — Oh, podemos hablar de eso. Inmediatamente después de que me digas por qué te fuiste enseguida directo de mi cama a la de Emmett.— Ella palideció. Sin duda alguna Emmett no le había dicho.

Lo que sólo significaba una cosa. Él debía haberlos visto.

—Te vi, — él confirmó. —Vi a Emmett entre tus piernas. Tú no estabas actuando como virgen inocente entonces.

Ella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

—¿A qué juego estas jugando?— Preguntó. — No te dejaré interponerte entre yo y mi hermano.

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente. — ¿Qué he hecho alguna vez para hacerte pensar tan mal de mí, Edward? Nunca querría interponerme entre tú y Emmett. Te amo. Los amo a ambos.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon en confusión.

Ella se paró y caminó hacia él. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, pero ella no se detuvo.

— Te amo, Edward. Siempre te he amado. Pero amo a Emmett, también. Quiero de todo corazón a ambos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?— Edward preguntó en una voz ampliamente incrédula en abundancia.

Ella suspiró. — Sé que suena loco. Me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a un acuerdo con él. Pero el hecho es, que los amo a ambos. No quiero estar sin cualquiera de ustedes. Por eso es que me fui y por lo qué regresé.

Porque decidí luchar por ustedes en lugar de rendirme antes de alguna vez intentarlo.

Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, y una completa multitud de emociones corrieron a través de sus ojos verdes.

Algunas de las cuáles ella no quería ver allí. Cólera. Piedad. Especialmente la piedad.

— Aun no sé qué decir, — él masculló.

—Tú has compartido a mujeres antes, — ella señaló. —Te vi con Tanya, — ella dijo en una voz más baja. — Quise ser ella tanto. Estaba celosa. Todavía lo estoy. Y hubo otras mujeres.

La boca de Edward se abrió de pronto, y entonces su cara entera se suavizó. Él puso una mano en el hombro de Bella y la guió hacia la cama. Él se sentó al lado de ella y la tocó en la mejilla.

— Bella, querida, escuchadme. Eso no es lo mismo.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —¿No lo es?

Él suspiró y frotó una mano sobre su cara. — Sí, Emmett y yo hemos hecho el amor con la misma mujer. Al mismo tiempo.— Su voz sonó raramente estrangulada. — Pero es una desviación sexual. Una de lo que ambos disfrutamos.

Algunas mujeres disfrutan de los tríos. He compartido una mujer con… con algunos aparte de con Emmett también.

No es de lo mismo que tú sugieres. Puedo compartir a una mujer durante el sexo, pero nunca compartiré a una mujer sobre la que me interese con otro hombre. Ni aún mi hermano.

—¿Estas diciendo que tengo que decidir entre tú y Emmett?— Ella preguntó, su horror aumentando con cada segundo. Su corazón golpeaba tan duro, que podría sentirse cada golpe, cada pulso deprimente.

Edward negó con la cabeza. —No, querida, no te haría hacer esa elección. Lo haré por ti. Una relación entre nosotros, tú y yo, es imposible. La otra noche… fue un error. Nunca te debería haber tocado.

Su cara se sentía paralizada. Las lágrimas de las que ella quería despojarse estaban encerradas bajo hielo. Ella clavó los ojos en él, sus esperanzas y sueños colapsando bajo el peso de su desesperación.

— Podría funcionar,— ella susurró. — Tal vez he malinterpretado las veces que ustedes hicieron el amor con la misma mujer, pero no hay razón para que no pueda funcionar sobre una base permanente. No quiero un trío. No podría llevar a algún lado eso. No estoy buscando alguna emoción o desviación sexual. Te amo. Los amo a ambos, y quiero una vida con los dos. ¿Cómo es eso tan equivocado?

—Porque me estas pidiendo que haga algo que no puedo hacer,— Edward dijo roncamente.

Clavó los ojos en él, completamente atontada. —Y tal vez tú sólo no me amas lo suficiente, — ella susurró. Ella se levantó de la cama, incapaz de mantenerse mirándolo, no cuando quería tanto que estuviera en sus brazos. Quería que él borrara el agravio y el rechazo de la otra noche, y en lugar de eso ella había recibido otro rechazo.

—Te amo. Edward. Siempre te amaré. No puedo aceptar una vida aquí con Emmett si tú no eres una parte de ella.

Ella dio vuelta y se alejó de él. Él nunca hizo sonido mientras ella salía al vestíbulo y cerraba su puerta detrás de ella.


	20. Chapter 20

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veinte

Emmett estaba despierto cuando su puerta se abrió. No había podido dormir a pesar de decirle a Bella que estaba agotado. ¿Cómo podría dormir cuando ella estaba abajo en el vestíbulo con Edward?

Y ahora ella estaba en su entrada. Aun en la oscuridad podía distinguir que estaba alterada, dudosa de sí misma.

— Ven aquí, cariño, — él murmuró.

Ella se apresuró a su cama, y cuando él sostuvo sus brazos en alto para ella, trepó adentro y se arrojó contra su pecho. .

Sus entrañas se retorcieron y sus sentimientos eran una masa de confusión.

Él debería estar feliz. Bella era suya, o al menos en parte suya.

Ella lo amaba, y él la amaba. Odiaba que su felicidad no estuviera completamente en sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía su necesidad por los ambos él y Edward. Era un maldito sentimiento desvalido y uno que a él no le gustaba del todo.

¿Qué clase de jodido enfermo lo hacía permanecer cerca mientras ella iba a su hermano? Extrañamente, eso no le molestó.

Lo que le molestó fue el hecho que Bella lloraba en sus brazos, y él era impotente para hacerla detenerse.

Él rodó hasta que ella estuvo acurrucada contra su costado.

Entonces ahuecó su mejilla con su palma y bajó los labios para besarla.

— Déjame amarte,— él susurró.

Él no sabía qué más hacer, de qué otra forma mostrarle a ella que las cosas se resolverían. No podía hacer esa promesa, de cualquier manera. Todo lo que podría hacer era hacerla creer que no importaba lo ocurrido con Edward, él no la dejaría.

Ella trató de alcanzarlo, ardiente, necesitada, su boca reclamando la suya. Ésta era Bella, su Bella. En algunas formas ella siempre había pertenecido a él tal como siempre le había pertenecido a Edward. Quizá era por eso por lo qué él estaba bien con la idea de Edward teniendo una parte de su corazón.

Ella había sido de ellos desde que la habían traído a casa seis años atrás. Había llenado un hueco en sus corazones dejados seco por la muerte de sus padres. Ella trajo el brillo de sol y calor a un rancho que había estado frío por tantos años. Y él la había esperado a que creciera. Aun la había dejado irse, pero de algún modo siempre había sabido que regresaría.

Él deslizó sus pantalones vaqueros abajo de sus piernas, tocando su piel sedosa a su paso, sus manos acariciando, amando.

Después de arrojar a un lado los pantalones, sus manos viajaron de nuevo arriba hasta que sus pulgares se enredaron en la correa delgada de sus pantaletas. Su otra mano jaló su camisa más alto mientras empujaba su palma arriba de su columna vertebral, sus dedos extendidos a través de su espalda.

Ella besó su cuello, y él tembló mientras los escalofríos se seguían uno al otro abajo de su espalda. Su pequeña lengua dio un golpecito afuera lamiendo la piel justo debajo de su oreja, y entonces ella chupó su pendiente en su boca.

Él empujó impacientemente sus calzones y luego movió su mano desde su espalda a la curva de su trasero. Ella tenía un trasero perfecto. Firme, redondeado, con todas las curvas correctas.

El se apresuro abajo en la cama hasta su boca estaba al nivel de su costado.

Mientras jalaba su ropa interior el resto del camino abajo de sus piernas, besó la curva redondeada de su cadera.

La hizo caer hasta que ella estuvo boca arriba. Levanto la mirada para verla mirarlo a él, su ojos llenos de necesidad y deseo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado con Edward, Emmett sabía que en este momento que ella no pensaba en su hermano. Todo lo que él podía ver en sus ojos era a sí mismo.

— Te amo, — él dijo, sabiendo que ella necesitaba su tranquilidad, y la verdad era, él no podía conseguir suficiente que decirle a ella. Tal vez eso lo reconfortó también, le recordó que ella estaba aquí dentro sus brazos.

— Hazme tuya, — ella susurró, una contracción emocional para su voz. Era ronca, el sonido volteando su corazón y apretando su pecho tenso.

Deslizó su mano entre sus muslos y gentilmente los separó.

Se inclinó abajo y rozó sus labios a través de los diminutos rizos cubriendo su coño.

No podía conseguir suficiente de su sabor, su olor. Él quería sumergirse en su dulzura y nunca tomar un respiro. Deseaba perderse en su cálido líquido.

Con dos dedos, dividió sus pliegues y lamió en su entrada y luego hasta su clitoris. Ella se sacudió debajo de él, y él podría sentir que los espasmos trabajaban a través de sus piernas.

Él acomodó un dedo dentro de ella y gimió mientras su coño lo absorbía y se apretaba alrededor de él. Ella era tan estrecha justo alrededor de un dedo. Reprimió un gemido mientras recordaba cómo había sentido esa estrechez alrededor de su polla. Su ingle dolía con la necesidad de empujar en ella. La impaciencia cortó a través de él, deslizándose como una hoja de afeitar y cada pisca tan aguda.

Ella estaba mojada, pero no lo suficientemente, y él no quería lastimarla. Nunca.

Acomodó otro dedo adentro y gentilmente trabajo dentro y fuera mientras chupaba su clitoris. Retiró sus dedos y deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta que su boca estuvo en sus pechos.

Sus dedos, todavía humedecidos con su humedad, frotaron sobre un pezón y luego el otro, dejando un rastro dulce alrededor de los brotes.

Entonces chupó uno de sus dedos en su boca mientras ella observaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron y llamearon de excitación. Él le tendió el segundo dedo a ella, rozándolo a través de sus labios.

— Prueba, — él invitó.

Ella vaciló como si dudara entonces lentamente abrió la boca para su dedo. Él lo paso a través de su lengua entonces jalo contra la succión de sus labios hasta que salió libre con un chasquido.

Se inclinó y lamió un pezón, saboreando su excitación. Lo chupó en su boca, trabajándola de arriba abajo con la fuerza de sus labios. Entonces fijó su atención en el otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento.

— Por favor, te necesito, — ella imploró. —Te quiero dentro de mí.

Él bajó una mano para su coño y acomodó un dedo adentro otra vez, queriendo ver si estaba preparada para él.

Satisfecho de que lo estaba, él la extendió más amplia y se posicionó en su entrada.

Ella se movió impacientemente debajo de él pero él se contuvo, determinado a llevar el paso. Lentamente, tortuosamente, se empujó dentro de ella. Un estremecimiento trabajo sobre su cuerpo mientras ella lo envolvía, dándole la bienvenida, agarrándolo con su calor.

Él avanzó paulatinamente aunque su cuerpo aullaba por zambullirse profundo, por montarla largo y duro, hacerla suya en la forma más primitiva que un hombre podría poseer una mujer. Pero de hecho, ella lo poseía. Cada parte de su corazón y alma.

Finalmente ella tomó el asunto en sus manos. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y se arqueó hacia adelante, tomándolo el resto del camino adentro.

Él se descolgó, permitiéndole tomar algo de su peso pero no todo. Amaba la sensación de ella presionando cada pulgada de su piel. El contraste entre su suavidad y la dureza de su cuerpo lo fascinó. Le dio un sentido de su confianza. Podía tan fácilmente aplastarla. Lastimarla.

Sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros, sus dedos se clavaron en él mientras él empujaba en ella. Podía sentirla estremecerse alrededor de él, su coño agarrándolo, revoloteando suavemente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. Ella estaba cerca, y él estaba determinado a que ella lograra llegar primero.

—Mi Bella, — él murmuró. — Mi dulce Bella.

Ella fundió sus labios a los suyos, y él estaba abrumado por la mezcla intoxicante de dulzura y ardor, amor y lujuria.

Ella comenzó a temblar, y sus piernas y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de él. Él empujó más duro y alcanzo abajo entre ellos para acariciar su clítoris. Ella jadeó y entonces se enganchó a su cuello, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

Él apretó los dientes y se estuvo quieto por un momento hasta que estuvo seguro que ella había experimentado su liberación. Entonces se dejó ir, enterándose tan profundamente como podía ir. Él retiró entonces empujó adelante una vez, dos veces y finalmente otra vez.

Sus bolas se apretaron insoportablemente. Cada músculo en su cuerpo se apretó hasta que hizo erupción profundamente dentro de ella, el alivio haciéndole débil. Yació acuñado dentro de ella, contento de permanecer quieta mientras él sacudía y terminaba dentro de ella.

Él la juntó a él y se movió hasta que él estuvo al lado de ella. Acarició su pelo y beso la parte superior de su cabeza. —Te amo, — él dijo una vez más.

Ella besó su pecho y se acurrucó más profundo en su abrazo. — Te amo también, Emmett. Tanto. Y nunca menos de Edward. Necesito que sepas eso.

Sus palabras tocaron una preocupación que aun no sabía que tenia, pero mientras ella los pronunciaba, él sentía algo de ansiedad elevarse. Él la apretó y dejó a sus manos vagar sobre ella, contentas por tocarla. — Lo sé, — dijo finalmente. —

Lo sé, Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veintiuno

Bella se despertó la siguiente mañana curvada apretada en los brazos de Emmett.

Por un momento, se permitió absorber la satisfacción absoluta que sintió, pero entonces recordó el encuentro con Edward la noche previa.

Fue una sacudida inoportuna de realidad.

Los labios de Emmett rozaron a través de su sien.

—Tengo que irme.

Ella lo volteó a ver. — ¿Adónde?

—A San Antonio. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella no había recordado.— ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

— Solamente durante el día. Estaré de regreso tarde esta noche.— Él hizo una pausa por un minuto entonces ahuecó su barbilla en su mano. — Podrías ir conmigo.

Estaba tentada. La alejaría del rancho y de Edward durante el día, pero entonces eso echaría abajo el propósito de su regreso a casa en primer lugar. Y lo que realmente quería era algunas horas para vagar por la región con su cámara.

Siempre había elevado su espíritu en el pasado. Tal vez vería al Hombre Viejo otra vez.

— Creo que voy a ir afuera con mi cámara, — ella dijo. —

No he ido de paseo desde que regresé a casa. Dudo que Coral ni siquiera me recuerde.

Emmett rodó fuera de la cama y caminó a grandes pasos desnudo hacia la puerta.

Cuando había terminado de vestirse, se volvió caminando de nuevo hacia la cama donde ella ahora se estaba enderezando, sujetando la sabana a su pecho con una mano. Él se inclinó y la besó – largo, caliente, jadeante.

— Piensa en mí hoy.

Ella sonrió. —Lo haré.

Lo vio irse, y suspiró pesadamente mientras la puerta se cerraba algunos segundos más tarde. Sus extremidades estaban pesadas y letárgicas, meció sus pies sobre el borde de la cama y se paró. Caminó pesadamente dentro del cuarto de baño para tomar una larga ducha caliente.

Veinte minutos, más tarde, Bella caminaba a través de la cocina, asombrada por no ver a Esme en ninguna parte alrededor. Puso el estuche de la cámara en el mostrador y garabateó una nota rápida diciéndole a Esme dónde iba. La pegó al frigorífico con un imán, recogió su cámara y entonces se dirigió al granero para ensillar a Coral.

Ella sonrió cuando pasó a Lucky y a Tanner, los caballos de Edward y Emmett. Extendió una mano para acariciar sus narices antes de irse al cubículo de Coral.

Solo meses después de llegar al rancho, Bella había estado loca por los caballos. En un esfuerzo por acceder a ella y sacarla de su concha, habían comprado a su Coral. Pero ella no había querido ir a cabalgar sola, así que consiguieron un caballo para poder acompañarla. Se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cabalgar sobre el terreno por las tardes, observando a los ciervos.

—Hola chica, — Bella susurró mientras Coral acariciaba su mejilla con la nariz. Coral relincho suavemente a cambio mientras Bella acariciaba su cuello.

Después de ensillarla, Bella la condujo afuera del granero al sol de la mañana. Ella lanzó arriba la correa de su estuche de la cámara sobre el pomo entonces se jalo arriba a sí misma en la silla de montar.

Su corazón se aligero mientras desaparecía en el campo atrás del rancho. El sol brillaba caliente e imparable, y lo saboreó cada minuto. Se impregnó en los rayos, la tierra, la paz que la rodeaba con la idea de estar en casa.

Ella hizo escala en el usualmente seco cauce de un río que ahora chorreaba con los restos de la lluvia reciente y permitió a Coral beber mientras ella dio varios disparos del irregular diseño serpentino cortado en la arena y roca.

Ella amaba los colores terrosos, los tintes de colores cafés y naranjas, granates y los amarillos pálidos. Alguna que otra vez una liebre se asustaba y se lanzaba corriendo a la pared a través del suelo sólo para desaparecer detrás de una aglomeración de cactos.

Bella apartó el pelo de su cara, las hebras húmedas de sudor. Metió su cámara de vuelta a su estuche y se meció de vuelta a la silla de montar. Condujo lejos a Coral del lecho del riachuelo mientras el sol ascendía más alto.

Hogar. La palabra, el sentimiento, hizo eco con cada clop de las pezuñas de Coral. Tal vez eso la hacía ridículamente sentimental, pero nunca había experimentado tal sentimiento de regresar a casa. Ella nunca había tenido un lugar donde tuviera un sitio. Donde ella cupiera tan bien.

Ahora que el sentimiento estaba amenazado por la resistencia de Edward, su rechazo de… no diría de ella, porque en lo más profundo, no sentía que la rechazara. Él rechazaba lo que ella quería. Su idea de su futuro.

Se aferró a ese pensamiento, por la esperanza de que mientras hubiera algo allí entre ellos, uniéndoles, el resto caería en su lugar.

¿Pero cómo? Ella apretó los labios en una línea delgada.

Su cabeza dolía, un sordo palpitar trabajando en sus sienes.

Sabía que había sido increíblemente ingenua al pensar que lo que ella propusiera sería aceptado. Oh, no había esperado que eso fuera fácil, pero en la parte de atrás de su mente, había albergado fantasías de ellos dándose cuenta de su amor por ella y sin estar dispuestos a dejarla ir.

Suspiró. Tenía que enfrentarlo. No había visto más allá de sus expectativas egoístas. Lo que estaba pidiendo... no era justo.

¿Pero entonces que había acerca del amor? Sabía que pedía mucho. Pero no cambiaba el hecho que verdaderamente amaba a ambos hombres. Profundamente. Apasionadamente. Con todo su corazón. No era un enamoramiento infantil. No era una obsesión que se desvanecería con el tiempo. Si era justo o no, sano o insano, ella los amaba a ambos, y nunca, alguna vez miraría a cualquier hombre como un "repuesto", uno extra, en caso que el primero no resultara. Ella temblaba ante la idea de que uno u otro percibieran la situación de esa manera.

Los amaba. Siempre los amaría.

Distraída por la intensidad de sus pensamientos, permitió que las riendas se aflojaran demasiado. Cuando un conejo salió rápidamente entre las piernas de Coral, sobresaltándola, Bella no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, y las riendas fueron jaladas de sus manos.

Coral se levantó en dos patas y escapó. Bella procesó la sensación de surcar el aire un mero segundo antes de que el dolor destruyera su cuerpo, y el aire fue expulsado dolorosamente de sus pulmones. Su cabeza se golpeó ruidosamente y el sol brillante, de mediodía se volvió negro.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Edward almorzaba, aunque no saboreaba realmente la comida. Esme vagaba alrededor, pero su atención no estaba en ella, el plato enfrente de él o la lista de cosas que se suponía que lograría terminar hoy.

Era difícil actuar normalmente, como si nada hubiera cambiado en su vida cuando de hecho, nada alguna vez volvería a ser lo mismo. ¿Cómo se suponía que lidiara con eso?

Había sabido desde el momento en que Emmett le había dicho que Bella volvería a casa que señalaba un momento decisivo. Había estado seguro de que las cosas irrevocablemente cambiarían tan pronto como ella pisara de nuevo sobre el rancho. Él se esforzó realmente en reunir algún coraje ante ella para eso, pero no podía.

De algún modo, en alguna parte, había dejado a la espiral de cosas salirse de control. Él sólo era el culpable. Tan impactante como era la revelación de Bella, no podía resignarse a estar furioso con ella. Había parecido demasiado vehemente y luego demasiado… devastada.

Pero él no podía controlar o alejar la oleada de celos que lo habían abrumado al pensar en compartirla con otro hombre. Él apenas ahora comenzaba a conciliar el hecho de que sus sentimientos por ella estaban abriéndose paso a la fuerza hacia afuera. Estaba pasando apuros manteniéndolos sepultados, encerrados lejos como algún oscuro, sucio secreto.

Se odió a sí mismo por lastimarla, algo que parecía no poder controlar, pero no podía aceptar el tipo de relación que ella sugería. ¿Podría alguien?

Tenía desastre escrito por todo eso. Una punzada de irritación pellizco en su cuello. ¿Por qué estaba todavía dándole a la idea suficiente consideración para llamarla un desastre? Él debería estar descartando eso como ridículo, no sopesando los peligros potenciales.

Con un suspiro apenas controlado, se paro y llevó su plato al fregadero. Cuando él miro fuera de la ventana, frunció el ceño.

Coral caminó pesadamente dentro de la cerca trasera, su riendas estaban colgando. El estuche de la cámara de Bella estaba colgando aún del pomo y golpeaba en el costado de Coral mientras ella deambulaba.

— Esme, — él llamó.— ¿No dijiste que Bella sacaría a pasear a Coral?

Él oyó a Esme caminar arrastrando los pies de regreso a la cocina. — Sí. Ella dejó una nota.

Edward juró y salió aceleradamente de la cocina, ignorando las preguntas sorprendidas de Esme.

—¡ Isabella!— Él gritó mientras salía por la puerta de atrás. Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia Coral y recogió las riendas. Estaba inquieta y muy nerviosa como si hubiera pasado un susto. Sin tomarse el tiempo para asegurarse de que ella estuviera correctamente alojada, él gritó otra vez por Bella.

Su corazón se acelero con pánico. Bella no habría dejado a Coral vagabundear así.

Lo que sólo podría significar que jinete y caballo habían separado sus caminos involuntariamente.

Tomó varias respiraciones estabilizadoras mientras intentaba procesar sus opciones. Sacó bruscamente su teléfono celular fuera de su bolsillo aún mientras corría en busca del cobertizo que alojaba los vehículos de cuatro ruedas.

Conociendo a Bella, ella no se habría apegado a los caminos, y él necesitaría el vehículo todo terreno para encontrarla.

Marcó el número de Carlisle mientras montaba el vehículo de cuatro ruedas.

— Carlisle — él dijo, sin esperar a que el otro hombre respondiera. — Bella está extraviada. Podría estar herida. Puedo echar mano de tu ayuda en el rancho. Coral llegó sola. Creo que pudo haber tirado a Bella. Emmett está en San Antonio así es que estoy aquí solo.

— Saldré de inmediato, — Carlisle dijo desagradablemente.

Edward colgó el teléfono y encendió el 4x4 antes de rugir fuera del cobertizo y a través del portón de atrás. Él entrecruzó la extensión de terreno, sus ojos afanosamente sintonizados con cada colina y barranco.

El sol golpeaba despiadadamente abajo y el viento caliente soplaba sobre su cara mientras él presionaba el todo terreno a sus límites. Pero no veía señal de Bella.

Una hora más tarde, se detuvo para llamar a Carlisle para ver dónde estaba él. Él y otro ayudante del sheriff estaban buscando en el cuadrante este en lugares donde Bella podría haber montado a Coral. Hasta ahora estaban tan en blanco como él estaba.

Él se puso en marcha otra vez, la frustración golpeando incesantemente contra sus sienes. Este no era lugar para caerse de un caballo. Ella podría morir de agotamiento por calor en sólo el tiempo de algunas horas.

Él pasó sobre otra colina y se quedó con la mirada fuera al otro lado el riachuelo que cortaba a través del terreno.

Estaba a punto de conducir abajo del lecho cuando su mirada fija captó un destello de color a un cuarto de milla de distancia.

Aceleró el motor y arrancó de un tirón en un paso precipitado. Mientras se acercaba, podía ver que Bella estaba tendida en el suelo. El miedo repugnante lo capturó mientras veía que ella no se movía, sus ojos cerrados.

Él se apeó de un salto del vehículo de cuatro ruedas y corrió hacia ella. Se hincó de rodillas y gentilmente tocó su cara. —Bella. Bella, cariño, ¿puedes oírme?

Sus párpados se agitaron abiertos, y ella le sonrió torcidamente alrededor de secos labios agrietados. — Sabía que habías venido.— Su cara estaba rosa por demasiado sol, y sus ojos estaban embotados por el dolor. La suciedad y la mugre se acumulaban en su pelo y veteaba sus mejillas.

Él extendió la mano para tocarla, queriendo asegurarse que estaba bien. Cerró los ojos mientras el alivio se derramaba sobre él como fría agua dulce de manantial. — Dios mío, bebé, me sacaste la mierda del susto, — él dijo roncamente.

—¿Estás completamente bien? ¿Que sucedió y donde te lastimaste?

— Intenté regresar, — ella dijo en una voz tensa. —Pero mi cabeza y mi tobillo duelen como el demonio, así que puse tan fuera del sol como pude y te esperé.

Esa clase de fe lo humillaba y aterrorizaba todo a la vez. —

¿Te tiró Coral?

— Fue mi error, — ella habló entre dientes. —No estaba prestando atención. Él amablemente la recogió en sus brazos y lentamente se puso de pie.

Maldijo cuando ella respingó contra él. — Lo siento, querida. No intentaba lastimarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza contra él. — Estoy bien. Realmente. No tenía la intención de preocuparte. Fue mi estúpido error.

Él acomodó encima del 4x4 y la acunó contra su pecho.

Iba a tener que ser malditamente cuidadoso conduciendo de regreso y llevarla así.

Antes de que echara a andar el motor, movió a Bella en sus brazos y sacó su teléfono para llamar a Carlisle

— La encontré, — dijo cuándo contestó Carlisle

— Gracias A Dios. ¿Está bien? ¿Necesito tener una ambulancia esperando?" Edward miró abajo en los ojos cerrados de Bella, su cabeza anidada confiadamente contra de su hombro.

— No, no creo que necesite uno.

— Muy bien. Te encontraré de regreso en la casa.

Edward deslizó el teléfono de vuelta a su bolsillo y entonces apretó su agarre en Bella mientras giraba.

Retomó el camino de regreso al rancho, bastante más lento que como había venido. Intentó amortiguar cada golpe y empujón, y se encogió cada vez que sus dedos se clavaban más apretados en su costado.

Cuando rodaron más allá del portón, Esme corrió de la casa junto con Carlisle y su ayudante. Carlisle se estiró por Bella para que Edward pudiera salir sin sacudirla aún más. —¿Estás seguro que no necesita una ambulancia?— Carlisle preguntó dudosamente mientras Edward se extendía por ella otra vez.

— Estoy bien, Carlisle, — Bella dijo en una voz cansada.

— Juro que todo lo que necesito es una ducha caliente y algo para mi dolor de cabeza.

— Necesito mirar tu tobillo también, — Edward dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la casa.

Esme entró detrás de él, cacareando y quejándose continuamente como una clueca mamá gallina. Edward cargó a Bella arriba de las escaleras a su dormitorio igual como hizo después del incidente de la piscina. Sólo que esta vez, por alguna razón, ella se sentia más fuerte. No como delicada y frágil.

Extraño debido a que esta vez en verdad tenía una lesión física. Tal vez su percepción de ella estaba cambiando.

—Abriré la regadera, —Esme dijo mientras se apresuraba del cuarto de baño de Bella.

— Creo que quiero un baño, — Bella dijo lentamente.

Esme la miró sorprendida y entonces sonrió. — Yo empezaré a llenar la bañera entonces.

Ponme en el suelo, Edward, — Bella dijo quedamente.

— Puedo meterme yo misma en la bañera.

Él la soltó sobre sus pies, sujetando su hombro mientras retrocedía ligeramente. Ella dio un paso adelante, y sus rodillas se doblaron. Dejó salir una boqueada de dolor mientras su pie tomaba lo más fuerte de su peso, y ella vaciló precariamente.

Edward juró y la transportó de vuelta a sus brazos. Cuando ella abrió la boca, él la interrumpió. — No discutas conmigo. Te meteré y sacaré de la bañera.

Él la sintió recargarse contra de él ante la derrota, y él cruzó de un salto hacia su cama para bajarla.

Intentó acercarse a desnudarla en una moda distante, médica, como si ella fuera solamente alguien por quien estuviera preocupado, pero en el minuto en el que él descubrió su piel cremosa, todos los pensamientos de distancia escaparon.

Él apretó con fuerza la mandíbula e intentó pensar acerca de algo, cualquier cosa aparte de sus curvas suaves que estaba desnudando rápido. Se concentró en lugar de eso en su tobillo y en examinarla por otras lesiones.

Cuando tocó la piel hinchada por encima de su talón, ella siseó de dolor. Sin pensar, él se inclinó abajo para besar el área. — Lo siento, querida. No creo que este roto.

Ella suspiro pero no dijo nada. Cuando él miró hacia arriba, vio los ojos brillando intensamente mientras lo miraba.

Había un remolino de patrones delicados. Confusión.

Agravio. Necesidad. Él estaba bien familiarizado con la necesidad. Deseó que él pudiera ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba.

¿De dónde diablos había llegado eso de cualquier manera?

Sacudió la cabeza. En un intento por poner su cabeza en lo correcto, se paro e inclinó para recogerla, determinado a meterla en la bañera.

Él fue demasiado brusco en sus movimientos, y un pequeño quejido salió. Su mirada voló a su cara para ver la tensión alrededor de sus ojos. Su boca estaba comprimida apretada como si no hubiera querido que él la oyera gritar.

— Dios mío, parece que siempre estoy disculpándome por lastimarte, — dijo auto humillación.

Él caminó dentro del cuarto de baño para ver el agua todavía corriendo en la gran bañera de jardín. Él la bajó en el agua llena de vapor. Sus pechos pequeños, de puntas rosadas lentamente desaparecieron de la vista. Oscilaron de arriba abajo un poco en el agua, y el abultamiento era todavía evidente sobre la elevación del agua. Era una visión torturante para él. Quería tocarla, inclinarse abajo y correr su lengua sobre esa tira tentadora de carne pálida, atraer el pezón arrugado en su boca.

— ¿Estás bien con esto?— Él preguntó. Ella nunca tomaba baños, y él no tenía la seguridad de que el día que había saltado a la piscina la había curado completamente de sus miedos.

Ella dejó salir un gemido que sonó como a una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras descansaba la cabeza contra la parte trasera de la bañera. — Estoy bien. Disfrutando de esto más de la cuenta como para entrar en pánico.

Él frunció el ceño mientras veía una magulladura ya formándose en el nacimiento del pelo. Él se estiró para tocarlo y entonces trazó un camino de regreso más allá en su pelo y vio un corte ensangrentado.

— Probablemente necesitas puntadas. Debería haberte llevado directamente al hospital, él dijo cercano a un gruñido.

Ella abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en él. — Edward, estoy bien. Realmente.

Ninguna visión borrosa. Ninguna náusea. Sólo perdí el conocimiento por un instante.

Él juró otra vez. — El hecho que tú perdiste el conocimiento del todo es una maldita buena razón para que estés en el hospital. ¿Cómo sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? Nunca llevas puesto un maldito reloj de pulsera, y dudo que hubieras notado qué hora era en tu camino fuera del caballo.— El comentario sarcástico se arrastró en su voz a pesar de su deseo de no contrariarla.

Ella sonrió y luego respingó ante lo qué la acción le costó.

— No fue mucho tiempo. Acaba de quedarme sin aliento de un golpe. No me esforcé demasiado duro intentando volver en si.

No quiero ir al hospital. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Sus palabras se suspendieron delicadamente entre ellos.

Permaneciendo como una barrera. Él la quería aquí con él también, y ese era un enorme problema. Él se estiró para cerrar el agua y se paro torpemente.

— Estaré en tu cuarto. Cuando termines, grita. Vendré a llevarte.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta y salió tan rápidamente como pudo, sin importarle estar corriendo como un cobarde.


	22. Chapter 22

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veintidos

Bella cerró los ojos de nuevo y se hundió más abajo en la bañera. Podría suspirar, pero dolería demasiado. Ella sentía como una magulladura gigante, y ella estaba tan cansada que podría sentir el cansancio palpitando en ella, derrotándola totalmente.

Quería que la abrazara otra vez. Permaneció en la bañera por mucho tiempo, hasta que el agua se enfrió, pero supo que mientras más tiempo lo hiciera esperar, sería más probable que él hubiera corrido tan lejos de ella como pudiera. Y sin importar que se hubiera obligado de nuevo enfrentar sus miedos, todavía se sentía incomoda en el agua.

Así es que se remojo algunos minutos más y entonces lo llamó. Él apareció segundos más tarde, su expresión controlada. Mientras llegaba al borde de la bañera, frunció el ceño?

—¿No vas a lavarte el cabello y ese corte?

— No estoy segura de que pueda, — ella contestó honestamente. No era un juego evidente para llamar su atención.

Quería estar en sus brazos, pero no estaba flirteando pequeños juegos con él. No estaba segura de poder levantar los brazos, mucho menos podría emprender la difícil tarea de lavarse la cabeza.

Su expresión se suavizo mientras se arrodilla junto a la bañera. —Date la vuelta,— él dijo. — Deslízate arriba e inclínate hacia atrás para poder mojar tu pelo.

Ella vaciló por una fracción de segundo antes de hacer como él dijo. El agua se arremolino y lamió su cuerpo mientras ella se acomodaba para que él pudiera alcanzar su pelo mejor. Ella dobló sus rodillas hacia su pecho y avanzó poco a poco. Casi gimió de placer cuándo sus manos cálidas envolvieron sus hombros y guiaron su espalda a fin de que ella estuviera reclinada en el agua. Ella tragó algo de su nerviosismo mientras el agua trabajaba más alto sobre su cuerpo.

Él la sujetó con una mano y pasó su otra mano a través de su pelo hasta que todas las hebras estuvieron mojadas. —

Bueno, enderézate, cariño.

Empujó gentilmente hasta que ella estuvo otra vez sentada derecha.

Ella oyó el sonido como de escobilla de goma de echar un corrito de champú en su mano, y entonces él clavó los dedos en su cuero cabelludo.

Dejó a sus ojos revolotear cerrados y se recostó atrás en su contacto. Le dio masaje e hizo espuma, trabajando el jabón en su pelo. Con cada frotación, ella se relajaba más. Ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando él cuidadosamente rodeó su corte.

— ¿Te gusta Eso?

— Mmm hmm.—

Terminó demasiado pronto y comenzó a enjuagar su pelo.

Ella dejó salir un sonido pequeño de decepción cuando él señalo que había terminado.

— Quédate dónde estas, — ordeno cuando ella comenzó a salirse de la bañera. Él zambulló sus brazos más profundo en el agua y las curvo debajo de sus rodillas.

Sin ningún esfuerzo aparentemente, la sacó del agua.

Escurrió abajo de su cuerpo y salpicó el piso. Él se detuvo sólo para envolver una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y luego una alrededor de su pelo antes de llevarla al dormitorio.

La colocó en la cama y echó abajo las cobijas. —¿Quieres una playera?

Ella debería decir que sí y debería facilitárselo a él, ¿pero, por qué debería ser tan fácil para él cuando fue tan duro con ella? Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Déjame ver ese corte ahora que está limpio, — Dijo antes de que ella pudiera despojarse de su toalla y meterse debajo de las cobijas.

Él alcanzo la toalla que le cubría la cabeza y se la quitó.

Frotó la tela sobre su pelo, esponjándolo en un esfuerzo por secarla tanto como podía. Después de un poco, se hizo a un lado y puso su mano de nuevo en su cabeza. Ella se quedó quieta mientras él movía una parte de su pelo para poder ver la herida.

Su cabeza se movió más cerca. Ella avanzo la suya poco a poco más alto. Su mano se deslizó lejos. Sus labios estaban a sólo pulgadas de ella.

Él se paró a su altura completa, y ella se dejó caer decepcionada. — Deberías descansar, él dijo bruscamente.

— No estoy cansada.— Y era cierto. El cansancio que le había permeado cada poro sólo momentos antes ahora se habían lavado fuera. Cada nervio estaba erizado, su conciencia de él algo vivo respirando. — Quédate conmigo. ¿Por favor?

La indecisión talló líneas a través de su cara. En sus costados, sus dedos se abrían y cerraban en puños, dejando traslucir su ansiedad. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto las cosas tan insoportables entre ellos?

Solo cuando estaba convencida de que él diría que no y se retiraría rápidamente de su cuarto, él dejó salir un pequeño sonido de derrota y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

— Me quedaré si descansas.

Ella dejó una parte de la tensión escapar de ella, y casi inmediatamente, la fatiga estaba de regreso. Se dejó caer contra la cama como un globo desinflado. Edward la agarró y la acomodó abajo, entonces él se movió arriba detrás de ella y cautelosamente colocó su brazo a través de su cintura.

Ella se apresuró a regresar contra su calor, buscando la comodidad de sus brazos, su toque, la sensación de ser combinada a su cuerpo. Ella se retorció intranquilamente contra él hasta que su brazo se puso tirante alrededor de ella, una orden evidente que se detuviera.

Nerviosidad la rodeó. Ardía por dentro.

—Tranquila, — él murmuró en su oreja.

Su mano llegó arriba para acariciar su pelo. Ella sonrió y se permitió tranquilizarse. Lo amaba cuando tocaba su pelo.

Luego de algunos minutos, la humedad de la toalla persiguió un frío arriba de sus brazos. Su piel picaba y se erizaba de frío.

—Necesitas quitarte esta toalla, — dijo, aunque no sonó feliz por el hecho.

En lugar de esperar por su retirada inevitable, ella simplemente rodó y se balanceó hasta que estaba libre de la toalla. La tiró a través del cuarto y jaló las cobijas sobre ella.

Deslizó su desnudez de regreso contra su pecho otra vez, queriendo restaurar su anterior cercanía.

— Bella— que él empezó.

Ella se cayó rodo para mirar hacia él, sus dedos buscando su cara. — No te vayas, — susurró. —Por favor, no te vayas.

Ella alzó su barbilla y se empujo más cerca hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Él se puso rígido, su resistencia clara en su lenguaje corporal.

Ella envolvió la mano alrededor de la parte trasera de su cuello, alentándole más cerca, necesitándole más cerca. — Por favor.— Estaba implorando. A ella no le importó.

La emoción se hinchó en su garganta. No lo dejes alejarse otra vez. Dios mío, por favor, no.

— Bella, no puedo... Ella le besó otra vez.

— Bella.— Su voz se volvió más quieta, su objeción desvaneciéndose. Lo besó otra vez, jalándolo todavía más cerca.

— Te necesito, — ella susurró. — Muestréame, Edward.

Muéstrame cómo puede ser.

— Estás muy lastimada. Necesitas descanso.

— Te necesito.— Ella envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y le haló hacia abajo sobre ella. Él llego, deslizando su cuerpo a lo largo del suyo. Ella no perdió el tiempo regocijándose sobre su victoria. No quiso darle cualquier posibilidad para recapacitar.

—Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte, — él dijo, el dolor en su voz haciéndola temblar.

— Sé que no lo hiciste. Debería haberte dicho que era mi primera vez.

— Será mejor esta vez, — él prometió.

— Sé que lo será.

Él la aplastó hacia él, sus labios amoldándose a los de ella.

Él la saboreó, la devoró, la exploró alternando aspereza y ternura.

Había una fiereza sobre él que estaba siempre presente, algo que él no podría controlar, una parte tan integral para él como respirar, y todavía, a veces, la moderaba. Estaba conteniéndose, ella lo podía sentir, como patinaba cerca del borde, él se retraía, sus movimientos apaciguándose.

Sus besos se volvieron más tiernos mientras su cuerpo se movía urgentemente contra el de ella, un contraste apremiante, dos movimientos completamente enfrentados.

Tiró de su camisa, queriendo sentir su piel desnuda, queriendo envolver su calor alrededor de ella. Él hizo una pausa un tiempo lo suficiente largo como para ayudarla, jalando bruscamente su camisa fuera. Entonces él se arrodilló arriba y le desabotonó sus jeans. Se bajó de la cama y pateó lejos el resto de su ropa, y ella se empujó arriba sobre su codo, observándolo allí enfrente a ella, desnudo, glorioso, fuerte.

Él permaneció de pie un largo momento, permitiéndole el lujo de clavar los ojos en su cuerpo delgado. Su mirada pasar arriba abajo por su abdomen tenso y luego más abajo hacia la unión de sus muslos. Su polla, rígida, distendida, sobresaliendo de la oscura superficie de vello.

Duro, él era duro en todas partes. Musculoso, apretado.

Sus ojos verdes se consumían de lujuria mientras miraba hacia abajo en ella.

Ella le abrió los brazos, llamándolo de regreso abajo, rezando con todo lo que tenía para que él no la rechazara. Él se bajo para su cuerpo, y ella se envolvió alrededor de él, su alivio tan fuerte que la dejó débil.

Él besó su cuello, mordió y mordisqueó y luego la apaciguó con su lengua. Estaban cubiertos por su pasión, su hambre del uno para el otro consumiéndolos por completo.

Para Bella era todo lo que alguna vez había querido. ¿Para Edward? Ella podía imaginar que era todo lo que él alguna vez quiso evitar. La idea debería lastimarla, debería conducir la cuña de desesperación aun más profundo, pero se aferró a la pequeña esperanza de que él la amaba pero era demasiado orgulloso, demasiado terco para ceder.

Arqueó su cuello, queriendo más de su boca, ansiosa por sentir la lengua en su piel. Él pasó rozando a lo largo del hueco de su garganta, más abajo a su pecho y finalmente a los montículos de sus pechos.

Un sonido de pura apreciación femenina escapó mientras él pronunciaba un pezón, lamiendo sobre la punta y luego succionado gentilmente en el brote. Sus dedos se arrastraron abajo de sus costados, hacia sus caderas y luego como plumas sobre su vientre. Él le dio un tirón a su anillo del vientre antes de dejar a su boca deslizarse hacia la joya delicada en su ombligo.

— Hiciste esto para mí, — él murmuró.

Ella sonrió. — Lo hice porque sabía que te volvería loco.

— Malvada pequeña moza.

Ella se movió intranquilamente debajo de él, abriendo las piernas, extendiéndolas más amplias para alojarlo. Él sonrió a su evidente invitación.

— Bésame… Allí, — ella dijo. — Quiero tu lengua, tus labios.

Él acaricio con la nariz entre su carne sensible y lamió la piel resbaladiza. Cada andanada enviaba tibios sonrojos cruzando velozmente su abdomen. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente, demasiado sonrojado, demasiado fuera de control. Sus sentidos no eran suyos. Le pertenecieron al hombre yaciendo entre sus piernas, su boca llevándola hasta sus límites absolutos.

Él chupó ligeramente su clítoris, no demasiado duro, oh ella amó eso.

Demasiado duro hubiera sido incómodo, pero él pareció comprender el balance correcto entre justo la suficiente presión y no demasiado.

Su lengua lamio y se movió rápidamente sobre cada pequeño lugar dulce, el

cuerpo apretándose cada vez más con cada caricia. Más alto y más alto ella ascendió, aún mientras su mente protestaba. Todavía no. No quería venirse aún.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el quejido era suyo. Esos pequeños " no

" derramándose de sus labios.

Edward levantó la cabeza, su expresión intensa, sus ojos brillando intensamente con una necesidad peligrosa. Ella tembló cuando sus manos agarraron sus muslos, y él lentamente extendió sus piernas más amplias.

Él se acomodó hacia arriba, su cuerpo avanzando por el de ella. Cada raspón de su piel contra la suya enviaba un ronroneo de satisfacción remontándose a través de su garganta. El vello áspero de sus piernas se deslizo a lo largo de la parte interior de sus muslos mientras él avanzaba lentamente más cerca a su coño dolorido.

Sus manos encontraron su cara, la ahuecaron, entonces ella levantó sus labios a los de él. Envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y arrastro sus talones sobre su trasero apretado. Su tobillo protestó pero a ella no le importó. El dolor no era nada junto a querer envolverse alrededor de él tan apretada como pudiera ir.

— Cómo me tientas, — él susurró pareciendo agonía. —Eres tan bella. De aspecto inocente. Un ángel.

— Tómame, — ella dijo. —Hazme tuya. Por favor.

La cabeza de su polla bordeó su entrada, estirándola mientras deslizaba dentro las desnudas pulgadas. El calor la envolvió como una etiqueta. Su cuerpo se estiro para alojarlo mientras él presionaba.

— Dime… Si te lastimo, — él dijo entre dientes.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — No lo haces.

Con un pequeño gemido, enterró su cara en su cuello y se impulsó contra ella, sepultándose profundo. Un suspiro profundo de satisfacción absoluta rodó por su cuerpo.

Él la acuno cerca, sujetándola, besándola mientras movía sus caderas contra ella. Ella clavó sus dedos en su espalda, queriéndolo más cerca, intentando absorberlo en su alma. No quería que este momento terminara. No quería que se entrometiera la realidad. No ahora. Jamás.

Besó su cuello y luego deslizo su boca hasta su oreja. Su lengua rodeó la concha, enviando temblores abajo de su columna vertebral. Entonces besó su camino desde abajo de su mandíbula hasta que finalmente capturo su boca.

Suave y luego duro, jadeante y luego despacio. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, chupando, saboreando, tomando y dándo. Ella sabía que él se contenía y estaba en conflicto por el deseo de tomarla, duro, rápido en la forma que sabía que él deseaba y la cálida, querida sensación que su ternura le daba.

Ella cerró los ojos y se disolvió en él, dándole todo, todo ella, sin retener nada del mismo modo que él lo hizo.

— Te amo.

Las palabras cayeron de sus labios, suaves, de una garganta dolorida, latiendo de lágrimas no derramadas.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veintitres

Edward se quedó mirando abajo en la forma dormida de Bella con una mezcla de ternura, auto—repugnancia y extrema satisfacción. Él se sentía jalado en veinte direcciones diferentes, ninguna de las cuales le llevaría a algún lado.

No debería estar aquí, pero la parte egoísta de él no le dio una mierda. La quería.

Más de lo que debería, pero allí estaba. Su culpabilidad no iba a cambiar ese hecho. Aún cuando sabía que necesitaba salir de la cama, se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios a través de su sien.

Ella suspiró suavemente y se movió mientras peinaba lejos hebras de su pelo. Le acarició la piel suave y trazo pequeños caminos en su pelo.

Tibia, suave, oh tan femenina. Ella era en una palabra, perfecta. Pero no era suya, nunca lo sería solamente suya, y sabía en lo más profundo que él no podría aceptar eso, ¿o si?

Cuidadosamente, así como para no despertarla, se aflojó de ella. Se levantó y caminó alrededor de la cama para recuperar su ropa. Su mirada se fijó en ella mientras se ponía los jeans.

Ella lucía tan joven e inocente en el sueño. Su pelo oscuro enmarcaba un rostro delicado. Sus dulces curvas lo llamaban. Estaba tentado a gatear de regreso a la cama con ella y acunarla cerca, moldeando su blandura a la de él y disfrutando de la sensación de ella contra su piel.

Pero él no tenía un sitio allí. Emmett lo tenía.

Él respingó mientras pensaba en su hermano y la traición que él acaba de darle. Si Emmett la amaba, y obviamente se acostaba con ella, Edward nunca debería haber ido de regreso por ese camino. Pero él no había pensado más allá de su ardiente necesidad de hacer suya a Bella, si sólo por un corto tiempo.

Su pecho pesado, se dio la vuelta y caminó afuera del dormitorio de Bella. Cuando llego al fondo de las escaleras, fue encontrado por Esme. Su frente estaba arrugada por la preocupación, y sus ojos cuestionaban.

— ¿Cómo está Bella?— Preguntó, su acento más pesado de lo normal.

— Está durmiendo,— Edward dijo. Deberías subir y averiguar sobre ella en breve.

Despiértala periódicamente. No sé qué tan duro se dio en la cabeza.

Esme asintió. —¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Estás bien tú también?

Él se aclaró la voz con inquietud. Ella no era estúpida.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. —Estoy bien, Esme.

Su mirada se suavizó, y se estiró adelante para envolverlo en un abrazo. — Todo estará bien. Ya lo verás. Debes seguir a tu corazón, ¿eh? Sabe la manera de las cosas.

Él se apartó y sonrió medio cálidamente. — Estaré en el estudio si Bella necesita algo.

Esme asintió y se dirigió subiendo las escaleras, sin duda para revisar a Bella ahora. Ella era muchísimo el bebé de Esme. Edward camino pesadamente en el estudio y encendió la luz.

Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, notó varias hojas de papel yaciendo en la bandeja del fax. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba esperar un fax de alguien.

Recogió las páginas y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Mientras las hojeaba,Su ceño se frunció más profundamente. Era un contrato. Un acuerdo para que Bella firmara dando a Wildscapes permiso para imprimir sus fotos. ¿Por qué no había oído nada de esto? Él habría pensado que a ella le entusiasmaría. Ella no estaba condenadamente cerca de ir a ningún lugar sin esa cámara.

Cuando leyó la última página, una carta para Bella, él se puso rígido. Era una petición para que reconsiderara tomar un puesto que aparentemente ella ya había rechazado.

Él dejó los papeles caer al escritorio mientras clavaba los ojos en la pared contraria. Por qué había rechazado la oferta de trabajo de sus sueños? Aún mientras hacía la pregunta, lo supo.

Él dobló las manos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó, volvió la cabeza hacia arriba, su mirada fija en el cielo raso. Sus pensamientos se filtraron a la conversación que él y Emmett tuvieron varios días atrás. Acerca del pasado de Bella. Su familia. Todo lo que le había ocurrido a ella seis años atrás.

Nunca alguna vez había considerado cuándo la había llevado su casa al rancho Sweetwater, que hubiera dejado atrás cualquier familia, o al menos alguien a quien ella respondiera. ¿Le había hecho algún favor albergándola tan vigorosamente por todos estos años?

Él había sido muy favorable cuando quiso mudarse a París. Había sido importante para él que ella desplegara sus alas, experimentara el mundo fuera del aislado rancho al Oeste de Arizona en el que había vivido desde que tenía dieciséis. En lo más profundo, había esperado que encontrara la felicidad fuera de Sweetwater, aunque extrañara cada parte suya.

¿Se habían equivocado él y Emmett por nunca ahondar en su pasado? ¿Había alguien allí afuera preguntándose donde estaba?

¿Si estaba viva? Emmett mencionó a un hermano. Si su hermana estuviera afuera en alguna parte del mundo, estaba condenadamente seguro que querría saber. ¿Pero donde estaba este hermano cuando Bella más lo había necesitado? ¿Que clase de hombre le permitiría a su hermana a caer víctima del peor tipo de depredador?

Oyó una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos, y se paro y caminó afuera del estudio para ver si era Emmett. Lo era, y llamó mientras Emmett se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y lo miró interrogativamente.

— ¿Cómo te fue en San Antonio?— Edward preguntó.

Emmett puso su pie abajo del escalón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Edward.—Bien.

Conseguí dos reservaciones y varios quizá. Quedaron impresionados por mi presentación. Podría ser un buen año para nosotros.

—Es grandioso, — Edward dijo, aunque sabía que a su voz la faltaba entusiasmo.

—¿Está todo bien?— Emmett preguntó abruptamente.

— Bella se lastimó hoy. Coral la tiró.

Los ojos de Emmett se ensancharon. —¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

— Porque para cuando la encontré, no había nada que tú pudieras haber hecho de cualquier manera.

—¿La Encontraste?— Emmett preguntó en una voz estrangulada. —¿Estaba perdida?

Edward frotó una mano sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello. —Coral regresó sin Bella. Llamé a Carlisle., y él y uno de sus ayudantes me ayudaron a buscar. La encontré a una milla de distancia. Tenía un golpe en la cabeza y un tobillo hinchado.

— ¿No la llevaste al hospital?

Edward frunció la cara. — Sabes lo terca que es. Sólo quería volver a casa.

Tenía sobre la punta de su lengua decir lo que sucedió a Emmett, pero no lo pudo hacer. Él no quería ver cómo reaccionaría su hermano. Tal vez no le importaría. Tal vez lo haría. Edward no tenía ningún deseo de enterarse.

— ¿Dónde está ella?— Emmett demandó.

— Arriba dormida.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y sin una palabra se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Edward lo observó irse, sus manos se tensaron. Sabía que Emmett subiría, la tocaría, se aseguraría de que ella estuviera bien. Probablemente se metería en la cama y abrazaría.

Algo que ella le había pedido a Edward hacer antes. Cerró los ojos y se alejo dando la vuelta, incapaz de soportar el pensamiento de Bella en los brazos de su hermano.


	24. Chapter 24

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Tan pronto como Bella despertó del cuerpo duro envuelto alrededor de ella, reconoció que no era Edward. Sus ojos se agitaron abiertos para ver a Emmett mirándola fijamente, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

¿En qué punto se había ido Edward y llegado Emmett? En lugar postergarlo, extrajo semejante comodidad de el conocimiento de que ambos se había quedado con ella. Ambos se habían preocupado por ella, la habían amando, tal como en sus sueños, sus fantasías más maravillosas.

Por un minuto, no dijo nada. Solamente se acurrucó en los brazos firmes de Emmett,Contenta por vivir el momento.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? Edward dijo que te lastimas la cabeza y el tobillo. Ella se apartó. —

¿Qué hora es?— Musitó.

— Las ocho.

— ¿De la noche?

—De la mañana, — Emmett dijo. —Dormiste toda la noche.

Su frente se arrugó. Vagamente recordaba a Esme despertándola en dos diferentes intervalos. Ella había mascullado pero Esme había insistido en que se despertara y respondiera preguntas. Había accedido y luego inmediatamente había caído de nuevo dormida.

— Bella, — él apremió. —¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy bien, — ella dijo. Estiró y flexionó el tobillo experimentalmente. El dolor se disparó arriba de su pierna, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

Emmett reaccionó a eso como un pit bull, jalando bruscamente las sábanas abajo.

Tomó su pie en sus manos y rozo las puntas de sus dedos a través de la piel hinchada.

— Necesitas mantenerlo quieto, — él dijo desagradablemente. Ella suspiró.

— Ahora muéstrame donde te golpeaste en la cabeza. Ella suspiró de nuevo.

— Bella, — él dijo con intencionadamente.

Agachó la cabeza y señaló el lugar que le dolía. Él enterró los dedos gentilmente en su pelo, dividiéndolo para poder ver la herida.

— Ouch, — él dijo con compasión. —Por qué infiernos no dejaste a Edward llevarte al hospital? Probablemente necesitas puntadas. Ese es una corte infernal.

Ella le puso su mano en la de él y la arrancó de su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Emmett. Realmente. Se lo he dicho a Edward hasta ponerme azul de la cara. Estoy segura de que caminaré por ahí como anciana por uno o dos días, pero estaré muy bien.

— No deberías haber estado afuera Montando a Coral sola, — Emmett masculló. Ella arqueó una ceja y le sonrió a su preocupación. Él ciertamente nunca solía prestar atención a sus infernales maneras. Caray, lo había descubierto por sí misma más veces que las que podía contar. La mitad de las veces, había terminado en Jacob sólo para ser transportada afuera por Carlisle Pero ahora Emmett la veía como una mujer. Su mujer. Le dio una emoción ridícula que estuviera tan preocupado y protector.

Ella puso una mano en su mejilla y lo persuadió abajo para poderlo besar. — Te amo. Te extrañe.

— Debería haber estado aquí contigo.

— Edward se encargó de mí.

Ella tomó aire mientras las palabras caían. Si bien, no lo había querido decir, nunca se había esforzado en esconder cualquier cosa de Emmett. Pero no quería hacer cualquier cosa que potencialmente lo podría lastimar.

Emmett pareció leer su preocupación. La besó tiernamente, sus labios fusionándose sobre los de ella. —

Me alegro que lo haya hecho, cariño.

Ella se relajó de alivio.

— Ahora prefieres desayunar en la cama o quieres que te lleve abajo para que Esme pueda alborotar sobre ti en la cocina.

Hizo una mueca ante la idea de pasar el día en la cama. —

Qué tal si me dejas para tomar una ducha y luego me uniré contigo escaleras abajo.

Él le dirigió una mirada dudosa, pero lo empujó de sus hombros. —Adelante. Puedo hacerlo.

— Bueno, pero si necesitas ayuda, grita.

Ella asintió. — Lo haré. Ahora vete. Estaré abajo en pocos minutos. Él la dejó y desapareció afuera de la puerta.

Bella se fue a toda prisa al borde de la cama y bajó los pies sobre un lado. Probó su tobillo, apoyándose cautelosamente sobre el bueno y luego lentamente poniendo su pie lastimado en el piso.

Sus rodillas casi se doblaron cuando puso todo su todo su peso abajo. El dolor se disparó arriba de su pierna y vaciló precariamente. Carajo, debería haberlo dejado llevarla.

Con una apenas suprimida mueca de disgusto, cojeó hacia el cuarto de baño determinada a tomar una ducha larga, Con una apenas suprimida mueca de disgusto, cojeó hacia el cuarto de baño determinada a darse una larga ducha caliente para eliminar la sensación levantándose en la estufa de su cuerpo.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaba en lo alto de las escaleras.

No estaba segura exactamente de por qué no había dejado a Emmett bajarla, pero ella no quería ostentar su relación con él para Edward, aunque Edward estaba bien consciente de sus sentimientos hacia él. No tenía sentido agitar la bandera roja delante del toro.

Ella agarró el barandal de hierro y dio un paso abajo con su pie bueno. Tres pasos más tarde, puso demasiado peso en su tobillo torcido y dejó salir un grito de dolor. Ni un segundo más tarde, Edward apareció por el fondo de las escaleras y se quedó mirando arriba en ella.

Corrió a velozmente arriba, tomándolos dos a la vez. — Bella, qué diablos intentas hacer? ¿Caerte por las escaleras y matarte? ¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios no me llamaste a mí o Emmett a para llevarte hacia abajo?

Él no esperó una respuesta. Probablemente no quería una de cualquier manera. La levantó sus brazos, y ella se agarró a su cuello mientras él se abria paso cuidadosamente de regreso bajando las escaleras.

Se toparon con Emmet mientras Edward la llevaba a la sala de estar. Emmett echó una mirada en ella y dejó salir una maldición entre dientes.

— Becerra testaruda. ¿No te dije que me llamaras?

— Oh, bueno, Edward se las arregló para encontrarme, — ella dijo.

— Bajando las escaleras,— Edward dijo, frunciéndole el ceño.

La colocó abajo sobre el sofá, y ella se quedó mirando sobre él y Emmett. Estaba vislumbrando cómo sería estar con ellos. Ambos preocupándose por ella, amándola, cuidándola.

Creó un poderoso anhelo profundamente dentro de ella.

Dios mío, cómo quería a los dos. Los amaba. Los necesitaba tanto.

Emmett consiguió una almohada y apoyó su pie en la mesita de café con ella mientras Edward colocaba cojines detrás de su espalda. La emoción se anudo en su garganta hasta que pensó que ella iba a terminar rompiendo a lloriquear enfrente de los dos.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?— Edward preguntó en voz baja. —

¿Quieres que te traiga algo para eso?

— Algo de ibuprofeno sería genial, — ella dijo, intentando controlar su voz temblorosa.

— Esme preparara el desayuno ahora, — Emmett profirió.

—Te traeré una bandeja. Podremos comer todos aquí afuera para hacerte compañía.

Edward se veía desconcertado por la sugerencia, y se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina. Ella se encontró con la mirada de Emmett, y por un momento ambos se quedaron con la mirando. Ella tenía la más extraña sensación de que Emmett se había unido con ella en su esfuerzo por conseguir a Edward. No se atrevió a esperarlo, y aún la idea le daba a su espíritu un enorme ánimo.

Emmett le sonrió, sus ojos azules suavizándose como si pudiera ver directamente en sus más oscuros miedos y sus sueños más grandes.

— Iré a ayudar a Edward a conseguir la comida. No me tardo.

Ella le observó irse, tan temerosa de creer. A pesar de su mejor esfuerzo para no nutrir con eso la esperanza, una semilla pequeña desdoblo dentro de ella. Si sólo… Si sólo ambos la pudieran amar. Eso se parecía tanto a una pregunta y tan poco al mismo tiempo.

Cuando regresaron, bandejas en mano, ella se relajó, determinada a disfrutar la mañana con ambos. Fue casi como en los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora cuando ella los miraba, lo hizo con el conocimiento de una mujer, de la pasión que ellos podían y le habían dado.

Tan complacida como ella estuvo con su hacer el amor, la salvaje, parte insaciable suya buscaba tenerlos juntos. Sus bocas en su cuerpo, sus manos. Tocándola, amándola, Juntos y separadamente.

Ella casi gimió en voz alta mientras la imagen se marcaba brillantemente a fuego en su mente. Edward entre sus piernas, Emmett en su boca. Emmett detrás de ella, empujando en ella.

Edward enfrente de ella, deslizándose en su boca, sus manos en su pelo. Uno con su boca en su coño, los labios del otro alrededor de sus pezones.

Se retorció y cerró los ojos, intentando dejar fuera la andanada de excitación inundando sus sentidos.

Comieron y aunque Edward guardó largamente silencio, no fue tan complicado como Bella temía. En una oportunidad, Emmett llegó y deslizó su mano sobre su rodilla y arriba de su pierna. Los ojos de Edward se siguieron el rastro a los movimientos de Emmett, y entonces apartó la mirada como si fuera incapaz de soportar la vista.

Bella lo ansiaba. Para ella. A los dos. No quería que esto doliera. El amor no debería doler, aunque lo hacía muy a menudo. Quería hacerlos felices. A los dos.

Con un suspiro infeliz, ella apartó su comida, sólo comida a la mitad.

Edward se paro y parecía excesivamente contento por llevar su bandeja y retirarla a la cocina. Bella se apoyó contra los cojines y cerró los ojos. La medicina que había tomado todavía no había hecho efecto, y ahora su dolor de cabeza había empeorado. El dolor sordo había florecido en un dolor punzante en sus sienes.

— Déjame llevarte de regreso a la cama, — Emmett dijo suavemente.— No deberías estar levantada.

Ella asintió, teniendo pocas ganas de discutir el punto.

Se encontraba exhausta, y su más temprano desagrado por pasar el día en la cama se desvaneció mientras la idea repentinamente tenía bastante más mérito.

Dobló los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la recogía del sofá.

Mientras él hacía su camino a las escaleras, enterró su cara en su cuello, absorbiendo su olor, la sensación de él, su fuerza.

Él frotó su mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza en un gesto reconfortante mientras subía las escaleras para su cuarto.

La depositó en la cama, la metió debajo de las cobijas y luego la besó ligeramente en la frente. —Tú descansa, Bella. Vendré a revisarte más tarde.

Él siempre había sido tan experto en leerla, y obviamente la había sentido querer estar sola por algún rato.

— Te amo, — ella se logró rodear la estrechez de su garganta.

— Te amo también, cariño. Ahora descansa un poco.


	25. Chapter 25

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veinticinco

Luego de dos días de ser un inválido, Bella estaba lista para arrastrarse fuera de su piel. Ambos Emmett y Edward se preocuparon por ella, pero Edward parecía más distante conforme pasaban los días.

Su cabeza ya no dolía tan detestablemente, y su tobillo, aunque un poco rígido, no estaba ya tan hinchado y tan sensible. Ella podía realmente valerse si sola agradablemente, aunque mentiría más que un sacamuelas si negara que amaba que Emmett y Edward la llevaran de acá para allá.

Se desperezó en su dormitorio, flexionó su tobillo y paseó alrededor del cuarto en círculos. Era algo que había hecho cada mañana antes de que uno de los muchachos subieran para llevarla hacia abajo. Esta mañana, sin embargo, sabía que no había motivo para apoyarse en ellos más ya. Su tobillo estaba bien.

Detuvo su paseo para quedarse mirando afuera de la ventana en las nubes agrupándose desde sudoeste. Estaban a punto de experimentar una tormenta. Era un día perfecto para quedarse adentro y escuchar el ruido seco del trueno y la lluvia golpeteando. Ella esperaba que se asentara y no fuera simplemente un aguacero rápido.

Después de mirar su reloj pulsera, hizo una mueca. Había tomado una siesta muy tarde. En otra hora o dos, Esme tendrían la cena lista. Si bajara ahora, evitaría ser llevada abajo más tarde, y también podría sentarse y visitar a Esme en la cocina y esperanzadamente observar llover.

Después de darse una ducha y vestirse, se dirigió a las escaleras, complacida cuando los atravesó sin mucho sino una punzada de dolor. La sala estaba tranquila y vacía y Esme no se había alojado en la cocina aún.

Aprovecharía esta oportunidad para ponerse al día con el correo electrónico y ver si Wildscapes no le había enviado por fax su contrato para ella todavía. Casi se había desentendido del asunto con todo lo demás que había pasado.

Cuando se acercó el estudio, ella vio que la puerta estaba abierta dos pulgadas, y oyo el murmullo de conversación desde el interior. Ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y gritar un hola para Emmett y Edward cuando se detuvo en seco.

Ella puso su oreja más cerca a la puerta, insegura de haber escuchado

correctamente. ¿Estaban hablando de su familia? Seguramente no.

— Pienso que le hemos hecho a ella un perjuicio escudándola todos estos años, — Edward dijo. — Deberíamos haber intentado localizar a su hermano desde el principio.

— Puede que sí, pero no lamento mantenerla aquí, —dijo Emmett.

— He hecho indagaciones acerca de él, — Edward continuó. Le debemos a Bella hacerle claro que tiene opciones.— Ella oyó el susurro de papel y entonces Edward volvió a la carga. — Ella rechazó un puesto con una revista. Querían contratarla para hacer una columna normal. Ni siquiera contó sobre eso. ¿Qué más está rechazando porque piensa que quiere estar aquí con nosotros? Pensé que el año en París le haría bien, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.

— ¿Vas a traerlo aquí?— Emmett preguntó.

—Ella necesita a su familia, — Edward dijo quedamente. —Necesitamos considerar la posibilidad de que estará mejor con ellos.

Bella se alejó de la puerta, el impacto aturdiéndola. Sus palabras dolorosas hicieron eco en su cabeza. Edward, Emmett y Esme eran su familia. Ésta era su casa. No con algún hermano que apenas recordaba y quien no cuidó nada de ella.

Él no podía haberlo dicho un poco más fuerte o más claro que ella ya no pertenecía aquí.

Ella caminó torpemente lejos de sus voces. Tenía que salir, escapar antes de que sucumbiera al deseo de enfrentarlos.

Quiso irrumpir allí dentro, exigir saber qué derecho tenían ellos de tomar por ella, pero más que eso, cómo podrían decir que ella no tenía un sitio aquí, ¿que no eran su familia?

Esta de traición dolía más que el rechazo de Edward, más que sus palabras rudas, porque esto no era algo que él estuviera poniendo al frente en marcha para ella. No era algo diseñado para engañarla. Se dijo cuando ella no estaba alrededor, se lo dijo a Emmett cuando no había motivo oculto. Sin razón para que lo dijera si realmente no quería decirlo.

Un frío siguió abajo de su columna vertebral, y tembló y se frotó los brazos con sus manos. Se dirigió ciegamente afuera de la puerta trasera en el calor del atardecer. Caminó,Sin tener ninguna idea evidente de a donde iría. El pánico se clavó en su garganta. Nunca había considerado que no sería bienvenida aquí.

A lo lejos el trueno retumbó, y recordó demasiado tarde que una tormenta estaba llegando. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia salpicaron encima de sus hombros desnudos, ella levantó la mirada para ver, para su sorpresa, que estaba a una buena media milla siguiendo la carretera que se dirigía fuera del rancho hacia el pueblo.

Y ahora que comprendió hasta dónde había caminado, su cerebro alcanzó a su cuerpo, y su tobillo empezó a protestar.

Aún así, no se regresó. El ejercicio le hacía bien. No podía regresar hasta que supiera lo que diría. No podía simular que no había escuchado. Caminó pesadamente más abajo de la carretera.

A pocas millas del rancho y menos aún para el pueblo, el cielo por encima de ella se abrió y la lluvia cayó en enormes gotas.

Sí, el día no podría ponerse mucho mejor. Ella cojeó adelante como un gato desastrado, el pelo aplastado en la cara, la ropa pegada a su piel como una bolsa para sellar comida.

Ella oyó un trueno siguiendo la carretera y recorrió la mirada hasta ver a una camioneta dirigiéndose a su camino. Mientras se aproximaba, dejó salir de un soplo su aliento en un suspiro.

Carlisle.

Él casi fue zumbando por ella, y entonces oyó el chirrido de llantas mientras él frenaba, casi coleando en la zanja. Continuó caminando.

— Isabella, — él gritó detrás de ella. Caminó más rápido.

Él la alcanzó y agarró su brazo.

— Isabella, cariño, ¿qué diantres estás haciendo aquí afuera en la lluvia por el amor de Dios? No deberías estar de pie, mucho menos a tres millas del rancho.

¿Dónde piensas que vas?

— Lejos,— ella dijo lentamente.

Su expresión se suavizó. La lluvia hizo correr agua abajo de su cara, y él limpió el agua de sus ojos. — Entrarás en el camión ¿está bien? En caso que no lo hayas notado, está condenadamente mojado aquí afuera.

— No regresaré allá, — ella dijo con una voz tranquila.

Tembló mientras más del frío penetraba su piel. Su mano apretada alrededor de su hombro.

— Puedes volver a mi lugar y puedes secarte, — dijo. Ella vaciló.

— Bella, no te voy a dejar aquí afuera en el camino, en la lluvia. Ni lo pienses. Ahora entra.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo dejó llevarla de vuelta a su camión.

Él casi la recogió y la empujó en el asiento del pasajero antes de dar la vuelta para entrar a su lado.

Ejecutó una vuelta en U a la mitad de la carretera y se regresó de nuevo hacia el pueblo. Condujo por algún rato en silencio, y ella se quedó con la mirada fija directamente al frente, observando el movimiento arriba y abajo de los limpiaparabrisas.

—Que sucedió, ¿Bella? — Finalmente preguntó.

La amargura fluyó en su garganta, y ella se asomó a su ventana para evitar su mirada.

Carlisle suspiró. —¿Qué hizo Edward ahora?

Ella empezó a clavar los ojos en él por la sorpresa. —

Pareces tan seguro de que es Edward.

Él sonrió abiertamente. — No creo que cualquier otro tenga la virtud de lastimarte como él. ¿Estoy equivocado?

Ella suspiró. — No, no estás equivocado.

Sus labios dieron vuelta abajo en una expresión de simpatía. —¿Las esposas no funcionaron?

Sus hombros se sacudieron con casi una risa. — Quieren que me vaya.

Carlisle quitó los ojos de la carretera otra vez. — Ahora sé que eso no puede ser cierto, querida.— Ella se encogió de hombros.

Empezaba a decirle todo lo que había oído pero entonces justo decidió que no lo valía. Se volteó de nuevo a mirar afuera de su ventana.

Varios minutos más tarde, Carlisle se detuvo afuera de su casa de una cuadra afuera de la calle principal a sólo dos cuadras de la comisaría de policía.

— Vamos adentro para que te puedas quitar esa ropa mojada.— Carlisle la encontró al frente de su camioneta y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para ayudarla a entrar. El aire acondicionado le dio una bofetada en la cara, y ella tembló mientras el agua escurría de su cuerpo.

— Déjame conseguirte una playera y alguna sudadera para que puedas cambiarte. Meteré tu ropa en la secadora, — dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el cuarto de baño. — Puedes tomar una ducha caliente para calentarte. Dejaré la ropa junto a la puerta.

Asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Cuando se vio en el espejo, respingó. El gato ahogado realmente no le hacía justicia a la imagen regresándole la mirada a ella.

Aunque estaba agradecida de que Carlisle no hubiera insistido en conducirla directo de regreso al rancho, también se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí. No era como si pudiera esconderse para siempre. Pero bendijo a Carlisle por darle un poco de tiempo y no presionarla.

Tanto como estaba dolida por la conversación que había oído sin intención, sabía que regresaría, y tenía una elección.

Podría simular que no lo había oído, o podría coger al toro por los cuernos y enfrentar a Edward y Emmett sobre eso. Pero si hiciera eso, tendría que estar preparada para oír algunas cosas que podía no querer oír.

Se paro debajo del rocío de la ducha largo tiempo, disfrutando del agua caliente en su piel fría. Cuando comenzó a arrugarse como una ciruela pasa, salió y cerró la llave completamente.

Después de envolver una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se asomó afuera de la puerta para ver que Carlisle, verdaderamente, había dejado la ropa en el piso para ella.

La recogió y regresó de nuevo al baño para ponérsela.

Unos minutos después, completamente vestida de nuevo, salió caminando del baño. Mientras se acercaba a la sala, escuchó a Carlisle hablando en voz baja. Una sensación extraña de déjà vu se cerró alrededor de ella por segunda vez ese día, escuchó su nombre en una conversación con alguien más.

— Bella está aquí, hombre, así es que no vayas a parir una vaca. La recogí a un lado de la carretera cuando me dirigía a verte.

Está bastante molesta.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Qué tan típico de Carlisle a llamar y delatarla. Eso en cuanto a cualquier maldita lealtad entre amigos.

— Me aseguraré de que permanezca aquí hasta que vengas a recogerla, — Carlisle.. Prometió.

— Como el infierno que lo harás, — ella masculló.

Ella se dio la vuelta, ya sin interés en su conversación. Se impulsó bruscamente sobre sus aún húmedos tenis y se permitió salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Al menos la lluvia se había aplacado.

Caminó impetuosamente, ignorando las ligeras protestas que hizo su tobillo. No estaba preparada para enfrentar a Emmett y Edward. Carlisle condenadamente bien debería haber sabido eso.

Pero él no tenía lealtad para ella. Eso era demasiado obvio. Los hombres se mantenían juntos y toda esa mierda.

Le dio una patada a una lata en el camino mientras se dirigía en los comunes alrededores del Bar de Jacob. No es que se fuera a quedar allí. No traía dinero con ella, y ese sería el primer lugar en el que la buscarían.

Empujó sus manos profundamente en sus bolsillos y continuó caminando. Tomó un atajo por el campo abierto detrás del Bar de Jacob. La hierba chapoteaba debajo de sus pies mientras el suelo absorbía la lluvia como un amante ávido.

Eran sólo seis millas entre el pueblo y el rancho. Bastante tiempo para pensar.


	26. Chapter 26

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veintiseis

Edward rugió hasta la casa de Carlisle y abrió de golpe su puerta. Emmett salió del otro lado.

Y ambos se apresuraron hacia donde Carlisle estaba de pie sobre el porche delantero.

—¿ Cómo que se ha ido?— Edward demandó.

Carlisle soplo afuera un aliento agravado. — Tal como dije en el teléfono, hombre.

Ella debe haberme oído hablando contigo. Pensé que ella estaba todavía en la ducha. Cuando fui a mirarla, se había ido.

—Mierda, — Emmett masculló. —¿Dónde la encontraste de cualquier manera?

Edward no dijo una maldita palabra en el camino a aquí.

— La encontré a algunas millas del rancho dirigiéndose a este camino. A pie. Casi no la vi. Podía notar que estaba molesta. Cuando le pregunté a donde iba, todo lo que dijo era que lejos. Cuando le dije que se metiera en la camioneta, ella dijo que no iba a regresar. Me ofrecí a traerla aquí para que pudiera secarse completamente al menos.

—¿Qué más?— Edward preguntó abruptamente. —¿Que posiblemente, podría haberla contrariado tanto que se puso en camino a pie en la maldita lluvia cuando se lastimó sólo hace dos días? Bella no es estúpida.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada hacia él. — Le pregunté lo que tú habías hecho para contrariarla. Ella pareció sorprendida por mi suposición de que fuiste tú. Sugerí que tú eras el único con la capacidad para lastimarla tanto.

Edward se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada. — Ella debió haber oído algo casualmente.

Emmett juró. — Maldita sea, Edward, te dije que era una idea estúpida. ¿ Que se supone que ella pensaría si sólo oyera parte de esa conversación?

—Pensaría que no la queremos aquí, — Edward dijo en voz baja.

— Exactamente.

El pecho de Emmett se levantó y la furia estaba delineada en su cara. — Maldita sea. Estoy enfermo de hacer a las cosas tu manera, Edward. Jode eso. Ya terminé. Tal vez tú no das una jodida cosa a lo malamente que la lastimas en tu intento por alejarla, pero yo lo hago. Ella no se merece esto de nosotros.

Edward sintió las palabras en sus tripas, cada una chupando más aire de sus pulmones. — Vamos simplemente encontrarla, — él dijo quedamente.

—Ella está molesta, —dijo Carlisle

— Cielos, ¿tú crees?— Emmett preguntó burlonamente.

Carlisle sostuvo en alto su mano. — Todo lo que iba a decir, hombre, es que fue herida un período bajo. Dale un poco de espacio para respirar. Como Edward dijo, no es estúpida. Sólo necesita tiempo para pensar.

—Ella no lo hubiera hecho si Edward no estuviera tan atento en volver a alejarla,

— Emmett dijo con un feroz semblante ceñudo.

—Vámonos, — Edward dijo. —Necesitamos encontrarla y traerla de regreso a casa. Él no quería poner las cosas en claro con Emmett. No aquí. No ahora. Jamás.

Bella frotó sus palmas arriba y bajo de sus brazos mientras cruzaba el patio pequeño junto a la alberca y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina. Estaba cansada, tan adolorida de los huesos.

Su tobillo latía, y había llovido en ella otra vez en el camino a casa.

Cada luz en la casa estaba encendida, y el patio estaba fundido en el resplandor desde la penumbra a la luz del amanecer. Ella subió con dificultad hacia la puerta de la cocina e hizo una pausa. Su mano se curvó alrededor de la manija, y aspiró profundamente.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y ella caminó adentro.

Edward se paro abruptamente de la barra en la que estaba colocado al borde, y sin un sonido, la jaló bruscamente arriba su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Puso el teléfono en su oreja.

— Emmett, ella está en casa. Está bien.

Él colgó el teléfono y clavó los ojos en Bella, su expresión tormentosa.

— ¿Dónde diablos has estado?— Preguntó mientras caminaba impetuosamente hacia ella.

Ella no contestó.

—Nos preocupaste más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Y Esme. Está arriba llorando. ¿Es esa cualquier manera para tratar a una mujer que ha sido una madre para ti?

— Una madre que tú alejas de mí, — ella dijo fieramente. Él se veía alarmado.

Ella dio un paso adelante y respingó.

Edward maldijo y levantó en sus brazos. Él la agarró apretadamente mientras caminaba a grandes pasos hacia las escaleras. Cada parte de él estaba tensa. No tenía sentido ofrecer resistencia así que ella yació débilmente contra él.

Él hizo una pausa afuera de la puerta de Esme. —Esme, — gritó. —Bella está en casa. Voy a llevarla a su cuarto.

Ella está bien.

Esme salir precipitadamente de la puerta pero hizo una pausa cuando captó el semblante ceñudo de Edward.

Cuidadosamente se inclinó hacia adelante, agarró la cara de Bella en sus manos y besó su mejilla. — Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo, _Ragazza__._

— Lo siento, _m__a__m__ma__,_— ella susurró de regreso. — Nunca tenía intención de preocuparte.

Esme palmeó su mejilla. —Sé esto, niña. Eres una buena chica. Ahora ve, Edward deja que se encargarse de ti.

Bella le miró lastimeramente mientras Edward empezó a caminar otra vez, su brusquedad con Esme bordeando la rudeza.

Una vez dentro de su dormitorio, la puso en el suelo cerca de la pared. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y en lugar de estabilizarla, Se apretó cerca de ella.

Devastó su boca, sus labios trabajando tan ardientes, tan intensamente sobre los de ella. Su espalda encontró la superficie dura de la pared, y ella estaban atrapada entre eso y el cuerpo de Edward.

— Pones a prueba cada uno de mis límites, — él habló con voz áspera mientras su boca trabajaba abajo de su mandíbula y hacia su cuello. — No tengo control cuando se trata de ti.

—Tú no me quieres aquí más ya, — ella dijo quedamente.

Él se detuvo, sus labios presionaron el hueco de su cuello. Entonces él lentamente se paró sobre su completo peso.

Sus ojos se veían embrujados mientras extendía la mano para ahuecar su mejilla.

— Siempre te he querido aquí, Bella.

—Dijiste que no tenía un sitio aquí. Que tú… que Emmett y Esme no eran mi familia.

Edward dejó salir un gemido angustiado. Ahuecó su cara con ambas sus manos y bajo su cabeza a la de ella. La besó por largamente, amablemente, sus tiernos labios contra los de ella. Se apartó e escasas pulgadas.

— Sólo quiero lo que sea mejor para ti, Bella. Y algunas veces… algunas veces me preocupa que te hayamos defraudado abrigándote aquí por tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa si es lo qué quiero?— Ella susurró entrecortadamente. — No quiero irme de aquí. Te amo.

Edward la jaló más cerca hasta que su cara estuvo sepultada en su pecho. Colocó su mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y respiro profundo.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y Edward la apartó casi culpablemente. Bella empezó a ver Emmett parado en la entrada, su expresión aliviada.

—Gracias a Dios, estás bien, — él dijo.

Edward se puso rígido al lado de ella y empezó a moverse hacia fuera.— Los dejaré a los dos solos, — dijo en voz baja.

— No te vayas, — ella imploró, sabiendo este era ese.

Hacerlo o matar el tiempo.

Él hizo una pausa y la miró con la incertidumbre escrita en su expresión. —

¿Que estas pidiendo, Bella?

— Háganme el amor, — ella susurró. —Ustedes dos. Los necesito a ambos tanto.

Estaban equivocados. Aquí es donde tengo un sitio. Con ustedes. Con ambos de ustedes.

Hubo tranquila aceptación en la cara de Emmett.

De Edward fue una corona funeraria de tortura. Él estaba desgarrado, y ella podía ver que a pesar de sus objeciones, a pesar de todo a pesar de eso que había dicho, La quería. Se movió hacia adelante, su intento para hacerlo tan fácil para él como fuera posible.

Ella se fundió en sus brazos. Al principio él no respondió, pero cuando ella tembló y vacilado sobre su tobillo malo, él la agarró contra él.

—No sabes lo qué me pides a mí que haga, — él dijo roncamente.

— Sólo te pido que me ames, — ella dijo suavemente.

Ella se estiró para pararse sobre las puntas de los pies para rozar su boca a través de la de él. Mientras la jalaba a él, ella volteo la cabeza para mirar a Emmett. Suplicó silenciosamente a favor de que él entendiera, para que aceptara. Todo lo que ella podría ver era correspondiente deseo.

Edward deslizó sus manos desde su espalda al frente de su vientre. Él tiró fuertemente impacientemente de su camisa húmeda. Emmett dio un paso detrás de ella y la tomó de Edward, jalándola el resto del camino sobre su cabeza.

Mientras Edward comenzaba a empujar el flojo pantalón deportivo que Carlisle le había prestado abajo de sus piernas, Emmett hizo su pelo hacia un lado y presiono sus labios en su cuello.

En lugar de hacerla a ella salir del pantalón deportivo, Edward simplemente la alzó y la llevó hacia la cama. La colocó abajo, y ella se inclinó arriba, queriendo tocarle, desvestirlo como él la había desnudado a ella. Ésta era su fantasía, maldita sea, y no iba a acostarse y dejar que fuera dictada por alguien más.

Detrás de Edward, Emmett ya se encogía fuera de sus jeans. Su boca se hizo agua cuando vio su polla deslizarse libre de la mezclilla confinándolo.

Ella trabajó sobre el botón de Edward entonces deslizo la cremallera abajo. Él la auxilió quitándose la camisa mientras ella trabajaba sus jeans sobre sus caderas.

— Sácalo para mí, — ella susurró. —Quiero verte.

Él vaciló sólo por un momento antes de deslizar su mano en su ropa interior. Empujó abajo material entonces levantó su polla, sujetándola en su palma a solo pulgadas de su boca.

Ella extendió la mano para ahuecar su saco. Extendió los dedos y acarició hacia arriba, encontrando la vena gruesa en la parte inferior de su pene. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y remolineo la lengua alrededor de la corona roma.

Él se sobresaltó y dejó salir un gruñido pequeño. Ella lo apretó, moviendo de arriba abajo su mano mientras lo chupaba más profundo en su boca.

La cama se hundió detrás de ella, y pronto, las manos de Emmett se arrastraron abajo de su espalda, hasta ahueca los globos de su culo. Él los extendió y envió sus dedos buscando en la humedad de su coño.

Ella cerró los ojos, urgió a Edward más profundo y dejó salir un gemido pequeño de placer mientras los dedos de Emmett encontraban su lugar dulce. Ella se levantó arriba la más pequeña pizca para darle a Emmett mejor acceso. Agarró las caderas de Edward y continuó chupándolo.

— Sobre tus rodillas, — Emmett dijo con voz ronca.—Más alto, cariño.

Ella accedió y se posicionó más alto sobre sus rodillas mientras Edward retrocedía para darle espacio.

Mientras ella se estiraba para alcanzar la polla de Edward otra vez, Emmett la extendió con sus dedos y se movió para montarla.

Ella gimió mientras ambos hombres se deslizaban hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Los dedos de Emmett se clavaron en sus caderas mientras Edward los envolvía dentro de su pelo.

Se movieron al unísono, ambos empujando profundo. Entonces empezaron un ritmo alternante dónde uno se retiraba mientras el otro empujaba hacia adelante.

Edward se estiró abajo para ahuecar sus dos pechos mientras se hundía a la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Sus pulgares rosaron repetidamente sobre sus pezones tensos mientras Emmett se estiró alrededor para manosear su clítoris.

Ella fue bombardeada por sensaciones eléctricas.

Calzaban juntos como piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas. La complementaban en una manera que nunca había soñado Date la vuelta, — Edward dijo roncamente. —

Quiero a ese coño dulce.

Emmett se retiró, y ella giró alrededor. Edward tomo sus caderas y en un movimiento, se sepulto profundo. Ella se afirmó sobre sus rodillas y gritó mientras el placer le quemaba las venas.

Emmett se colocó de nuevo y alcanzo su cabeza. La jaló abajo hasta que se empujó en su boca. El sabor la sobresaltó. Era ella.

— Mierda, eso es sexy, — Emmett mascullo. — Lámeme, cariño. Saborea tu placer.

Ella chupó de arriba abajo, escuchando sus suspiros de satisfacción. La palmada de los muslos de Edward en contra de su culo se volvió sonora en la tranquilidad del cuarto.

Cada empuje la empujaba más allá contra Emmett.

Emmett acarició su pelo, jalándolo lejos de su cara mientras observaba a su polla desaparecer en su boca. Él parecía fascinado con la vista.

Edward emergió más profundo y más profundo, y ella podía sentir su orgasmo ardiendo, apretándose, trepando más alto y más alto. Ella no quería irse aún. Quería que eso durara. Ella se tensó y puso una mano atrás para hacer a Edward detenerse.

Él se rió ahogadamente y se estrelló contra ella, manteniéndose profundo.

—Déjate ir, bebé, — él dijo con voz ronca. — Garantizo que no será tu único orgasmo de la noche.

Ella se apretó alrededor de su polla mientras él se apartaba de nuevo.

Emmett se estiró por su pezón mientras ella empujaba hacia abajo su boca sobre su polla. Ella cerró los ojos mientras la exhibición de un diminuto pequeño fuego de artificio comenzó a estallar en su abdomen.

Edward comenzó a empujar salvajemente en contra de ella, y ella perdió ese vestigio de control que le había quedado. Gritó alrededor de la polla de Emmett mientras ambos se conducían profundo.

Ella se fragmentó, lentamente, entonces rápidamente, la tensión en su coño se rompió y estalló. El calor se disparó por su vientre, extendiéndose a todo lo largo de su cuerpo en un interminable flujo.

Ella estaba sobre un curso para aterrizar con impacto, y a ella no le importó. Se sintió como cayendo libre de un acantilado sin ninguna red de seguridad a la vista. Mientras el cuarto se movía y se inclinaba alrededor de ella, cerró los ojos y chupo a Emmett profundo.

Por varios largos momentos, solamente existió, sintiendo nada sino el más intenso placer mientras ambos hombres se mecían en contra suya.

Finalmente sus músculos se aflojaron y ella se combó. Edwrad agarró sus caderas y aligeró sus movimientos hasta él se deslizo adelante y atrás con ternura exquisita.

Edward le separó de Emmett y le dio la vuelta con sus manos. — Ríndete, cariño, — Él dijo con voz ronca.

Emmett se puso de pie y trató de alcanzar sus hombros, acomodándola para que su cabeza estuviera colgando por el borde. Emmett se subió poco a poco sobre la cama y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

— Simplemente recuéstate Y déjanos encargarnos de ti, — Emmett cantó dulcemente.

Sus palabras eran un dulce bálsamo. Las palabras que ella había esperado por siempre a oír.

Emmett frotó la cabeza de su polla sobre sus labios, persuadiéndola para abrirse a él. Cuándo lo hizo, él se deslizó más profundo. Sus manos se arrastraron para su mandíbula, sujetándola mientras él gentilmente follaba su boca.

Edward corrió sus dedos sobre la costura de su coño y dividió los pliegues sensitivos. Ella aún se estremecía de su orgasmo y cada toque enviaba una sacudida de casi sensación dolorosa a través de su pelvis.

Él alcanzó debajo de ella para ahuecar su culo, abriéndola aún más para él. Emmett palmeo sus pechos y arrancado ligeramente en sus pezones, oh tan sensitivos por su orgasmo.

Edward empujó hacia adelante, plantándose profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambos la montaron, al principio con sensual decadencia, su ritmo lento y refrenado.

Pero mientras su respiración se volvía más brusca, su paso aumentaba. Sus empujes se volvieron más duros, sus manos se pusieron más hambrientas.

Increíblemente, ella sintió los apasionamientos de otro orgasmo. Dulce, excitante, delicioso.

Edward jaló sus piernas arriba, sujetándolas a gran altura sobre sus brazos. Bombeó contra ella mientras Emmett llenaba su boca repetidas veces.

Ella se retorció debajo de ellos y se preguntó cómo diantres se mantenían tan firmes por tanto tiempo cuando ella estaba bien sobre el camino a su segundo orgasmo. Y pensar que ella había estado preocupada que todo sobre eso sería en treinta segundos. Si querían darle múltiples orgasmos, ¿quién era ella para quejarse?

— Voy a venirme, — Emmett susurró. — Dime si quieres que me retire.

Ella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y lo chupó más profundo. Ella quería todo de él. Quería saborearlo, quería darle la misma satisfacción que ella había encontrado.

Sus dedos se apretaron en sus pechos y entonces volaron hacia su cara. Él la abrazó fuertemente y dejó salir un gemido sexy. El fluido caliente chorreó contra la parte de atrás de su garganta. Llenó su boca, y ella tragó rápidamente mientras más salpicaba contra su lengua.

Él empujó profundo mientras lo último de su orgasmo danzaba en su boca. Se mantuvo allí por un el largo momento mientras sus caderas se sacudían con fuerza y se estremecían.

Entonces se apartó, y ella lamió el chorrito delgado de fluido de sus labios.

Emmett inmediatamente se movió a la cama e inclinó su cabeza oscura para sus pechos. Su pelo rozo las puntas mientras él se posicionaba para poder acceder a cada pezón.

Mientras Edward continuaba su asalto erótico en su coño, Emmett chupó un pezón profundamente en su boca. Ella se arqueó en él y gritó. Su mano encontró su otro pezón y lo retorció entre sus dedos.

— Oh Dios, voy a venirme otra vez, — ella jadeó fuera.

— Entonces vente, — Edward dijo entre dientes. — Estoy cerca, cariño. Vente conmigo.

Ella no necesitaba ningún ánimo. Mientras Edward martilleaba entre sus piernas, su orgasmo se construyo abruptamente, mucho más rápidamente que el primero. Estaba sobre ella casi antes de que fuera consciente de que se lanzaba sobre la cima.

Edward gritó su nombre justo mientras ella lo sentía esforzarse contra ella. Una inundación de calor la inundo, y todavía vino. Ella estaba suspendida, vibrando y ardiendo. Y entonces explotó como un disparo de bala.

Emmett chupaba lentamente sus pechos, y ella alzó un brazo débil para poder pasar la mano a través de su pelo.

Semejante dulce satisfacción. Edward lentamente se aligeró de entre sus piernas y se arrastró encima de la cama a su lado.

Él se acostó, sostenido en un codo, y Emmett se aparto de su pezón. Fuertes manos acariciaron y consintieron su piel, sus músculos cansados. Su toque era amoroso, tierno. Ella se arqueó y ronroneó como un gatito.

—¿Quieres un baño?— Edward murmuró.

En lugar de inspirar pánico, la idea la complació. Asintió con la cabeza y él se inclinó hasta besarla.

— Te traeré algo de agua, pero no tardaré demasiado. Estoy ya deseoso de ti otra vez.

Ella tembló ante la promesa en su voz. — Tal vez sólo tomaré una ducha rápida.

Ella comenzó a levantarse, y cuando puso peso en su tobillo, hizo una mueca. Ella no le había hecho ningún favor por todo lo que había caminado hoy.

Emmett estaba allí. La levanto en sus brazos y empezó a caminar para el cuarto de baño. Para su sorpresa, Edward los seguía detrás. Edward alcanzó adentro para abrir el agua y Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía sujetándola apretada en sus brazos mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara.

Edward dio una seña para que Emmett se moviera hacia adelante pero cuando llegó a la ducha, Edward se estiro por Bella.

—La tomaré, — él dijo en voz baja.

Emmett la colocó abajo y besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de deambular de regreso hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

GRACIS POR SUS REVIEWS

alexf1994

darky1995 


	27. Chapter 27

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Capítulo Veintisiete

Edward entró en la ducha y jaló a Bella tras él. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella mientras el rocío caliente caía como lluvia sobre ellos. Él acarició con la nariz su cuello mientras sus manos se deslizaban abajo de su cuerpo para ahuecar su culo.

Él parecía insaciable, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente de ella. Como si la hubiera esperado desde siempre, como ella lo había esperado.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus rodillas se doblaban. Si él no la hubiera estado

sujetando, estaría en un charco en el fondo de la ducha.

Él enjabonó su cuerpo, prestando atención especial a sus pechos y pezones.

Entonces corrió sus manos entre sus piernas y gentilmente lavó los pliegues sensibles. Algunos minutos más tarde, la empujo suavemente de la ducha y procedió a secarla con una toalla. En lugar de envolver los extremos alrededor de ella, la dejó caer al suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando su cuerpo desnudo.

— Eres tan bella, — él dijo roncamente. —Tan joven y salvaje. ¿Cómo puede esperar algún hombre alguna vez conservarte?

Su frente se arrugó ante sus palabras. Ella quería protestar, decirle que era suya, pero su esfuerzo fue ahogado cuando sus labios colisionaron en los de ella.

—Eres mía, — él dijo. —Por esta noche eres mía para tomarte como yo quiera.

— Sí, — ella susurró.

Él ahuecó su cara en sus manos. — Entra en el dormitorio.

Súbete a la cama. Cuando llegue allí dentro, quiero que chupes la polla de Emmett. El culo en el aire. En espera de mí.

Sus ojos se ampliaron pero ella asintió.

—Tú quisiste estar entre nosotros, como las otras mujeres, — él dijo. — Es hora de que averigües justo lo que eso implica.

Ella tragó y asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

—Ve.

Ella se dio la vuelta y entró en el dormitorio donde Emmett yacía sobre la cama. Él era una vista bella para contemplar, completamente salvaje y atrevido, las piernas extendidas. Su mano estaba en su polla, acariciando, sus ojos entrecerrados.

Ella caminó hacia la cama, atenta a las instrucciones de Edward. Ella gateó entre las piernas de Emmett, dejando a su pelo caer sobre sus piernas.

Ella observó por un momento, el lento movimiento arriba y abajo de la mano de Emmett mientras agarraba su polla más apretada. Sus piernas eran gruesas y musculosas, y ondeaban como arqueaba las caderas. Su polla estaba rodeada de vello negro azabache, y su pesado saco se apretaba y aflojaba con cada tirón ascendente.

Ella agachó la cabeza y corrió su lengua sobre la longitud.

Él se estremeció y dejó el empuje con su mano para que ella pudiera continuar su ruta hacia arriba. Cuando ella alcanzó la punta, cerró la boca alrededor de él y lo chupó profundo.

Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, jalándola más cerca. Ella casi olvidó la segunda instrucción de Edward mientras se perdía en el sabor y sensación de Emmett.

Ella extendió las piernas y arqueó su culo en el aire.

—Buena chica,— Edward ronroneó.

Ella volteó la cabeza, dejando a la polla de Emmett deslizarse de su boca.

Edward se paró al lado de la cama, sus ojos ardiendo con excitación. Extendió la mano y la arrastró sobre su espalda y luego sobre la curva de su culo.

— Regresa a lo que estabas haciendo, — Edward murmuró.

Ella reenfocó la atención en Emmett y chupó su polla de nuevo en su boca. Edward trepó detrás de ella y agarró sus caderas con manos firmes. La acercó a él, y su polla codeo impacientemente en su entrada.

Él empujó superficialmente por un momento hasta que ella gimió en señal de protesta. Cediendo a su demanda, se zambulló adelante, montándola duro y profundo. Cada movimiento hacia adelante la empujaba más duro a Emmett, conduciendo su polla más profunda en su garganta. Ella se glorió del sabor de Emmett y la sensación de Edward, ambos conectados a ella, cuerpo y alma.

Emmett le alzó la cabeza y se quedo mirando en sus ojos. —

¿Nos puedes tomar a ambos, Bella? ¿Me puedes montar tú mientras Edward te monta?

Un estremecimiento empezó en su vientre, se desplegó y explotó sobre su cuerpo como una pelota de llamas. Ella se lamió los labios y lo miró ávidamente.

¿No sabía él que ésto era lo qué ella siempre había querido?

¿ Ser amada y querida por los dos? ¿Mostrarles a ambos cuánto los amaba?

Ella no era una chica ingenua cuando se llegaba a los tríos. Alice había llenado su mente de imágenes eróticas. Ella había fantaseado sobre Edward y Emmett tomándola justo en cada forma concebible.

Edward se aflojo de su coño y Emmett la alcanzó, jalándola encima de él. Él se estiró su mano abajo y posicionó su polla debajo de ella entonces la empujó abajo con la otra.

Ella dejó salir una boqueada mientras él la estacaba profundamente. Emmett gimió y asió sus caderas en sus manos grandes.

— Muévete conmigo, bebé, — él dijo mientras se giraba para que sus piernas cayeran por el borde de la cama. Él la abrazó fuertemente mientras se acomodaba.

Entonces ella sintió a las manos Edward deslizarse arriba su espalda para asir sus hombros. Él recogió su pelo en sus dedos y los dejó deslizarse por sus manos.

— Hermoso,— él susurró.

Él dejó a sus manos deslizarse abajo de su cuerpo hasta que alcanzaron sus caderas. Emmett dejó las dejó ir mientras las manos de Edward reemplazaban las de él. Una mano la dejó, y ella escuchó el sonido inconfundible del líquido apretado de una botella.

Una mano se deslizó entre las mejillas del culo y los extendió. La otra mano alisó el lubricante frío sobre la sensitiva abertura. Ella saltó cuando él insertó un dedo justo dentro del anillo apretado.

— Cálmate. No te lastimaré, cariño.

Él se movió detrás de ella, y entonces ella sintió la cabeza ancha de su polla presionar contra su ano. Emmett alcanzó entre sus cuerpos para tocar su clítoris. Él la manoseó suavemente mientras Edward se aflojaba hacia adelante.

Ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó más en Emmett. Un gemido suave escapó de ella ante la tensión insoportable desenredándola hilo por hilo.

Y entonces él estaba dentro en un repentino torrente de alivio.

Ambos dejaron salir un grito angustiado. Emmett se agarró a su pezón con su boca mientras Edward se deslizaba toda la ruta dentro de su culo.

Su cabeza fue atrás mientras empezaron un ritmo alternado, uno retirándose, uno empujando profundo en su cuerpo. Ella jaló bruscamente la cabeza de Emmett fuera de su seno y aplastó sus labios abajo sobre los de él. Lo besó ávidamente, saboreándolo, chupando su labio inferior entre sus labios.

Sus manos se deslizaron arriba de sus brazos y agarraron sus hombros, jalándola más cerca al mismo que Edward se abofeteaba contra su culo con aumentada fuerza.

Ella permitió a la imagen de cómo debían verse flotar en su mente, incitándola a aún mayores cumbres. Emparedada entre los dos hombres que ella quería más que cualquier cosa, entregándose totalmente a ellos, nunca se había sentido más completa. Nunca más encontraría esta clase de amor.

Ella se irguió, estirando su cabeza hacia Edward. Lo jaló a ella, aplastándolo apretado contra su espalda. Él devastó su cuello con su boca, besándolo y recorriendo su piel.

Ella volteó su cara hacia él, aferrando su cabeza mientras los dos hombres continuaban empujando en su cuerpo deseoso.

Gritos susurrados de éxtasis se desgarraron de sus labios.

Edward la presionaba abajo hacia Emmett, y ella se coloco a través de su pecho, completamente rodeada por carne masculina.

Cada empuje de Edward la forzaba más dentro de los brazos de

Emmett. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró apretadamente a Emmett mientras su orgasmo empezó una ascender lento.

—¿Estas cerca?— Edward le preguntó en su oreja.

— S—siii, — ella siseó. —Oh Dios, por favor no te detengas. Emmett se rió ahogadamente.

—Nunca, cariño.

Ella clavó los dedos en los hombros de Emmett mientras ambos hombres se zambullían profundo y hacían una pausa.

Nunca se había sentido tan plena. Tan estirada. Tan increíblemente complacida.

Su boca abierta como si un grito escapara. El cuarto se oscureció y su cabeza nadó. Su orgasmo relampagueó y estalló. Ella sintió una punzada de dolor de desilusión por haber terminado tan rápidamente cuando increíblemente sintió el duro apremio de otro.

— Oh. ¡Oh!— Ella dijo más fuerte.

El calor inundó a su culo mientras Edward se sacudía en contra de ella. Emmett emergió hacia arriba, y algunos segundos más tarde, su cabeza fue atrás, sus manos se agarraron desesperadamente en sus caderas mientras se derramaba en ella.

Ella se retorció, jadeando, su orgasmo tan cercano. Edward empujó en contra de ella otra vez y se estiró alrededor para ahuecar sus pechos. Él rodó sus pezones entre sus dedos mientras Emmett se agachaba para frotar su clítoris.

Un grito ronco salió en un apremio doloroso. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, y ella colapso hacia adelante. Emmett la atrapó y ambos hombres acunaron su cuerpo tembloroso.

Edward presionó los labios en su hombro y besó una línea hacia su cuello. Ella sintió el aliento de Emmett, caliente e inestable en su otra oreja.

Lentamente y con detenimiento, Edward se aligeró de su cuerpo.

— No te muevas, cariño. Voy y vengo.

Emmett la sostuvo, acariciando su mano de arriba abajo de nuevo mientras ella esperaba a que Edward regresara. Algunos momentos más tarde, Edward presionó una tela caliente por detrás y limpió gentilmente. Cuando se apartó, Emmett la rodó debajo de él y arrancó su polla todavía semidura de su coño tembloroso.

La besó y se tambaleó a su lado, jalándola contra su pecho.

— Voy a darme una ducha rápido, — Edward dijo.

Ella miró hacia arriba y sus miradas se conectaron. Él clavó los ojos en ella por un largo momento antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Los brazos de Emmett se apretaron alrededor de ella y ella se acurrucó más cerca en su abrazo.

— ¿Estas bien, cariño?"

— Mmm hmm, — ella dijo, dejando salir un sonido de satisfacción pura.

Ella yacía allí, yendo a la deriva en un estado de euforia como en un sueño.

Entonces ella sintió el hundimiento de la cama mientras Edward se subía encima detrás de ella. Él pareció vacilar por un momento antes de finalmente deslizar una mano sobre su cadera.

Sus labios encontraron su oreja y él la besó. Ella se movió hacia atrás, para que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él. Su calor la rodeó, calentándola para descansar más profundos.

Edward detrás de ella. Emmett enfrente. Nada, absolutamente nada podría estar más bien. Si ella pudiera vivir en este momento por siempre, lo haría.


	28. Chapter 28

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veintiocho

Bella supo que él se había ido antes de abrir los ojos. Su pecho se hundió un poco, y la emoción dolorida se agolpó en su garganta. Ella se había dado la vuelta hacia Emmett, se acurrucó en su pecho, y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, pero donde Edward se había acostado la noche anterior, caliente contra su espalda, había ahora una frialdad que trascendía la temperatura real.

— Buenos días, — Emmett dijo suavemente en su oreja.

Por alguna razón sus palabras suaves abrieron la entrada, y ella dejo salir su aliento en un sollozo tembloroso.

Emmett alcanzó abajo y jaló su barbilla hacia arriba con su dedo. No dijo nada, pero su expresión hizo a las palabras innecesarias.

— ¿Tengo una posibilidad de hacerle amarme alguna vez ?— Ella se atragantó fuera.

Emmett besó su frente. — Él te ama ya, cariño. Y ese es el problema. Le mata.

Ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la abrazó apretadamente, su cuerpo desnudo amoldándose al de él. —Nunca quise lastimarlo, Emmett. A cualquiera de ustedes. Lo juro.

Emmett corrió la mano por su pelo, acariciando y aliviando. —Lo sé, Bella. Sé eso. Él sólo necesita… tiempo. — Pero Emmett no sonó convencido de eso.

—Hazme el amor, Emmett, — ella dijo contra su cuello.

Y él lo hizo. Dulcemente, ávidamente. Muchos largos momentos más tarde, yacían uno al lado del otro. El agotamiento tiraba de cada músculo, pero todavía, había querido, necesitado este consuelo tras la partida apresurada de Edward.

Emmett se alejó mientras hacía por levantarse de la cama. Bajo la mirada en ella, su expresión seria. Tocó un lado de su mejilla con dedos suaves. —Duerme un poco, Bella. Necesitas descansar después ayer. Subiré más tarde para saber de ti.

Ella asintió y volvió su cara en su palma, acariciando con la nariz contra su toque. Sus ojos estaban cerrados antes de que él aún llegara a la puerta.

Emmett encontró a Edward parado en el borde de los lotes de comida, quedándose con la mirada fija afuera en la distancia. Su posición era rígida, afligida. Emmett no perdió el tiempo en buenas maneras o pretender que no estaba aquí afuera para hablar con su hermano.

Él llego a pararse al lado de Edward y lo miró de perfil.

— Estás lastimándola.

Edward volvió su mirada amenazante en él. — ¿No crees que sé eso?— Él negó con la cabeza y le regresó su mirada al suelo. — Tanto como eso la lastima, está lastimándome a mí más. No sé que la pueda compartir con alguien. Ni siquiera tú. No sé si puedo aceptar que no la puedo hacer feliz por mí mismo. Provee y cuida de ella solo.

Emmett no dijo nada por un largo momento. Las preocupaciones de Edward no eran nada que no hubiera cruzado por su mente más de una vez.

— Entiendo, — él finalmente dijo, ¿porque qué más había que decir? Edward tenía que hacer su propia decisión y en su momento.

—Es probablemente demasiado tarde de cualquier manera, — Edward habló entre dientes. —Ella podría odiarme después de mañana.

Temor restringió a Emmett. —¿Qué has hecho?

Edward metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —Su hermano llega mañana.

Emmett se puso rígido, un miedo desconocido patinando abajo de su columna vertebral. — ¿Qué diablos? Edward, sabes cómo se siente ella acerca de eso. ¿Por qué la atacarías por la espalda de esa manera?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No pensaba. Reaccionaba. Y ahora es muy tarde. Él sabe que ella está aquí, y quiere verla. Tú y yo no podemos negarle eso.

—No es decisión nuestra negarle o permitirle cualquier cosa, —Emmett dijo secamente. — Debería haber sido la decisión de Bella.

No la tuya.

— Lo sé, — Edward dijo quedamente.

— ¿Vas a decírselo?— Emmett demandó.

—Esta noche.

Emmett apartó la mirada. Bella estaba molesta. Ella vería eso como una forma más en la que Edward estaba tratando alejarla y por asociación, él estaría condenado también.

— Nunca pretendí interponerme entre tú y Bella, — Edward dijo.

— Se que ella te ama, también. No mentiré y diré que no estoy celoso, pero nunca intenté…

— Lo sé, — Emmett dijo quedamente.

— ¿A ti no te importa que la mujer que amas folle a otro hombre?— Edward preguntó en una voz estrangulada.

Emmett guardó silencio por un momento. Esto era demasiado importante. Demasiado importante para Bella como para que él se pusiera impulsivo y lo jodiera todo.

—No es sólo otro hombre, — él finalmente dijo. —Eres tú. Tú la amas tanto como yo sin importar que puedas decirlo diferente. Y ella nos ama a ambos.

¿Cómo podría pedirte que niegues tus sentimientos hacia ella?

Él dio vuelta y se volvió caminando hacia su camioneta. Edward siendo Edward necesitaba preocuparse a muerte y cavilar. Emmett también se preocupó por cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando se enterara que su hermano perdido hacia tiempo venía de visita.

Ella buscó desordenadamente un bocadillo, pero era insípido en sus labios. Ella se lo pasó abajo con agua y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Edward y Emmett no se veían por ninguna parte. Ella bajó su vaso en el fregadero cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta de adelante.

Con un ceño, dio la vuelta para ir a responder a la puerta. No tenían muchas visitas así, aunque podría ser Carlisle dejándose caer por ahí. Si Edward y Emmett no estuvieran por ahí, él sólo no irrumpiría en la casa.

Ella agarró la manija y abrió la puerta, alarmada al ver a un hombre parado en el umbral, una expresión extraña en su cara. Él era guapo, tal vez alrededor de la edad de Edward. Su pelo era como el de ella , y cuando ella miró perdidamente hacia sus ojos, vio su propia mirada en ella.

— Isabella, Dios mío, ¿eres tú?— Él dijo con voz tensa.

Él empezó a moverse adelante, envolviendo su figura rígida en sus brazos. Ella entró en pánico y se escapó, regresando dentro de la casa tan rápido como podía ir.

Tropezó con Emmett que envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de ella para estabilizarla.

— Bella, ¿dulce estás bien?

— ¿Quién es él?— Ella tartamudeó fuera, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Una vez que él vio al hombre dentro de la puerta, él empujó a Bella detrás de él.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué diablos estás haciendo en mi casa?— Emmett demandó mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente.

— Emmett, retrocede, — Edward dijo en una voz tranquila.

Bella se volteó para ver a Edward parado detrás de ella, una mirada extraña en su cara. Casi parecida al miedo.

— Es su hermano, — Edward explicó.

Bella le devolvió su mirada al hombre parado a sólo una distancia de algunos pies. Su boca se abrió involuntariamente mientras el impacto se derramaba sobre ella. Entonces se volvió a Edward.

— ¿Cómo podrías?— Ella susurró. —¿Tanto querías que me vaya?— Ella se retorció lejos de Emmett, quien había extendido la mano para tomar la suya. Corrió en busca de las escaleras, sin importar el dolor en su tobillo.

Edward le observó irse desesperada. No había manera de que lo perdonara por esto. Si él viviera hasta tener cien años, nunca olvidaría la mirada de agravio absoluto en sus ojos.

—Asumo que no he llegado en un buen momento, —dijo su hermano.

—No se suponía que estarías aquí hasta mañana, — Edward dijo con mordacidad. —No había tenido una posibilidad para contarle a Bella sobre ti aún.

El hombre suspiro. — Lo siento. Es el caso que no podía esperar más para verla.

Edward caminó adelante. — Soy Edward Masen. Éste es mi hermano hermano extendió la mano para saludarlo. —

Soy James Swan, el hermano de Isabella.

— ¿Dónde diablos has estado durante los últimos seis años?— Emmett gruñó.

—Caramba, más tiempo que eso. ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella ganando a duras penas una existencia afuera en las calles, dependiendo para sobrevivir de un hombre determinado a vender su cuerpo al primer cliente dispuesto?

La cara de James se volvió dura.

Edward sostuvo en alto una mano. — No Ahora, Emmett.

Necesitamos oír lo que tiene que decir antes de que le dejemos hablar con Bella.

Emmett apretó los labios y apartó la mirada.

—Pasemos a la sala, — Edward sugirió.— Demasiado quiero oír lo qué James tiene que decir.

James se paró con la espalda a los dos hermanos, quedándose con la mirada fija afuera de la ventana una media hora más tarde, después de que Edward había relatado cómo habían conocido él y Emmett a Bella. —Nunca la supe lo que pasó con ella, — él dijo.

— Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Mamá, arreglé irme y conseguir regresar tan pronto como pudiera. Me dijeron que ella estaba en una casa de crianza. Quise intentar y poner casa para ella. Cuando regresé, sin embargo, ella se había escapado. Fui en busca de ella, hice lo que podía. Cuando había agotado todos mis recursos, fui de regreso al trabajo, pero continué buscando. A través de los años, se volvió más fácil creer que nunca la vería otra vez y las búsquedas fueron disminuyendo.

Él se volvió alrededor para clavar los ojos en Emmett y Edward.

— Hasta que tuve tu llamada hace unos cuantos días, no estaba seguro si ella estaba viva o muerta.

Edward podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos de James. —

Seré honesto. No aseguraría que Bella esté de acuerdo con verte.

James asintió. —Puedo entenderlo. Ella probablemente se siente como si la abandonara cuando ella me necesitaba más. Pero me gustaría la posibilidad de explicarlo, al menos hablar con ella.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE

darky1995

alexf1994

AleCullenn

Mary de cullen 


	29. Chapter 29

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Veintinueve

Cuando Edward entró en su cuarto, vio a Bella parada en la ventana, quedándose con la mirada fija afuera. Él se movió más cerca, y él podría ver el ligero temblar de su cuerpo.

Él deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros y abajo de sus brazos.

— Lo siento, Bella, — él dijo simplemente. —No debería haber arrojado esto sobre ti. Tenía la intención de decírtelo esta noche.

Ella se dio vuelta lentamente, sus ojos obsesivos, el agravio se reflejó en su mirada esmeralda. — ¿Por qué está él aquí?—

Ella preguntó en una pequeña voz.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

Edward suspiró y la jaló dentro de sus brazos. — Creo que deberías hablar con él, querida. Escucha lo que él tiene que decir.

Él está lleno de ansiedad por verte.

— Tú quieres que yo me vaya, — ella dijo lentamente.

Él puso tirante su agarre alrededor de ella. La idea de su partida lo hizo entrar en panico. Pero era su elección. No era de él para tomarla.

Él la separó y levantó su barbilla hasta que ella lo miraba de frente a él. — Quiero lo mejor para ti. Siempre lo hago.

—Ustedes son lo mejor para mí,— ella susurró. —Tú y Emmett. Y Esme. Somos familia.

Ella se deslizó lejos de él antes de que pudiera responder.—

¿Está él … está él todavía aquí?

—Él está abajo En espera de ti, — él contestó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.— Supongo que debería bajar. Ella miró hacia la puerta y vaciló.

— Emmett y yo estaremos allí, Bella. Tú no estarás sola.

Ella asintió otra vez y empezó sin palabras a caminar afuera.

Edward la siguió, preocupado por la derrotada caída de sus hombros. Ella guardó silencio en el camino hacia abajo de las escaleras, y cuando alcanzaron la sala de estar, hizo una pausa como si temiera entrar.

Emmett levanto la mirada al mismo momento que James lo hizo. La preocupación estaba reflejada en las miradas de ambos. Edward puso su mano confortablemente en la espalda de Bella.

Bella estaba allí, clavando los ojos en su hermano, su hermano, con una mezcla de júbilo, la tristeza y miedo.

Los recuerdos de su infancia corrieron a través de su mente.

Cuando ella era una niñita, James sonriendo abajo en ella.

James y su madre discutiendo mientras ella crecía. Esa dura terrible noche cuando James se había ido y había jurado nunca regresar. Él la había dejado.

James se paro y caminó cautelosamente hacia ella. Se detuvo algunos pies enfrente de ella y lentamente levantó los brazos, tendiéndolos.

Tragándose de nuevo su miedo, ella caminó dentro de su abrazo.

Él la abrazó apretadamente, acariciando su pelo. — Dios mío, Bella, no puedo creer que seas tú.

Ella no respondió. Cerró los ojos y absorbió su abrazo.

Luego de varios minutos en los cuál él solamente la sujetó, él gentilmente se apartó.

— Hay bastante que quiero decirte, Bella. Bastante con lo que necesitamos ponernos al día.

Ella asintió.

Edward se aclaró la voz. — Esme debería estar pronto de regreso. ¿Te quedarás a cenar, James?

—Si Bella quiere que me quede, — él contestó.

— Me gustaría eso,— ella dijo suavemente.

— ¿Por qué no nos acomodamos?— Emmett sugirió, aclarando que él no tenía la intención de dejar sola a Bella con James.

James la guió hacia el sofá, y ella se hundió encima de los cojines, agradecida porque no estaba tan segura de que sus piernas la sostendrían más ya.

Ella se lamió los labios nerviosamente y enfocó su mirada sobre su hermano. Él era grande, musculoso. Sus años en las fuerzas armadas habían obviamente pulido su cuerpo. Él todavía usaba su pelo corto, y ella se preguntó si él estaba todavía alistado.

El silencio fue embarazoso y así es que ella dijo algo, cualquier cosa para aliviar la tensión. — ¿Me cuentas sobre ti?

La pregunta parecía ridícula. Él era su hermano, y todavía, aquí estaban sentados, dos desconocidos.

Él se estiró por su mano, pero ella se puso rígida, y él se apartó. Ella cerró los dedos en puños y se los guardó en su regazo. Ella se preguntó si él se sintió insultado por su repulsa, pero a ella no podía llegar a importarle.

— Estoy casado. Tengo a un hijo pequeño. Él acaba de cumplir un año.— Su expresión se suavizo mientras hablaba de su familia. El agravio fluyó en su garganta. Su familia que no la incluía.

— ¿Estas todavía en las fuerzas armadas?— Ella graznó.

Él negó con la cabeza. —No desde hace tres años. Soy dueño de mi propia constructora ahora.

— ¿Dónde?

— En Sloan.

— No lejos de la casa entonces, — ella dijo débilmente.

— No, — él contestó. — Nunca quise dejar esa área por si acaso … en caso que tú regresaras.

Ella levantó la barbilla y clavó los ojos en él. — ¿Por qué no regresaste tú?

La tristeza y la pena se agolparon en sus ojos, los ojos que eran tanto como los de ella. — Lo hice, pero fue muy tarde.

Tú ya te habías ido. Nunca debería haberme cortado a mí mismo en la forma que lo hice. No podía ver después de mi disgusto con mamá. Nunca esperé que ella muriera. Asumí que estarías feliz con ella y su nuevo marido.

— Ella nunca se casó con él, — ella contestó bruscamente.

Él trató de alcanzar su mano otra vez y esta vez ella no se apartó. — Bella, te decepcione. Nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo por eso. Pero pudiste haber venido a mí, también.

El impacto la sujetó inmóvil. Él estaba en lo correcto, pero él no le había hecho a ella sentir como si esa fuera una opción. Alguna vez. — No pensé que me querrías,— ella dijo simplemente. — Nunca llamaste por teléfono o escribiste. Era como si te hubieras olvidado completamente de mí y mamá.

James apartó la mirada. Cuando él volvió a mirar, la pena brillaba en sus ojos.

— Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento que lo que alguna vez pueda decir.

Su mano se apretó alrededor de la de ella. —A mi mujer y a mí nos gustaría que vinieras a quedarte con nosotros. Tendrías un hogar con nosotros siempre y cuando tú quieras.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en asombro. — Pero – Ella rompió el contacto. Su protesta murió. Emmett y Edward ya no la querían aquí. Era la razón por la que James estaba aquí. — Pensaré sobre eso, — ella dijo finalmente.

Ella pasó el resto de tarde en conversación ligera, cuidadosa con James. Él le contó sobre su esposa y su bebé de un año.

Su negocio tenía éxito, y su esposa era una enfermera titulada que trabajaba en un hospital local.

Era duro no sentir afecto por él. Él parecía sincero y cuidadoso sobre abrumarla antes de tiempo. Varias veces él pareció querer abrazarla, pero retrocedió, dándole su espacio.

Ella lo invitó a pasar la noche debido a que él no se había detenido en la ciudad para conseguir un hotel.

La cena estuvo tranquila, y Esme pasó mucho del tiempo ya sea charlando interminablemente o pareciendo que iba echarse a llorar en la provocación de un momento.

Bella picó su comida y finalmente colapso bajo la tensión de los acontecimientos del día.

— Me voy a la cama, — ella dijo quedamente.

Los hombres la observaron mientras se paraba y he hicieron a un lado su plato. James le dirigió a ella una sonrisa reconfortante, y ella intentó una a cambio. Ella evitó a las miradas de Emmett y Edward mientras salía caminando de la cocina.

En lugar de ir a su dormitorio, ella se metió en el cuarto de Edward. Se desvistió y se puso encima una de sus viejas playeras, algo que le había traído comodidad en el pasado.

Ella gateó debajo de las cobijas y doblo las piernas en su pecho. El sueño sería difícil, aunque ella se encontraba agotada y emotivamente exhausta. Ella se acomodó para esperar a Edward, su corazón pesado y triste, asustado de lo que él podría decir.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Nandita21unexplained

theparadise

Tanya Masen Cullen

darky1995

Elenamar-16 


	30. Chapter 30

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

**Ca****p****í****t****u****l****o ****Tr****e****i****n****t****a**

Edward entró en su dormitorio, aunque sabía que no dormiría. Demasiado estaba pasando por su mente, y era muy tarde para detener la cadena de acontecimientos que él había empezado a desplegar.

Se congeló cuando vio a Bella enroscada sobre su cama. La lámpara de su cama estaba encendida, y él podía ver que ella se había caído en un sueño atribulado. Él dio un paso más cerca, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarla aquí. En el pasado, ella siempre había ido a Emmett para el consuelo, un hecho que le daba celos aunque él nunca lo admitió demasiado. Hasta hacía poco.

Su cara estaba arrugadas, sus cejas atraídas juntas por la tensión. Su labio inferior estaba jalado entre sus dientes, y él podía ver manchas rojas en sus mejillas por llorar.

Con una extraña presión en su pecho, se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Ella despertó y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en él.

–¿Crees tú que alguna vez me podrías amar?– Ella preguntó con una voz dolorida.

Tan complicado como eran las cosas, él sabía que no le podía mentir. Era más fácil, más fácil para todos ellos, si él sólo dijera que no, que no la amaba.

– Te amo, Bella. Tal vez siempre lo he hecho.

–¿Entonces por qué no me quieres?– Ella susurró.

– Te quiero, Bella. Ese es el problema. Quiero todos de ti, y nunca podré tener eso. No puedo… no puedo aceptar tener sólo una parte.

Bella sintió su corazón romperse y desmoronarse alrededor de ella. La determinación tranquila el la voz de Edward le dijo que él había tomado una decisión.

– Lo siento, Edward. Siento mucho haber provocado líos entre tú y Emmett. Esa no fue nunca mi intención. Me fui de aquí hace un año porque no podía resolver mis sentimientos por ustedes dos. Mientras estaba en París, alguien me abrió los ojos a la posibilidad de una relación que involucrara a ambos. Tomé algo único en su género e intenté hacerlo la regla, y por eso lo siento. No podía ver más allá de mis necesidades y mis deseos. Había esperado… que hubiera esperado que tal vez ambos me pudieran amar en la misma forma que los amo a ambos.

Ella se empujó en una posición sentada y entonces se levantó de la cama, su corazón rompiéndose con cada solo movimiento. Cuando ella estuvo de pie, se volvió alrededor hacia donde Edward todavía estaba sentado sobre la cama, sus ojos obsesionados.

Ella se inclinó abajo y rozó sus labios a través de los de él, cerrando los ojos mientras saboreaba este último momento con él. – Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

Se enderezó de nuevo e inhaló un aliento estabilizador. – Me iré con James por la mañana. Tal vez tú tengas razón. Tal vez no pertenezco aquí más ya. Tal vez nunca lo hice.

Dar la vuelta fue casi la cosa más dura que ella alguna vez hizo. Salir caminando de su cuarto, de su vida, casi la mató.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y MANANA PONDRE OTRO CAPITULO YA QUE ESTE ES MUY CORTO


	31. Chapter 31

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y uno

Bella no durmió. Ella se mantuvo levantada para hacer el equipaje, y el resto de tiempo ella lo pasó preocupándose sobre su partida inminente. La idea de irse de Sweetwater la asustaba. Había sido su refugio, su santuario, por seis años. Aún mientras había vivido en París, ella había sabido que éste era su hogar, que ella siempre estaría a salvo aquí.

Ahora ella estaba preparada para irse. Esta vez para siempre. Ella abrazaría una nueva familia, desconocidos para ella. La idea casi la metió completamente en el pánico.

Ella esperó hasta las seis treinta, y entonces bajó al vestíbulo para llamar a la puerta de James. Cuando ella le oyó decir que entrara, ella abrió la puerta y con vacilación entró.

Él obviamente acababa de venir del cuarto de baño. Su pelo estaba mojado.

– Bella, hola.

Él no se veía sorprendido sino feliz por su intrusión.

Ella se acercó a él nerviosamente pero todavía mantuvo su distancia. Él se sentó en su cama y palmeó el espacio a su lado. Ella se quedó mirando por un momento y luego se sentó.

– Si tu oferta todavía sigue en pie, me gustaría irme contigo, – ella dijo.

– Por supuesto que está todavía abierta, – él dijo quedo. –

Bella, quise decir cada palabra. Victoria está muy ansiosa por conocerte. Y me gustaría que tuviera la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo. Ponerte al día con los últimos seis años y esperanzadamente compensar el tiempo que perdimos.

– Querría salir hoy. Esta mañana, – ella barbulló.

Él parpadeó sorprendido. – Podemos irnos en el momento que quieras,¿pero estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Estoy segura.

– Esta bien. Sólo necesito algunos minutos para recoger mis cosas. Podemos irnos justo tan pronto como quieras.

Su pecho se estrujo con dolor ante la idea de irse, y aún así sabía que no tenía elección. Ella no podía quedarse.

– Te encontraré bajando las escaleras entonces. Necesito bajar mis cosas, y quiero decirle adiós a Emmett y Esme.

– ¿Y no a Edward?– Él preguntó gentilmente.

Ella tragó dolorosamente. – Ya me he despedido de Edward.

– Deja tus cosas en tu cuarto. Las llevaré abajo por ti, – él ofreció. – Tú ve y tomate tu tiempo con Esme y Emmett.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo abrazó, aunque torpemente. Él no pareció sorprendido sino contento por su propuesta. Ella se apartó abruptamente y se levantó, ansiosa por alejarse.

– Te veré abajo, – ella dijo mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

Ella fue a búsqueda a Esme, y cuando la encontró, aun no podía conseguir expresar las palabras.

Esme la abrazó cerca, acariciando su cabello mientras derramaba torrentes de lágrimas.

– _La mia Ragazza_, te extrañaré tanto, – Esme se ahogo fuera. – Eres verdaderamente la hija de mi corazón.

Júrame que llamarás por teléfono.

– Te amo, _m__a__m__ma__,_– Bella dijo mientras la emoción se volvió más gruesa en su garganta.

– _Ti amo, la mia ragazza, ti amo._

– Te vas, – Emmett dijo quedamente.

Bella se retorció de los brazos de Esme y se volteó a ver a Emmett parado en la entrada a la cocina. Sus ojos estaban entornados y cautelosos, su posición entera tensa.

Esme le dio un empujoncito a ella. – Adelante, _ragazza_,– ella susurró. – Él sufre también.

Bella caminó como un tembloroso títere a través del piso de la cocina hasta que se paró delante de Emmett. Él la jaló bruscamente a él, abrazándola cerca. Su corazón palpitó en una cacofonía frenética contra su mejilla.

Cuando ella finalmente se apartó, había lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

– Por favor entiende, Emmett. No puedo quedarme aquí. No cuando… no cuando él está aquí. No sería justo para cualquiera de nosotros.

– Te amo, Bella. No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero vaciló. Ella aspiró su aliento, determinada a no romper a llorar. – Dame tiempo, Emmett.

Necesito algo de tiempo para aclarar todo esto. Te amo tanto. He hecho semejante lío de las cosas, y ahora tengo que ponerlas en orden.

Emmett deslizó su mano abajo de su pelo y entonces sobre su mejilla. – No pierdo las esperanzas con nosotros. Tú tomate el tiempo. Piensas en lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Y entonces llegaré por ti, Bella.

Él lo jaló en un beso largo, jadeante. Tanta tristeza fluía entre ellos. Era tierno, desconsolador, un adiós que ninguno de ellos deseaba decir.

James se aclaró la voz. – Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés Bella. Ya he cargado tus cosas en la camioneta. Tómate el tiempo necesario. Te esperaré afuera.

Bella se apartó de los labios de Emmett y colocó su frente sobre su pecho. Sus dedos se clavaron en su cintura, y ella se agarró por la propia vida. Nunca ella había pensado que se iría de esta manera.

– Te amo,– ella susurró.

Emmett la abrazo cerca y besó la cima de su cabeza.– Sé que estas dolida ahora mismo, Bella. Y que necesitas tiempo de recuperarte de tu daño. Pero sabes que te amo. Te amaré siempre.

Ella cerró los ojos, presionó su frente un poco más cerca en su pecho, y entonces se empujó afuera, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

– Debería irme. No quiero hacerlo esperar, – ella graznó.

Esme y Emmett caminaron con ella afuera y observaron como James la hacía pasar a su camioneta. Mientras comenzaban a alejarse, Bella les dirigio un saludo poco entusiasta mientras veía a Emmett jalar a Esme en un abrazo.

A lo largo del sinuoso camino de acceso al rancho, ella se quedó con la mirada fija afuera de la ventana de atrás. Su casa. Su lugar seguro. Tan bello. Tan completo de amor y calor.

Ella se iba, y probablemente nunca regresaría.

Su nariz picaba, y ella se tragó de nuevo las lágrimas aún mientras se reunian en sus ojos, haciendo a sus amados paisajes nadar en su visión.

Mientras ella dejaba a su mirada tomar una vista general del rancho, allí una ladera, silueteada por la temprana luz del sol, estaba un enorme macho. Old Man. Él estaba clavando los ojos en ella mientras ella clavaba los ojos en él, y entonces se dio vuelta y se escapó lejos, desapareciendo sobre la siguiente colina.

Ella agachó la cabeza y lloró.


	32. Chapter 32

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Treinta y dos

–Pareces como si te jodieran la madre.

Edwrad lo miró ceñudo y miró hacia arriba mientras Carlisle se sentaba al lado de él en el bar. – Si gracias, necesitaba eso.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. – Para que son los amigos.– Él se sentó y le hizo señales al cantinero por una cerveza. Él miró de lado a Edward. –¿Así que cómo esta Bella?

Edward cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente con su mano. – Se fue.

– ¿Se fue? ¿Qué diablos? ¿A dónde se fue?

– Ella se fue a quedarse con su hermano, – Edward dijo desoladamente.

Él abrió los ojos para ver a Carlisle clavando sus ojos en él, una expresión extraña en su cara. – ¿Por qué se fue?

Edward miró lo directamente de nuevo. – Porque no le pedí que se quedara.

– Aja. ¿Alguna razón en particular para que tú no le pidieras que se quedara?

– Ella ama a Emmett.

– Aja.

– Emmett la ama.

– Sí.

– Ella dice que me ama.

Edward esperó pero todo lo que él obtuvo de Carlisle fue silencio. Él empezó a clavar los ojos en su amigo pero encontró sólo insípido desinterés en su cara.

– ¿Tú no piensas que eso está jodido?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros otra vez, un gesto que estaba rápidamente poniendo de nervios a Edward. – No creo que sea cualquier asunto mío.

Edward dejó salir de un soplo su aliento ante la frustración. Al lado de él Carlisle continuaba sorbiendo de su cerveza, pero entonces nada molestaba demasiado a Carlisle Un bastardo más calmado y relajado no encontrarías. Los minutos hicieron tictac y entonces como llovido del cielo, –¿la amas tú?

Edward se dio vuelta abruptamente. – No es tan simple.

– sí, hombre, lo es, – Carlisle dijo serenamente. –¿La amas?

Edward sintió su compostura comenzar a resquebrajarse. –

Siempre la he amado.

– ¿Entonces cual es el problema?

–Creo que a ti han debido haberte dejado caer de cabeza demasiadas veces de bebé, – Edward masculló.– El problema es muy evidente a la vista. Estoy enamorado de una mujer que también ama mi hermano y que nos quiere a ambos.

– Y tú no quieres compartirla.

La respuesta debería haber llegado inmediatamente, pero él se sentó allí, las palabras batallando para formarse. – No estoy seguro de que pueda.

– Así es que tú no estás vehementemente opuesto en teoría.

–Suenas demasiado racional acerca de esto, – Edward dijo irritado.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros aún otra vez. – Uno de nosotros tiene que serlo. Parece bastante simple en mi libro. Tú la amas. Ella te ama. Asumo que Emmett no tiene ningún problema porque no lo veo aquí ahogando las penas en cerveza barata. Ustedes dos probablemente han hecho el amor con ella.

Edward contempló furiosamente a Carlisle – ¿Y simplemente cómo diablos sabías tú eso?

– Amigo, yo soy el que le presto a ella las esposas. Dudo que ella hubiera tenido que batallar con Emmett mucho para meterlo en su cama. Eso sólo te deja a ti.

–Eres un retorcido follador de madre, – Edward masculló.

– Si, bueno, yo no soy el que empujo a alejarse a una mujer que haya amado desde siempre, y durante el proceso me hice no sólo sentir miserable a mí sino a mi hermano, sin mencionar que la pequeña niña está probablemente llorando afuera en alguna parte.

– Nosotros no estamos teniendo esta conversación.

Carlisle se paro y lanzó algunos billetes encima de la barra. – Tengo que correr. Me muevo temprano mañana. ¿Pero si quieres mi consejo no solicitado? Saca tu cabeza de tu trasero antes de que jodas la mejor cosa que alguna vez les haya ocurrido a ti y a Emmett. Si tus opciones son vivir sin ella, lo cuál claramente no te esta funcionando, o compartirla con otro hombre que la ama tan profundamente como tú, entonces la respuesta parece bastante condenadamente clara para mí.

Él se marchó dando media vuelta, dejando a Edward allí maldiciéndole. Él lo hizo sonar tan simple. Nunca podría ser tan simple. ¿O si?

Bella se sentó en la sala de estar de su hermano, jugando con su sobrino. Él apenas comenzaba a levantarse y pararse, y él se deleitaba magullando a Bella con torpes besos infantiles.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado a Nevada. James y Victoria habían hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer a Bella sentirse a gusto y en casa, pero ella estaba acongojándose por la familia y el hogar que había dejado atrás en Arizona.

Ella no podría quedarse aquí para siempre. La idea de depender de su hermano y su cuñada para mantenerla no le sentaba bien. Ella tenía habilidades. Tenía una oferta de trabajo con Wildscapes. Ella sólo tenía que tomar el coraje para tomarlo.

– Bella, – Victoria dijo mientras entraba en la sala de estar, –¿ te gustaría salir a comer con nosotros? James acaba de llamar por teléfono desde el trabajo, y está un poco retrasado así es que quiso saber si lo encontraríamos para cenar.

Bella negó con la cabeza. –Ustedes chicos vayan sin mí.

¿Te gustaría que yo vigile a Thomas por ti para que ustedes dos puedan cenar a solas?

Victoria sonrió. – Eres muy dulce, Bella pero lo has cuidado toda la semana. Si tuviera más tiempo a solas, pensaría que no tengo hijos. Deberías salir. Has sido recluida en esta casa desde que llegaste.

Bella se encogió de hombros con inquietud. ¿Cómo podría distraerse cuando ella se sentía muerta por dentro?

Victoria se arrodilló enfrente de ella y recogió a Thomas mientras él se disponía a escalar sobre el hombro de Bella otra vez. – Bella, sé que estas triste, – ella dijo bondadosamente.

James y yo estamos preocupados por ti. Queremos que seas feliz.

Bella sonrió pero se sintió como si bien pudiera agrietar su cara. – Estaré bien, – mintió. Bien, podría ser la verdad.

Eventualmente lo estaría. Algún día.

Victoria suspiró y se paró con Thomas gorjeando en sus brazos. – Te veré más tarde entonces. Asegúrate de comer algo, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió y observó como ella se marchaba dando media vuelta, balbuceándole disparates a su bebé.

Una tarde a solas sonaba celestialmente. Victoria y James la habían sofocado desde su llegada. Tenían buenas intenciones, pero Bella estaba lista para gritar. Sólo deseaba algunos momentos donde ella pudiera estar sola con su sufrimiento.

Cerrar los ojos y sólo está sola.

Ella tenía un montón de decisiones que tomar. Por un corto tiempo, se había permitido creer que sólo podría tener un futuro con los dos hombres que ella amaba con cada parte de su alma. Ahora que su sueño se había hecho pedazos en pedazos diminutos, dentadas, era el momento de rehacerse y soñar en alguna otra cosa. Si tan sólo ella pudiera.

– Me preocupo como el infierno por ella, –dijo James.

Emmett juró y sostuvo el teléfono más cerca de su oreja.

–Ella no come. Dudo que este durmiendo. Ha perdido peso, y sólo se ve tan condenadamente infeliz.

Emmett cerró los ojos y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano libre. – Gracias por llamarme, hombre. Lo aprecio.

– Me importa un bledo si lo aprecias, – James explotó. –

Quiero saber si vas a hacer algo al respecto de eso.

– Sí, – Emmett dijo. –Lo haré.

Él colgó el teléfono, su mente ya asimilándolo. El lo había asimilado desde día en que Bella dejó el rancho con James, pero Emmett había prometido darle tiempo. Bien, que joder. Ella había tenido bastante tiempo, y según James, se consumía.

Él fue a buscar a Edward con un sentido de propósito palpitando a un constante ritmo. Las cosas se habían jodido con una "J " mayúscula desde que Bella se había ido. Esme caminaba por ahí llorando, sus ojos y nariz hinchados y rojos. Ella no había hecho una comida en una semana, y su cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

Emmett había evitado a Edward y había cavilado en silencio, y Edward, bueno, las pocas veces que Emmett lo había visto, había actuado hosco y completamente furioso. Y ese era su maldito error.

Una sensación de paz que él no esperaba cayó sobre él mientras salía a buscar a su hermano. Pues tanto como podía recordar, su vida había estado arraigada a este rancho, a su negocio. Debería entrar en pánico de que él estuviera escabulléndose, queriendo una vida con Bella lejos de todo lo que les era familiar a ambos. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió alivio por que estaría con la mujer que amaba.

Encontró a Edward en el granero aseando el caballo de Bella.

Él casi se dio vuelta y se alejó porque la cara de Edward estaba petrificada. Pero mientras más tiempo lo postergara, más tiempo estaría sin Bella, y esa no era una opción.

–Voy a irme, – él dijo entonces se encogió ante lo secamente que salió afuera.

Edward detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y empezó a clavar los ojos en Emmett. Emmett casi sintió lástima por el bastardo. Casi.

–¿Que quieres decir?– Edward preguntó.

– Voy tras de Bella, – él dijo en un tono más fácil. – La amo.

Vivir aquí… no es una opción para nosotros así es que iré a donde ella está. La quiero, aun si significa sólo tener una parte de su corazón.

El dolor brilló brillantemente en los ojos de Edward. Su mandíbula se abrió y cerró, y él pareció luchar contra lo que quería decir.

– Entiendo, – él dijo quedamente. –Pero Emmett, el rancho es tu hogar.

–Lo fue de Bella también, – Emmett dijo simplemente. –Ha sido de ella desde que la trajimos aquí hace seis. Nunca he visualizado un futuro aquí eso no la incluye.

Sé por qué ella no puede estar aquí, pero no puedo vivir sin ella, así es que si eso significa irme, entonces estoy preparado para hacerlo.

– ¿Cómo puedes aceptar así lo qué ella quiere?– Edward preguntó en una voz estrangulada.

Emmett miró de frente a él serenamente. – No sé cómo funciona para otras personas.

Realmente no me importa. Lo que sé, es que la amo.

Y eso quiere decir que mi amor no viene con un grupo de condiciones. ¿ Me molesta saber que ella te ama a ti y probablemente siempre lo hará?

No.

Porque ella me ama, también. No estoy amenazado por esa razón porque sé que ella nunca haría cualquier cosa para lastimarme. ¿Podría compartirla contigo? Si mis opciones fueran tenerla completa y feliz, vivaz y compartirla contigo; O tener a una parte de ella, sabiendo que ella nunca brillaría completamente y ni estaría completa pero teniéndola toda para mí mismo, entonces ni aún tendría que pensar en eso. Porque amarla significa que la quiero feliz. Quiero lo mejor para ella. No quiero ponerla Triste.

Edward se vio aturdido por todo lo que Emmett había dicho.

Emmett, se sintió como si un gran peso se había levantado de él. Sí, estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

–– Voy a empacar, – él dijo suavemente, y empezó a marcharse dando media vuelta, la anticipación apretando cada músculo.

* * *

Gracias y chicas ya solo quedan dos capitulos


	33. Chapter 33

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

* * *

Capítulo Treinta Y Tres

Edward estaba parado afuera de la puerta de Emmett escuchando a su hermano echar su ropa dentro de una maleta.

Su familia estaba desmoronándose alrededor de él, y sólo él tenía el poder de detenerlo. Tenía que tener el valor de correr un riesgo.

Lo aterrorizaba y le daba esperanza al mismo tiempo.

¿Podría ser realmente tan simple como confiar en sí mismo y confiar en Bella? ¿Una relación entre lo tres podría funcionar?

Sin más culpabilidad, sin más angustia, ¿simplemente abrazando algo diferente y aún así especial?

Él empujó abriendo más la puerta y entró. Emmett levanto la mirada e hizo una pausa en cerrar el zíper de su maleta.

– Dime algo, Emmett. Necesito saber la verdad. ¿Estás en realidad de acuerdo con la idea de compartir a Bella… conmigo?

Emmett enderezó su posición, su expresión seria. – No te mentiré, hombre. Al principio estaba celoso. Pero parecía natural que ella te amara, también. El único miedo que alguna vez he tenido es ser el escalón más bajo en la escalera. Asumiendo el papel del hermano menor, no alguien considerado igual.

Amo a Bella tanto como tú, y asumo la mismo tanta responsabilidad por ella y su felicidad.

Edward asintió. – Entiendo. Nunca querría que te sintieras mejor el segundo mejor, no cuando es temor que yo tengo más.

Comprendí algo después de Bella se fue.

– Si, ¿ qué fue?" Emmett preguntó, su voz cautelosa.

Edward soltó la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

– Comprendí que no estaba permitiéndome confiar en Bella. Que todo el tiempo que ella me decía que me amaba tanto como a ti, no le creí. Y tal vez, para que esto funcione, tengo que estar dispuesto a tener fe en ella. Creer en ella.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

– No será fácil, y tal vez ese será mi error, pero quiero intentarlo, Emmett. No quiero vivir sin ella. No quiero que te vayas de aquí. Quiero traerla a casa. A nosotros.

Una expresión de alivio puro inundó la cara de Emmett. Él se sentó abajo sobre la cama, sus manos temblando. – ¿Estás seguro?

– No estoy seguro de nada sino del hecho de que la amo y que seríamos ambos miserables sin ella. Tiene que haber una manera de hacer funcionar esto, y quiero encontrarla.

Emmett sonrió entonces, y Edward se dio cuenta de que no había sonreído desde que Bella se había ido. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

–Tal vez deberías ir a empacar, – Emmett dijo, – porque pienso salir en los siguientes treinta minutos.

Bella estaba apenas terminando de cenar con su hermano y su cuñada cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. James se excusó para ir a responder a la puerta mientras ella y Victoria comenzaban a levantar la mesa.

– Me alegro de verte comiendo mejor, – Victoria dijo mientras pasaba alrededor de Bella con una pila de platos.

–He extrañado la comida cajún, – ella contestó. –Esme cocina algo entre italiana, pero no he probado la comida cajún desde que Mama acostumbraba cocinar su toufee.

– Espero que la mía de la talla, – Victoria dijo con una sonrisa abierta.

– Estuvo fantástica.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada cuando James caminó de vuelta a la cocina, una sonrisa en su cara. Él dejó caer un beso en los labios de su esposa entonces se volvió hacia Bella, los ojos brillando.

– Hay alguien aquí para verte a ti.

Bella parpadeó por la sorpresa.

– En la sala.

Ella se quedó mirando entre su hermano y Victoria, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa amplia ella misma.

– Anda, – Victoria la alentó. –James me puede ayudar a terminar.

Bella dio vuelta y caminó sobre piernas rígidas a la sala.

Cuando ella vio a ambos

Emmett y Edward parados allí, su boca cayó abierta de asombro.

–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?– Ella susurró.

– Hemos venido a llevarte a casa, – Edward dijo bruscamente.

Su corazón golpeo furiosamente. Había sólo una manera para que ella regresara a Sweetwater, sólo una condición. Él tenía que saber eso. Darle a ella falsas esperanzas era terriblemente cruel.

Ella se secó las manos abajo de sus jeans, insegura de que decir. Demasiado temerosa para expresar sus esperanzas. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse con la mirada fija, tan hambrientamente.

Emmett y Edward ambos se movieron hacia ella, sus expresiones se suavizaron con algo que parecía tan parecido al amor. Cada uno de ellos tomaron una mano y la guiaron hacia el sofá para sentarse.

– James tenía razón, – Emmett dijo desagradablemente.

– Tú luces como el infierno.

Su mirada se disparó a la de él, las esperanzas yéndose rápidamente a pique.

– ¿Eso es por lo qué están aquí?– Ella preguntó lentamente. –

¿Porque James estaba preocupado por mí?

–No, – Edward dijo, volviendo su barbilla hacia él. –

Estamos aquí porque te amamos, y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

– Sí, Bella, escuchaste bien. Te amamos. Queremos que vuelvas a casa. Te queremos con nosotros siempre.

Ella recorrió la mirada entre Emmett y Edward pero si a ella se le esperaba encontrar duda o desacuerdo entre ellos, sólo encontró tranquila aceptación.

– ¿Cambiaron de idea?– Ella dijo con asombro.

–Creo de Emmett siempre lo ha hecho, –Edward dijo con arrepentimiento. – Yo fui el terco bastardo. Y lamento haberte lastimado tantas veces. No te lastimaré de nuevo, Bella.

Deseo que esto funcione. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que se necesite para hacerlo funcionar.

Ella arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo sostuvo tan apretado como ella podía. Entonces ella se dio vuelta e hizo lo mismo a Emmett. Ella estaba abrumada de sensaciones. Quería arrastrar cerca a los dos, abrazarlos, tocarlos y besarlos. Finalmente se conformó con jalarlos cerca de sus costados para estar sujeta firmemente entre ellos.

– ¿ Emmett?– Ella preguntó, contemplándolo.

Él le puso un dedo suave en sus labios. – Hemos hablado, Bella. Podemos hacer esto. Edward y yo estamos bien, lo prometo.

Las lágrimas que ella había estado tratando tan valientemente de mantener a raya gotearon por sus mejillas. Y entonces vinieron más y pronto lloraba grandes sollozos ruidosos mientras cada hombre la sujetaba, acariciándola y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

–Pensé que esto te haría feliz, – Edward dijo con una risa ahogada. – No vinimos desde tan lejos para hacerte llorar.

Ella lo besó, ahuecando su cara en sus manos. –Estoy feliz. Tan feliz.– Y entonces ella comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Emmett se rió y la jaló encima de su regazo. – Tienes que detenerte, Bella.

– él la apretó a él y se jaló sus cabellos fuera de su cara.

Ella enterró la cara en su cuello y se aferró a él, tan temerosa de que todo esto fuera producto de demasiadas noches sin dormir y que ella finalmente se había quedado dormida sólo para soñar maravillosos sueños imposibles.

–Pensé que había perdido cualquier posibilidad que alguna vez tuve de hacerlos a ambos amarme, – ella susurró. –

Cometí tantos errores. Manejé las cosas completamente mal, y aún así, ustedes están aquí. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirles lo completa y asombrosamente feliz que estoy justo ahora.

Emmett presionó sus labios en su pelo, y Edward se estiró para tomar su mano.

– ¿Vendrás de regreso a casa con nosotros, Bella?–

Edward preguntó. – Le prometí a Esme antes de que saliéramos que le devolveríamos a su familia. Pero más que eso, me ofrecí traer de vuelta a la única persona que nos ata a todos nosotros. Tú.

Ella extendió la mano para tocar su cara. Él acaricio con la nariz su palma entonces se estiró hasta tomar su mano, volteándola de nuevo para besar el cojincillo suave de su pulgar.

– Sí, Edward. Por favor acéptame de nuevo. Llévame a casa.

* * *

GRACIAS Y YA SOLO QUEDA EL EPILOGO

Nandita21unexplained darky1995 Mary de cullen 


	34. Chapter 34

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste OCC

GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA AGREGARON A FAVORITOS ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

Epílogo

Ella entró en el agua con apenas una onda. Bella se deslizó a lo largo del fondo de la piscina, los brazos desplegándose mientras se impulsaba hacia adelante.

El agua la rodeaba, pasando sensualmente sobre su cuerpo, y ella se sentía ligera, a gusto. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia fría sobre su piel desnuda.

Aquí, ella se sentía ingrávida, como si volara.

Su pecho apretado mientras sentía las punzadas de dolor de sus pulmones, hambrienta de oxígeno. Casi a regañadientes, se empujó hacia arriba, rompiendo la superficie del agua. Ella aspiró un bocado de aire mientras sus manos agarraban el lado de la piscina.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un par usado de botas a solo pulgadas de sus dedos. Miró hacia arriba justo mientras Edward se ponía en cuclillas. Él se estiró para alcanzarla y la jaló de la piscina y en sus brazos mientras se paraba.

– Voy a mojarte, – ella murmuró al mismo tiempo que él cerraba sus labios sobre los de ella.

– No me importa, – él murmuró de regreso.

Ella se perdió en él. Sus brazos se trenzaron alrededor de su cuello mientras él hizo profundizaba su beso. Ella dejó salir un largo suspiro de satisfacción cuando él se movió de sus labios a su mandíbula y finalmente abajo de la curva de su cuello.

Cuando él mordió un camino hacia su seno, ella sonrió pero no hizo esfuerzo para apartarlo.

– Siempre he querido follar en la piscina, – él dijo. Él acaricio con la nariz a un lado de la parte superior del bikini entonces corrió su lengua sobre un pezón tenso.

Ella gimió y se arqueó más completamente en su boca. –Tú no estás vestido para nadar.

Ella sintió sus labios voltearse hacia arriba.

– ¿Quién dijo nada sobre estar vestido?

– Mis pensamientos exactamente, – ella dijo.

Durante el último año, su batalla con la piscina podría ser mejor descrita como volátil. No había sido fácil, y no había sido de la noche a la mañana, pero Edward y Emmett habían tenido paciencia con ella y nunca habían intentado empujarla antes de que ella estuviera lista.

Ahora nadar estaba cercano a un ritual diario. El agua que por mucho tiempo había sido semejante enemiga era ahora una de sus máximas indulgencias.

Mientras Edward jalaba sobre los tirantes de su bikini, ella agarró su camisa. Si ella no fuera cuidadosa, no le importaría si desgarrara la maldita cosa.

Edward la tuvo desnuda antes de que ella lograra conseguir su camisa fuera, y con un gruñido de impaciencia, él dio un paso hacia atrás para precipitadamente hacer el mismo el trabajo. Jaló bruscamente sus pantalones vaqueros abajo de sus caderas y los pateó, junto con las botas que él se había quitado, hacia una de las sillas.

Ella sonrió, le dirigió su mejor mirada ven–acá y dobló su dedo. Él caminó lentamente hacia adelante, una mirada oblicua, hambrienta hirviendo en sus ojos. Ella retrocedió y brincó sobre el lado de la piscina.

Ella aterrizó con una salpicadura, se puso de pie entonces recorrió la mirada a donde él estaba parado. – Ven y atrápame,– ella desafió.

Él curvó una ceja, y ella siendo la chica lista que era, se dio vuelta y buceó bajo el agua, dirigiéndose tan rápido como podía en agua más profunda.

Ella no llegó lejos.

Un brazo firme se fue acercando a su cintura, y ella surgió hacia arriba mientras Edward les jalaba bruscamente a ambos a la superficie. Su boca estaba en la de ella casi antes de que ella pudiera tomar aire.

Él la levantó y caminó majestuosamente a través del extremo menos profundo hasta que su espalda choco con el borde duro de la piscina.

– Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura,– él dijo con voz áspera.

Cuando ella accedió, él ahuecó su trasero, extendiéndola. Una mano la dejó, y él alcanzó entre ellos para situar su polla en la entrada de su coño.

Él empujó duro. Su llegar juntos era urgente y apresurada. Ella se envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se agarró como él la follaba contra del lado de la piscina.

– Soy una mujer casada. No debería estar haciendo cosas como esta, – ella bromeó.

Él se sepultó en ella y tomó varios los alientos largos, trémulos cerca de su oreja. – Sí, pero follar a la esposa de mi hermano tiene una cualidad tan prohibida por eso, ¿ no crees?

Ella hundió sus dientes en su cuello y le pellizcó por desquite.

– Ay. Maldita sea, mujer.

Hacía un año, Bella no habría tomado semejante declaración tan ligeramente, pero entonces Edward no hubiera hecho un chiste de eso tampoco. Cuando su relación estaba en sus comienzos y los tres luchaban por forjar una débil unión, Edward había sugerido que Emmett fuera el que debiera casarse legalmente con Bella.

Él se alivió hacia adelante otra vez, y el agua fría salpico arriba de sus lados.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, su boca se fundió cálidamente a la de ella mientras sus caderas chocaban con su carne una y otra vez.

Un bajo gemido se desgarró de su garganta mientras su boca se alimentaba ávidamente de ella. Sus labios recorrieron la mirada abajo de su cuello y por el suave sitio debajo de su oreja. Ella arrojó hacia atrás la cabeza y se abandonó al placer que él le prodigaba.

El sol calentó su cara, pero el amor de Edward calentó su corazón.

Él se estremeció en contra suya mientras su orgasmo rompió y se fragmentó a través de su cuerpo. Por un largo momento, él la sostuvo allí, enterrado entre sus piernas, sus músculos tensos enroscándose debajo de las puntas de sus dedos.

– Dios mío, te amo, – él dijo desgarradamente.

– Esme estará en casa pronto, – ella susurró. –Y te amo, también.

Él se apartó y sonrió. Despojada de su cercanía, el agua rápidamente se enfrió alrededor de ella, y tembló. Él la levantó y caminó a través del agua hacia las escaleras.

El agua se cayó de sus cuerpos humanos y salpicó el cemento armado como él se dirigiese hacia la puerta de cocina.

– Esme va a matarnos si mojamos sus pisos, – Bella masculló.

Edward la colocó sobre suelo dentro de la puerta. – Espera aquí y conseguiré algunas toallas para nosotros.

Ella frotó las manos de arriba a abajo por sus brazos y saltó sobre sus dedos para mantenerse caliente mientras él se lanzaba desnudo subiendo las escaleras.

Segundos más tarde, la envolvió en una toalla y la secó de pies a cabeza.

Él se inclinó abajo para besarla. – Ve arriba y ponte algo de ropa o Esme me regañará duramente por no cuidar mejor de ti.

Bella bufó. – Como no.

Pero ella se apresuró de cualquier manera para darse una ducha y vestirse. La anticipación se enroscó en su estómago cuando recorrió con la mirada el reloj. En solo algunas horas más Emmett estaría en casa.

Edward observó a Bella bostezar y batallar de sueño mientras se esforzaba en permanecer enfocada en la película que observaban. Ella recorrió con la mirada el reloj cada pocos minutos, y él sabía que ella estaba ansiosa por que Emmett llegara a casa.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Debería estar desquiciado de celos pero un año dentro de su muy única relación con Bella, él se había dulcificado de un infierno entero a un montón. Aprendiendo a compartir a la mujer amaba con otro hombre que la amaba igual de mucho – pues bien, no había sido fácil. Había todavía veces en las que él podía ponerse muy posesivo, pero en su mayor parte, había aprendido a enfriar a la persona molesta que fuera.

Él sonrió abiertamente cuando vio su cabeza encontrar el brazo del sofá. Eso en cuanto a mantenerse levantada para Emmett.

Media hora más tarde, él escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Levanto la mirada para ver a Emmett entrar y dejar caer su maleta en el piso. Edward puso un dedo en sus labios entonces señalando para el sofá donde Bella estaba durmiendo.

Los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron, y la fatiga que parecía grabada en la cara de su hermano se levantó y fue en descenso mientras miraba a Bella.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?– Edward preguntó en voz baja.

– Bien, pero estoy condenadamente contento de estar en casa.

– Bella intentó mantenerse despierta por ti, –Edward dijo con un indicio de risa.

– Ella cayó rendida hace aproximadamente treinta minutos.

Emmett sonrió pero Edward podía ver el hambre en sus ojos. Él salió del asiento reclinable y apuntó el remoto a la TV para apagarla. –Voy a adelantarme hasta la cama. Deberías despertarla y decirle que estás en casa. Ella realmente te ha extrañado.

– Si, seguro. Estaremos arriba en un rato entonces, – Emmett dijo.

Edward se volteó hacia las escaleras aún mientras que Emmett caminaba para el sofá y se arrodillaba delante de él. Bella abrió los ojos, y él observó la alegría que los llenó cuando vio a Emmett. Entonces su mirada encontró a Edward, y vio que el mismo amor se reflejaba allí para él. Su pecho se apretó, y un tipo extraño de logro se situó alrededor de su corazón.

Esto era correcto. Su amor era correcto.

Él se dirigió arriba de las escaleras, determinado a darle a Emmett y Bella algo de privacidad. Él apreciaba mucho sus momentos a solas con ella, y no privaría a su hermano de lo mismo.

Más tarde cuando Emmett llevó a Bella al dormitorio grande que habían remodelado para acomodarlos a los tres, ambos hicieron el amor con ella. Y ella les mostró otra vez, como ella lo hizo tantas veces antes, que allí había espacio en su corazón para los dos.

**FIN**


End file.
